


To Live Again

by KineticKid



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 62,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KineticKid/pseuds/KineticKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take everything that happened through Buffy Season 7.  All the loves, loves lost, hurts, aches and pains… Now its five years later, the Scooby’s are spread around the world, all working with the new Watcher’s Council, but in differing capacities having grown apart with the times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Damn it, Giles!” Buffy growls as she throws her hands up in the air. “I can deal with it. You don’t exactly have the extra manpower here handy to send someone after the demon. And tell me the truth, would you want one of these young kids to do it, or would you prefer me to be the one there?” 

Giles sighs heavily as he stares at his original and oldest slayer. “This demon is extremely wily and dangerous, Buffy. I’d prefer no one to take it on by themselves.”

“Unfortunately we don’t have that luxury this time, Giles. Everyone is out on other missions. We can’t send out the new slayers, they don’t have the experience. I’ll go, kick its ass and come back.” Buffy smirks as Giles narrows his eyes at her. “I’m taking it seriously, Giles. I promise, now get me a plane ticket to Oxymoron or whatever the hell the place is called.”

“Oxvattnet. It’s in Sweden. It’s the last place it was reported being seen.” Giles rolls his eyes, realizing that Buffy would never change. “There’s a small Coven in Fredrika, which isn’t very far away. If you should get into any kind of trouble, or need help, they’re the ones that contacted us about this.” 

“’Kay.” Buffy nods her head. “Same ol’ thing. Get me in the country, get me hooked up and I get to go hunting.” Buffy grins. 

Giles laughs quietly, looking at the excited slayer, knowing that once she gets there she’ll be all business, but her excitement making her look almost like the young girl she used to be. Giles remembered when she’d showed up roughly three years after the collapse of Sunnydale, the slayer leaning against the doorframe, grinning at him. Telling him she’d had enough fun sightseeing, and wanted to kick some demon ass. 

“We’ll fly you in as close as we can, after that your best bet is going to be to rent a motorcycle or a scooter of some sort.” Giles admits quietly. “Where you’re going through is a lot of small villages, more than anything. I’m not even sure if there are roads to some of these places, so you’ll probably have better luck with a motorbike of some sort.” 

Buffy rolls her eyes, sighing heavily. “I guess it’s a good thing I can ride one halfway decently now.”

“I dare say.” Giles quirks his lip as she smacks him gently on the arm. “Let me go get the preparations taken care of. Make sure you pack warm clothes.” Giles calls after the quickly departing slayer.

“Yeah, I’ve been in Sweden before, Giles. I know it’s colder than just about anywhere I’ve ever been. About froze my ass off the last time I was there.” Buffy waves, as she trots up the stairs to her room.

Giles sighs as he grabs the phone to make the preparations.

***

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Buffy growls as she drops her backpack, looking at the tracks that seemed to disappear right in front of her. “Wily bastard. They’re tricky, strong and have a sixth sense for when they’re being tracked. He didn’t fucking tell me they could literally disappear!” Buffy eyes the area, trying to see where the demon could have gone.

Kneeling on the ground where the last of the large tracks were, Buffy frowns as the sky slowly darkens. “Great, nighttime coming on, demon disappearing on me and I haven’t found somewhere to hole up yet. Smart, Buffy, real smart.” Buffy stands, brushing her knees off as she grabs up the backpack, throwing it over her shoulder as she heads back to where she remembers a rock outcropping that would afford a decent amount of coverage from the elements. 

Having been tracking the demon for the last week, she feels likes she’s closer than she’s ever been before. Grabbing a power bar out of her pocket, she quickly gobbles it down as she works her way closer to where the rock cropping should be when she feels her spidey senses shooting off the charts. Grabbing out a knife and dropping the backpack as she drops low to the ground spinning around, she grunts as she’s slammed into the ground.

Hearing the loud growling in her ear at the same time fists that feel like concrete blocks slam into her sides, Buffy gathers all of her strength to push up off the ground, trying to dislodge the demon.

“Not this time, you fucking bastard.” Buffy snarls as she ducks a fist and slams a knife in the demon’s stomach. Wincing as the demon screams in pain even as he grabs her and tosses her thirty yards into a tree. Blinking and shaking her head from where she’s seeing triple of everything, Buffy tries to stand, screaming out in pain and collapsing on the ground as her leg literally collapses on her, obviously broken, the bone sticking out from her pants. 

Grabbing her leg, she tries to look around for something to protect herself with as her backpack’s still where she’d dropped it. Shaking her head again as the fuzziness tries to take over Buffy raises a hand to wipe across her forehead, frowning when it feels wet and sticky. Pulling her hand down, she groans at the blood-covered fingers. 

Hearing the deep growling coming closer, Buffy tries to focus in on the demon, seeing the obvious anger and death in its eyes, she swallows as she sees the end of her life flashing through her mind as the demon grabs her and starts shaking her like a rag doll, slamming her into the tree. 

***

“I’m worried about my slayer. I would have thought I would have heard back from her by now.” Giles explains worriedly into the phone, talking to the head of the Coven in Fredrika. 

“One of our young women is excellent at locator spells. She’s actually been with us for the past six almost seven years. I’ll have her see if she can locate your missing slayer.” Ingrid explains softly as she reaches for a notepad, making a quick note and handing it to one of her sister Coven members. 

“I’d appreciate your help in any way you can.” Giles breathes out a sigh of relief. “If there is anything I can do, please let me know.”

“As soon as we find anything, we’ll let you know, Mr. Giles.” Ingrid explains softly, the worry obvious in her voice.

“Thank you.” Giles sighs heavily as he places the phone down, staring out the window. “Don’t do this to me, Buffy.” He growls quietly as he runs a shaky hand through his hair wondering if he should contact Dawn to let her know her sister is missing, or wait until he has more information. 

Deciding to wait and see what happens, Giles reaches into his bottom drawer, pulling out a bottle of scotch and pouring it in his mug, downing it as he stares out at the night.

***

“Sister?” Bridgette looks at the woman studying in the corner of the room. Handing the note to her she watches as the blue eyes of her Coven member reads over the note, the woman paling considerably before hopping up and running out of the room. Bridgette stares stunned, never having seen the woman move that quickly or show that much emotion since she’d arrived here at the Coven.

***

“I’m going with them.” 

Ingrid looks up from her desk, staring into fiery blue eyes, seeing a passion in the depths that she’s never seen before. Not knowing if it was the fact of someone being hurt, or if there was some deeper reason, she slowly nods her head. “Fine, but they’re leaving out in ten minutes, you better be prepared.”

“Already am.” The words are growled lowly as the blonde spins around on her heel, the backpack visible over her shoulder as she leaves the room.

“Well, what the hell brought this on?” Ingrid questions the now empty room, staring in contemplation at the empty doorway. Curiously she looks down at the phone number for Rupert Giles at the head of the New Watcher’s Council. Slowly picking up the phone, she dials the number.

***

Giles sets down the phone, swallowing hard as his hands shake uncontrollably. “Dear, Lord. She’s alive? She never died.” Giles runs a shaky hand through his thin hair, staring at the door to his office as he wonders what this means. It having taken Ingrid the better part of two hours discussing with him on the phone to make him realize that there was no way the young woman that had come to their Coven was false. Once she told him the exact dates and the cryptic comments the woman had told her, there was no doubt in his mind that the person that had been in their midst was not the woman the group had come to know and love.

“What is this going to mean?” Giles questions the empty office, sighing deeply before dropping his head on his desk as he decides to not think about that and worry instead about what might be happening with Buffy.

***

Buffy whimpers quietly as she slowly drags her way towards her backpack, feeling multiple bones grating against each other as she tries to make it to food and water, the demon having left her for dead. 

Passing out, the slayer is unaware of the time passing until she feels a warm hand stroking softly over her cheek, bringing her back to consciousness. Forcing her eyes open, she stares up into blue eyes, blinking as she tries to bring them more into focus, trying to figure out why they look familiar.

“Don’t move. We’re going to get you in stable enough shape so we can take you back to the Coven. Then we’re going to fix you up and you’re going to tell me why the hell you came after the Krinakill demon by yourself, you stupid, stubborn slayer.” 

Buffy whimpers as she hears someone else whispering softly. 

“We need to set her leg and bandage it. I don’t see how she’s still alive.” Christina admits softly as she and one of the other members prepare to set Buffy’s leg as well as they can.

Wincing at the sight of the bone sticking out of the slayer’s jeans leg, Tara looks down into pain filled hazel eyes. “Oh, Buffy. What have you done to yourself, sweetie?” 

“Hallucinating… you’re dead…” Buffy mumbles, coughing up some blood while trying to hold her ribs.

“Shhh.” Tara whispers a spell to knock Buffy out as she quickly wraps some bandages around the slayer’s head, before working down the slayer’s body as the other members work on Buffy’s leg. Pulling out a wide ace bandage, Tara looks at the other members. “I’m lifting her to wrap her ribs.”

They shift and nod, waiting for Tara to lift Buffy off the ground before they quickly work on finishing bandaging the slayer’s leg.

“Goddess! Even with your slayer healing, it’s going to take you a while to get well from this, Buffy.” Tara whispers as she quickly binds the slayer’s ribs as another member slides the board under Buffy for them to carry the woman back to the Coven.

“Let’s get her back quickly.” Christina grasps one of the handles as she watches the other three women grab a handle as they lift Buffy quickly before taking off through the woods towards their Coven, the four women keeping an eye out for the demon, not knowing if it’s still alive or not.

***

Ingrid looks into the room, watching curiously as Tara gently washes the slayer, the caring obvious with each tender movement. Having spoken with Giles, she’d been surprised and shocked when she’d found out that Tara had been part of the group of friends that had permanently closed the Hellmouth in California. The shock and surprise turning to a heart stopping fear as Giles had further explained that the ‘Tara Maclay’ that stayed there had been shot through the heart and killed, sending Willow Rosenberg into a depth of despair unknown before. Every leader of each Coven was aware of how close the world had come to ending that terrible, tragic day. The more they had discussed what had happened, and things became clearer for both of them after one of their many discussions, they had finally figured out that The First, for whatever reason, had tried to infiltrate the group by using the imitation. 

They had figured that The First had tried to use the information he gathered to get inside the heads of the Scoobies, but both of them agreed that The First hadn’t wanted his version of Tara to go out the way she had. Neither one of them sure that the Tara that had died knew she wasn’t, in fact, the real Tara Maclay. 

Biting her lip she considers Tara as she watches her clean Buffy’s wounds and changes the bandages of the still unconscious slayer. Since they had come back with her, Tara hadn’t left her side and had insisted on being the one to take care of her. Slowly stepping into the room, Ingrid watches as Tara lifts her head slightly and turns to look at her before continuing with what she’s doing. 

“You need to take care of yourself, also, Tara.” Ingrid whispers softly as Tara finally finishes replacing the bandages around the slayer’s thigh. 

“I ate earlier.” Tara pulls the sheets and blankets back up over the naked slayer, the woman having so many wounds, that it was decided that it would be easier to keep her naked instead of trying to peel off clothes to change the bandages, or to check her wounds. 

“But you need sleep and a shower would not go amiss, either.” Ingrid hints subtly.

Tara raises her eyes, staring at the head of the Coven. “I’ll take a shower, but I’ll be coming back right afterwards.” 

Ingrid sighs heavily and nods as she walks into the room, sitting down in the chair Tara had vacated as she strode out of the room. Looking curiously at the slayer, Ingrid tilts her head. “You know, after she came here she never spoke about anything personal? Hell, even now, she doesn’t talk except when absolutely necessary. I wondered if she wouldn’t have been better served to be in a nunnery. But she is a very smart, powerful Wiccan, and now with you here, I see the person she should be. You had better get well, I fear for what will happen with her if you don’t.”

***

“How’s my patient doing?” Doctor Sanders smiles softly at Tara as she makes her way towards the woman’s room.

“She hasn’t regained consciousness yet, but she’s healing well.” Tara offers quietly as she runs her hands through her damp hair, braiding it quickly and without thought, sighing at having been kicked out of Buffy’s room once again by Ingrid. 

“With the trauma she went through, I don’t doubt that it might be another week before she becomes conscious.” Sanders explains as she grasps Tara’s shoulder gently. “She’s going to make it, Tara. She has a strong spirit.”

Tara nods her eyes distant. “She does, but it worries me that she hasn’t regained consciousness yet.” Tara follows the doctor into Buffy’s room, watching as Ingrid quickly shifts from the chair, vacating it for Tara to take up her normal place.

Tara hesitates by the door, watching as the doctor checks Buffy’s pupils before the knowledgeable woman quickly works her way over Buffy’s wounds, pursing her lips as she presses gently on the slayer’s abdomen, nodding and smiling softly as she works her way down to the slayer’s leg. 

Checking the splint on the woman’s leg making sure it hasn’t shifted, she gently eases the bandage away from the wound, where the slayer’s leg bone had pierced the skin. Pulling the bandage completely away, she looks up at Tara. “This has healed wonderfully. Keep up with the antibiotic creams and make sure that the splint keeps her leg immobile so the bone has time to set properly. Everything else looks great. If you have any problems, let me know. Other than that, I think she’s going to be fine.”

“What about her not coming to?” Tara questions worriedly, looking at the slayer.

“Probably just her shutting down because of the damage she sustained. She’ll wake up when she’s ready.” Doctor Sanders pats Tara gently on the shoulder as she follows the Coven leader out of the room. “Don’t worry, Tara. She’s going to be fine.”

Tara sighs heavily as she walks back to her chair, pulling it up to the side of the slayer’s bed, reaching down to pull up the blanket for added warmth before sitting down, looking over at the fireplace. Shaking her head she walks over to the fireplace and shifts the wood around placing a couple more logs on it. Kneeling in front of the fire, Tara stares into the flames as she thinks back to the time when she’d left Sunnydale. 

Remembering Willow doing the forget spell on everyone, Dawn’s rejection of her and the feeling of despair that had settled in her soul at the thought of the people she considered her family disowning her. Having left the Summers’ residence that night, she’d gone to a hotel and considered her options, having finally pulled out the letter from her mother telling her to contact the Coven in Quebec, if she needed to get away from her family. 

Knowing that her mother had meant her father and brother, but having come across the Scooby gang, them becoming her family and meaning more to her than her real father and brother ever could. Her heart breaking she’d contacted the head of the Coven and they had arranged for her to come there. When the Coven had closed not long after she’d arrived, and Christina, one of the members had decided to come to Sweden and the Coven here in Fredrika, Tara had decided to follow along, having the urge to get farther away from the United States. 

When she’d heard about Sunnydale becoming a sinkhole, she’d become even more quiet and withdrawn, as she’d wondered if any of the people that she had come to know and love had made it out alive. But not knowing whom to contact after finding out that the Watcher’s Council had blown up, she’d just cried herself to sleep, deciding to immerse herself in her craft.

When she’d read the note from Ingrid, naming Buffy Summers as the slayer that had been sent to take out the Krinakill demon and that she hadn’t checked in with her Watcher and that Giles feared the worse, she’d felt her heart slam back in her chest at the thought of the petite slayer having lived through whatever happened in Sunnydale only to be killed not ten miles from where she was living. 

A couple days earlier, when Ingrid had forced her out of the room for the third time, she’d dragged her to her office and made her sit down and eat while she explained what had happened in Sunnydale after she’d left. To say that she was stunned and shocked would be putting it mildly. As Ingrid had dialed Giles and handed her the phone before leaving her alone in the room to talk with the Watcher, she’d listened and answered questions on automatic, before finally breaking down and explaining everything she’d gone through from her point of view. From bringing Buffy back all the way through to her being where she’s at right now. 

To say the Watcher was stunned was putting it mildly, even with Willow having explained to him briefly what had happened between the two women. When she’d insisted on his not telling anyone where she was until she decided what she’d do, he’d quietly agreed. 

Dropping her head as she looks at the fire, she thinks about the fact that Willow had moved on, and obviously was happy with the slayer she was living with in Brazil, if what Giles had said were true. Dawn was in college, planning on becoming a doctor. She feels a tear trickle down her cheek at the thought of Anya having been killed, and a surprising spark of happiness for Spike, who had gotten his soul, giving up his life to help defeat The First, to only come back and end up dying fighting off the demons that had come to earth when the tear between worlds that had briefly happened in LA. Smiling at the thought of Xander working around the world, helping to locate and bring new slayers in for training immersing himself in the job after Anya died. 

Which brings her back to the woman lying unconscious behind her. Feeling her heart getting heavy at the thought of Buffy having almost died, yet again, Tara slowly stands and turns to walk towards the woman. Picking up the cup of beef broth, she sits down gently at the head of the bed, shifting Buffy gently up so she can get the slayer to a position to hopefully swallow some of the much-needed nourishment. 

Tilting the cup up to the slayer’s lips, Tara presses her cheek against the top of Buffy’s head. “Please sweetie, you need the nourishment. I know you’re getting the intravenous feeds, but I’d feel much better if you’d at least swallow some of this. I’d feel even better if you’d wake up and show me that you’re getting well.” 

***


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy hears a soft, soothing voice whispering softly in her ear wanting her to wake up. Fighting against the darkness holding her, she makes her way to that soothing, calming sanctuary. The voice sounding so familiar and tantalizing that she can’t help but want to make her way towards it.

Smelling something delicious, Buffy unconsciously opens her mouth, moaning as a warm, tasty liquid coats her dry mouth, trickling inside. Quickly swallowing, Buffy tries to get more in her mouth.

“Goddess…” Tara murmurs quietly, feeling the slayer starting to shift under her as she tries to get more of the broth. Holding her tightly with one arm, Tara tips the cup gently to the slayer’s lips, allowing her small sips of the liquid. “Easy, Buffy. Don’t take it down too quickly I don’t know how it’ll set on your stomach, sweetie.” 

Buffy sips some more as she listens to the voice, finally dragging her eyes open in shock as the soft tones and the word ‘sweetie’ strike home in her heart. Shifting her head quickly, she stares in stunned shock at Tara. Looking into the blue eyes she’d never imagined looking into again, it takes her a moment for it to sink in that Tara is there. Unconsciously, Buffy lifts her hand and touches her fingertips to Tara, not believing it isn’t The First come back to haunt her. “You’re real?”

“Very much so, sweetie.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer as she sees the confusion and wariness in the hazel eyes. “Trust me I don’t think you can be as shocked as I was when I found out that I had supposedly died in Sunnydale.” Tara admits quietly, her eyes looking over Buffy’s face, her free hand unconsciously stroking over Buffy’s stomach. “I’m afraid that I’m more in the know than you are right now. But let’s get some more broth inside you. Then I can finally unhook the I.V. You’ve had me worried the last week.”

Buffy holds the cup away from her lips as she shifts her upper body, looking intently at Tara for the longest time. “You didn’t die?”

Tara swallows and shakes her head. “I left for Canada two days after leaving your house. Not long after that I came here.” Tara explains softly, her eyes sad.

Buffy blinks as she tries to focus enough for the Wiccan’s words to sink in her brain. Thinking back to the time in Sunnydale when The First had been impersonating everyone that had previously died, she realizes he had never impersonated Tara. If he had wanted to make Willow go off the deep end, one visit from Tara’s ghost would have probably done it. Hell, if he’d impersonated Tara, he probably could have wiped out Willow and Dawn both. Without them, she would have probably followed quickly, then Xander. He would have won in a heartbeat. “That’s why he wasn’t able to impersonate you… you never died.” 

“No, it wasn’t me, sweetie.” Tara explains softly as she urges Buffy back around, placing the cup of broth back to the slayer’s lips. “We’ll discuss this later, Buffy. Try to sip some of this broth then I’ll unhook your I.V.” 

Buffy nods slightly as she reaches her hand up, wrapping her hand around Tara’s as she slowly sips the broth, letting her mind wander as everything that had happened after Tara had left, realizing her breakdown wasn’t with Tara, but with the… fake? How the hell could such a perfect copy be made?

“Shhhh…” Tara places a soft kiss against the slayer’s busy brain. “Stop thinking and just sip your broth. Then get some much-needed healing sleep. When you’re up to it, we’ll talk.” Tara softly brushes her cheek over the slayer’s head, having felt the slayer tense in her arms as she’d obviously been thinking about what had happened. “It’s not going to disappear, sweetie. So, please, just worry about getting well then let the rest take care of its self okay?”

Buffy takes a deep breath, relaxing slightly as she finishes the broth. Licking her lips, she still feels an emptiness in her stomach. “Can I have more?” Buffy finally questions quietly.

“Of course. Would you like some juice, water, milk or something else?” Tara offers as she shifts her body and eases Buffy back onto the bed, looking at the slayer as she runs her fingers through the slayer’s hair. 

Buffy can’t help but reach up and stroke her fingers over the Wiccan’s cheek, still not believing that the Wiccan is alive. “Anything is fine.” Buffy blinks in surprise as Tara presses her cheek into her hand, letting her cup her cheek in the palm of her hand. 

“Let me get you some more broth and something to drink. Do you want to try to hold down something more solid, or stick to the broth right now?” Tara nibbles on her bottom lip as she waits for Buffy’s answer.

“I think I could hold something more solid down.” Buffy admits, smiling as Tara grins at her.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes, sweetie.” Tara leans down, brushing her lips softly over Buffy’s forehead before easing away and striding quickly from the room, unaware of the surprised and curious slayer she leaves behind.

Buffy unconsciously reaches up and brushes her fingers over her forehead, having felt a surprising tingle as the Wiccan’s lips had pressed against her forehead. Running a slightly shaky hand through her hair, she frowns as she feels the slight tenderness and scab on her scalp. Becoming aware of the aches and pains in her body, Buffy shifts and slowly takes inventory, feeling the slight pulling in her ribs, the aching in her stomach from whatever internal damage she’d had down to her leg, frowning at the splint, Buffy runs her fingers over the jagged scab as she remembers seeing her bone sticking through the skin. Slowly dropping back onto the bed, Buffy stares up at the ceiling as she wonders how she managed to live through the attack.

Licking her dry lips, she looks up at the bag hanging above her, dripping much needed fluids into her body. Looking down to where the needle is in her arm, she starts to pull off the tape holding the needle in place when she hears a growl from the door.

“Don’t you dare!” Tara growls at the slayer as she comes into the room, setting the tray on her chair as she turns to look at the slayer, her brows furrowed. “Stubborn slayer. I see time hasn’t given you much patience.” Tara shifts to the nightstand and opens the drawer, pulling out antiseptic wipes and a bandage before turning back to Buffy, sitting down gingerly beside the smirking slayer. 

“Made you bossier, it would seem.” Buffy comments, trying not to laugh at the narrowed gaze turned on her. 

“Actually she’s talked more in the last week, than she has practically the whole six plus years she’s been here.” Ingrid murmurs as she walks into the room, looking at the slayer, before looking to a blushing Tara. 

Buffy blinks in surprise as she glances at the older woman, with the heavy accent coming to stand at the end of her bed.

“Sorry, I’m Ingrid. The head of the Coven.” Ingrid smiles gently at the slayer. “Glad to see you’ve finally woken. Now I may be able to get Tara to spend more than fifteen minutes out of your room.”

“Ingrid.” Tara hisses quietly at the Coven leader before she deftly pulls the needle from Buffy’s vein, pressing a bandage against the hole for a few minutes before gently cleaning the area and placing a Band-Aid over it. Standing, she places the used items in the trash, grabbing the extra pillows out of the closet before helping Buffy to sit up, she props the slayer up with the additional pillows. Grasping the chair she slides it closer to the bed. “What do you want first, sweetie? Juice, milk, broth or ham and cheese sandwich?”

Buffy looks at Tara for a minute before turning questioning eyes on Ingrid. 

“Eat, relax and try to rest. We’ll have time to talk later. Your getting well is the most important thing right now. Mr. Giles is aware you’re here, and I’ll call him now to let him know you’re conscious and eating.” Ingrid smiles encouragingly at the slayer before easing from the room, gently shutting the door behind her. 

“You’ve spent all your time here taking care of me?” Buffy questions hoarsely, deciding to focus on that instead of the fact that Tara had obviously climbed into her shell and tried to keep her interaction with the world to a minimum after what Willow had done to her. 

“Some.” Tara points to the tray. “What do you want first?”

Buffy sighs quietly as she looks at the items on the tray. “Juice, please.” Buffy unconsciously licks her lips, trying to generate some moisture on them. Accepting the glass from Tara, she lifts it to her lips, drinking it gingerly, taking a few breaths in between each sip. After finishing the juice, she hands it back to Tara, smiling self-consciously. “Thirsty.”

“I kind of figured you would be.” Tara smiles softly as she hands half of the sandwich to Buffy. “Let’s see how this sits on your stomach, before I give you some of your broth. Then if you’re up for it, you can have the rest of the sandwich then the milk.”

“’Kay.” Buffy quickly works her way through the sandwich half, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes as she unconsciously grins at the sandwich. “Can I have the other half, first?” Buffy opens her eyes, when she hears the quiet chuckle coming from Tara.

“Of course. After you finish this if you want more I’ll get you some more.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer as she watches Buffy practically inhale the other half. “How do you feel, sweetie?”

“Stiff, sore and hurting.” Buffy admits quietly as she accepts the broth from Tara and sips cautiously at the hot liquid. 

Tara reaches in the nightstand and pulls out some pain pills, shaking three of them out into her hand. Waiting for Buffy to slowly finish the broth, she hands the pills to Buffy along with the milk. Accepting the mug back from Buffy, she sets it on the tray. 

Buffy snarls her nose up at the pills as she looks from them to Tara and back again.

“Take them, sweetie. You’re hurting and it’ll help you get some much needed healing sleep.” Tara sighs quietly as Buffy looks at her with a stubborn look on her face.

“How much sleep have you had since I’ve been here?” Buffy questions, her eyes narrowed on the Wiccan. When Tara slides her eyes away from her, Buffy looks more intently at the Wiccan, seeing the dark circles under her eyes and the gauntness to Tara’s face. Also noticing for the first time, the slight crow’s feet at the corners of Tara’s eyes and other tell tale signs of the years having passed. “I’ll make you a deal.” Buffy offers quietly.

“What kind of deal?” Tara turns her gaze back towards the slayer, tilting her head curiously. 

“I’ll take these if you promise to go to your room, curl up in your bed and sleep for a minimum of ten hours… after having a nutritious meal.” Buffy searches the blue eyes, seeing the Wiccan want to argue by the look in her eyes, before they finally soften and her head slowly nods, giving in without a fight. “Say it, Tara.” Buffy whispers.

Tara sighs heavily and states in an even softer voice than the slayer. “I promise to get something to eat and sleep for at least ten hours after you settle in, take the pills and fall asleep.”

Buffy shakes her head at the conditions Tara added, before chuckling softly. “Deal.” Buffy pops the pills in her mouth before slowly drinking the milk. 

“Do you want another sandwich? Or maybe something else?” Tara places the empty glass back on the tray.

“Depends.” Buffy licks the milk away from her top lip.

“On what?” Tara raises an eyebrow at the slayer, wondering what she’s going to come up with this time.

“Will you join me?” Buffy’s lips twitch as Tara laughs and slowly nods her head.

“I guess you’re wanting to make sure I eat, aren’t you?” Tara brushes a hand over Buffy’s cheek, smiling as Buffy nods her head. “Besides more to drink and another sandwich, anything else?”

“I think that’ll probably finish me off for a little while.” Buffy sighs quietly, closing her eyes as she enjoys the soft caress, trying to remember the last time she’d been touched, or touched someone else. Thinking about it, she finally remembers her brief interaction with the Immortal. What another brilliant relationship fiasco that was in her life of screw-ups. 

“Would you prefer juice, milk or water this time around, sweetie?” Tara slowly pulls her hand away as she stands and gathers the tray, waiting patiently with the tray in her hand for Buffy to answer her. 

Buffy considers her options for a few minutes. “Can I have milk?”

“Of course. I’ll be back in a few minutes, sweetie.” Tara quirks her lips slightly before she quickly strides from the room to get food for them to eat, along with more milk for Buffy to drink.

***

Buffy shifts around to make herself more comfortable, wincing as she accidentally shifts her leg, feeling a streak of pain coming from the appendage. “Don’t do that for a while yet.” Buffy grumbles, reaching down and running her fingers over her thigh, it finally sinking in that she’s lying there with nothing on, just covered with the sheets and covers. It finally dawning on her that Tara had probably been taking care of all her needs while she’d been unconscious if she hadn’t left the room except for ten to fifteen minutes here and there, according to what Ingrid had said. Shifting the sheet to cover her body from her waist down, she decides to continue looking over her body.

Looking at her body, she sees where she’d obviously lost some weight in her time of being unconscious as she takes in her faded bruises. Poking at the still noticeable one on her abdomen, she pokes experimentally at the bruise, grunting quietly as she feels the tenderness in her abdomen. 

“You had some internal damage, but the doctor didn’t want to cut you open, and once she was apprised of your slayer healing and talking with Giles, she decided to wait and see how you healed.” Tara explains as she walks back into the room seeing Buffy taking inventory of her body.

Buffy looks down as she continues to look over her body. Feeling the pinching in her ribs, she knows they’ll probably need a couple more days to heal completely. Pulling her body up away from the pillows, she tries to reach behind her from where she feels her back itching.

“Easy, sweetie. Don’t hurt yourself. Your back has pretty much just scabs left on it.” Tara explains. “From the amount of bark on the back of your clothes, I would assume you came into intimate contact with a tree.”

“Not that intimate, or I’d have bark in places I’d rather not discuss.” Buffy jokes frowning as she shifts around. “It itches.”

Tara laughs quietly at the slayer. “Bark and splinters in particular places doesn’t do a hell of a lot for me, either. After all, I’m not much of one for the timber.” Tara grins crookedly as Buffy jerks her head up to look at her in surprise. “Here, let me scratch your back a little, give you some relief.”

“’Kay.” Buffy groans quietly as Tara’s nails scratch gently over her back. “To the left just a little… right there.” Buffy practically purrs as Tara scratches over the place that had been bugging her. “Feels good. Thank you.”

Tara pats Buffy’s back and watches curiously as the slayer shifts back against the pillows, not bothering to cover herself as she accepts the partial sandwich she hands to her. Grabbing part of her sandwich, Tara watches as Buffy practically inhales her half. “Should I have made more than one additional sandwich?”

“Nah. I’ll probably be ready to crash after this one.” Buffy admits softly as she accepts the other half from Tara. Watching as the Wiccan slowly works her way through her sandwich. “You bathed me, changed my bandages and took care of me the whole time I’ve been here, haven’t you?” 

Tara blinks at Buffy and slowly nods her head. “I hope you don’t mind…” Tara blushes and looks down at the bed.

Buffy reaches out and grasps Tara’s knee. “Why would I mind, Tara? From the looks of it, you took pretty damn good care of me, though I don’t like the idea you did it while not taking care of yourself.”

Tara nibbles on her bottom lip for a few minutes. “I thought you might mind, because of my being a lesbian.” Tara finally admits shyly. 

“Mind?” Buffy questions, confused. “Well, I have to admit, you’ve made me wonder about my desirability, since you haven’t hit on me once since I’ve come to, and I’ve been lying here pretty much naked as the day I was born…” Buffy tries to state seriously, not being able to keep the huge smile off her face as Tara jerks her eyes up, staring at her in confusion and disbelief.

“Maybe I should be worried that you’re the Buffy I used to know. She would have probably run the other way at just the thought of being hit on by a woman, let alone joking about the fact that she HASN’T been hit on by a woman.” Tara blinks in surprise at the laughing slayer. 

“Tara, you should see the look on your face.” Buffy’s laughter slows down, but the merriment still shows in the hazel eyes. “Your being a lesbian has nothing to do with how well you took care of me, and that doesn’t bother me at all.” Buffy admits, shaking her head as she considers the woman. “You’ve become too serious, Tara. I think you’ve forgotten how to have fun.” Buffy frowns as she looks at Tara. “You shut yourself off from life after you left Sunnydale, didn’t you?”

Tara looks away, frowning heavily at the slayer’s words. Not wanting to admit she’s right, but knowing in her heart that she is. “Here, finish your milk. I brought a glass of water and a pitcher to leave here, in case you wake up thirsty. If you have to use the bathroom, use the pulley beside you. It’s hooked to the bell in my room, and I’ll come help you.” Tara explains softly as she hands the milk to Buffy.

Buffy unconsciously growls at Tara as the Wiccan sidesteps her question. “We’re going to talk and discuss things, Tara. I want to know everything that happened, what you’ve been doing with yourself since you left, and in turn I’ll want to discuss with you a few things that you may not be aware of.” Buffy admits quietly, frowning heavily at the thought of Willow and what she’d done.

“I’ve talked with Giles, Buffy. He’s hit on the highlights.” Tara admits softly, looking at Buffy.

Buffy blinks in surprise as she looks at the Wiccan. “You’ve talked with Giles?”

Tara nods her head and glances away, staring into the fire as she orders her thoughts. “Ingrid had me talk to him one of the times she made me leave your side. It would seem those two talked quite a bit, going over what happened, making sure I am who I’m supposed to be. Ingrid explained to me a lot of what Giles had told her about what happened to everyone after Sunnydale…” Tara blinks and looks at the hand that’s come out to clasp her hand. “I had tried to contact the Watcher’s Council to find you guys and see what happened… but I found out that it had exploded.” Tara admits sadly. “I broke down after that.” Tara shakes her head as she slowly looks up into sad hazel eyes. 

“We have a lot to discuss, Tara.” Buffy gently squeezes Tara’s hand as she reaches to set her empty glass on the nightstand.

“Here.” Tara takes the glass from Buffy and sets it back on the tray. Looking back at Buffy, she sees the tiredness in the slayer’s eyes. “You need to sleep, sweetie.” Tara helps Buffy lean forward as she reaches behind the slayer, pulling out the extra pillows before helping Buffy lie down. Hesitating for a few minutes, Tara brushes the backs of her fingers over Buffy’s cheek. “I’m glad you made it out of Sunnydale, sweetie.” Tara whispers, leaning down and brushing her lips softly over Buffy’s forehead again before standing and grabbing the tray after placing the pitcher and glass on the nightstand for Buffy.

Buffy swallows hard at the feelings working their way to the surface. In a way surprised at how comfortable she seems with Tara, in another way not surprised at all. Raising the covers up to her neck, she watches as Tara finally leaves the room. Allowing herself to relax, she stares up at the ceiling as she considers the Wiccan, before the pills finish doing their job and drag her into the land of sleep.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Tara stretches as she slowly wakes up, looking over at the clock, surprised to see she’d slept for almost twelve hours straight. Rolling out of bed, she yanks on her robe and runs to the bathroom, showering quickly before coming back and dressing. Brushing her hair as she strides quickly through the Coven, making her way to Buffy’s room, she eases the door open and peeks in, smiling softly at the sound of the light snores coming from the slayer. Easing back out, she makes her way to the kitchen, braiding her hair as she gets closer. 

“Good morning.” Tara smiles self-consciously at the head of the Coven as she works her way over to the stove.

“Morning.” Ingrid watches as Tara comes into the kitchen, grabbing down pots and pans before gathering different ingredients out of the cabinets. Picking up her cup of coffee she watches as Tara tosses ingredients into a bowl after putting a pound of bacon in the skillet to fry. “What all are you fixing?”

Tara blushes lightly as she finishes throwing the ingredients together for pancakes. “Bacon, pancakes, scrambled eggs with cheese and toast.” Tara explains as she grabs the eggs out of the refrigerator. “Her appetite was on its way back last night. She was able to eat two sandwiches and a couple mugs of broth, along with quite a few glasses of juice and milk.” Tara explains softly as she turns the bacon before pouring pancake mixture into another skillet. 

“Good. From what Mr. Giles said, that’s half the battle. Her being awake and conscious, eating and drinking fluids will get her back on her feet in no time.” Ingrid offers quietly as Tara nods her agreement. 

“A slayer’s healing abilities are remarkable. But it’ll still take a while with her leg. The rest of her will probably be completely healed within a couple more days.” Tara smiles over her shoulder. “Would you like me to fix you something while I’m cooking?”

“No, thank you. I had a couple pieces of toast earlier to help soak up the caffeine.” Ingrid holds up her coffee mug, smiling at Tara. “Plus you know how we are around here. Help yourself is our motto.”

“I know… but since I was already here.” Tara shrugs her shoulders as she flips the pancake onto a plate before pouring more mix into the skillet. Quickly cracking the dozen eggs into a bowl, Tara whisks them together quickly and efficiently before setting them aside to flip the pancake and turn the bacon again. Turning to the side, she places a couple slices of bread in the toaster before snapping her fingers and pulling out the butter and strawberry jam from the refrigerator. 

“Strawberry jam?” Ingrid raises her eyebrow at the Wiccan.

“She likes to spread jam on her pancakes instead of butter or syrup.” Tara explains self-consciously as she continues to work on the slayer’s breakfast.

“Okay.” Ingrid purses her lips as she watches Tara pile up a plate with pancakes, putting two on another plate while placing the majority of the bacon with the huge stack of pancakes and the eggs with toast on another plate. Carefully arranging all the items on the tray, before reaching into the refrigerator and pulling out the half gallon of milk. Ingrid bites her lip to keep from laughing as Tara places two glasses on the plate with the small stack of pancakes while hooking the jug of milk through a finger and picking up the tray, carrying it quickly out of the room. “Surely to goodness, that small woman in there won’t be able to eat all that!” Ingrid blinks at the thought.

***

Buffy moans quietly, as she can swear she smells food, her nose twitching as she slowly gains consciousness. She groans loudly as she has this uncontrollable urge to use the bathroom, also. 

“What’s the matter, sweetie?” Tara questions softly as she sets down the tray, placing the milk on the nightstand.

“Bathroom.” Buffy hoarsely croaks out, before opening her eyes to stare in surprise at Tara. A small smile slowly working across her face as it sinks in again, that the Wiccan is alive. 

“You have a couple choices.” Tara explains softly as she kneels down beside the bed, pulling out a pan. “Bedpan or I can help float you to the bathroom.”

Buffy looks in disgust at the bedpan, her eyes going from the pan to Tara’s laughing countenance.

“I guess that answers that.” Tara replaces the bedpan before walking over to the closet, pulling out a robe. Walking over to the bed, she whispers the incantation to make Buffy float, smirking, as Buffy’s eyes get huge. 

“Hey! When did you learn how to do that?” Buffy tosses off the covers, so she doesn’t pull them from the bed. 

“I could always float things, Buffy.” Tara admits, smiling at the slayer as she shifts Buffy around so she can pull the robe on her, before looking at the slayer. “Want to hold on, or do you want to be pushed?” Tara offers, eyeing the slayer’s grinning countenance. 

“Ummm…” Buffy tilts her head in consideration. “Hold on the way there, then be pushed on the way back.” Buffy finally decides, her eyes twinkling as Tara laughs. 

“Grab onto something.” Tara comes to stand in front of Buffy, her back to the slayer.

Buffy blinks in surprise as she stares at Tara’s back. Eyeing the woman up and down noticing that Tara’s hair has grown quite a bit longer. In fact surprised to notice it was down around the woman’s waist even being braided. “Telling someone to grab onto something isn’t a very bright thing to do, Tara.” Buffy explains, trying not to laugh as she hooks her fingers through the loops of Tara’s jeans.

“I somehow doubt you’d grab onto something… odd.” Tara explains as she walks to the bathroom, gently easing the slayer inside. Making sure Buffy could reach the bars in the handicapped adapted bathroom she looks at Buffy for a moment. “You should be able to pull yourself around in here to take care of your business. I’ll stand outside the door to give you a bit of privacy. Call for me, when you need me.” Tara pats Buffy on the hand before easing out of the bathroom.

Buffy stares at the closed door for a few minutes before quickly taking care of the necessities, grimacing as she realizes she doesn’t have her toothbrush. “Tara?” Buffy calls out, not surprised when the Wiccan opens the door almost immediately. 

“Ready?” Tara smiles softly at Buffy.

“Actually, I was wondering if you guys found my backpack. I really, really would like to brush my teeth.” Buffy wrinkles her nose.

“Goddess, I’m sorry! I didn’t even think about that. Yes, we did. I’ll get it for you.” Tara offers leaving the room quickly, to go back to Buffy’s room.

Buffy blinks as one moment the Wiccan is there, the next gone. “Thanks.” Buffy mumbles to the empty room.

“Here.” Tara walks into the bathroom, the slayer’s backpack in her hands. “No one went through it, do you want to get it out, or would you like me to?”

“Front pocket.” Buffy smiles, pointing to the pocket, letting Tara know to go ahead and pull it out.

Tara unzips the pocket and pulls out the small travel sized toothbrush and toothpaste, pulling the cover off the tooth brush before leaning around Buffy to turn on the water, wetting the toothbrush before placing some toothpaste on the bristles. Handing the toothbrush to Buffy, she quickly tucks away the toothpaste, missing the surprised look on the slayer’s face as she finally lifts the toothbrush up to her mouth.

Buffy slowly brushes her teeth, considering the Wiccan behind her. Feelings stirring inside her from the brief contact of Tara’s body pressed up against hers. Finishing brushing her teeth, Buffy puts the cover back on the toothbrush, shifting her body around and tucking it away in the pocket of her backpack Tara’s still holding. “All minty fresh, now.” Buffy smiles, as Tara grins crookedly at her.

“Missed a little bit.” Tara reaches up and brushes away a small bit of toothpaste from the corner of Buffy’s mouth with her thumb. “Come on, Slayer. Let’s get you some food in that tummy of yours.”

Buffy blushed lightly because her stomach had started growling loudly as Tara had wiped the extra toothpaste from her mouth. “Looks like you fixed a good amount.”

“And you’re probably going to eat a good amount.” Tara pulls Buffy out of the bathroom before getting behind her and placing her hands on her waist to push her quickly down the hallway to her room.

Buffy chuckles softly. “I kind of like moving around like this.”

“Don’t get used to it. Knowing you, you’ll be up on your own two feet in no time. But please, give it a little while. Your leg was badly broken, and even with slayer healing it might take the better part of a month for it to heal.” Tara explains quietly.

“How long have I been here?” Buffy finally questions, having an idea with how well certain body parts were healed, but curious just the same.

“Just a little over a week.” Tara admits softly. “When Giles called the Coven and told Ingrid that you hadn’t checked in with him after a week, since you arrived here in Sweden, we went out looking for you.”

“It was you there.” Buffy looks at Tara, seeing the woman nod her head in answer as Tara pushes her onto the bed, making her comfortable before grabbing the pillows and propping her up, finally releasing the spell.

Tara places her plate and both glasses on the nightstand before settling the tray on Buffy’s lap. “Dig in, sweetie.” Tara smiles quickly at Buffy before she turns and fills Buffy’s glass with milk, placing it within reach before pouring herself a half glass of milk, sitting down to eat her pancakes and bacon.

Buffy feels her mouth watering at the pile of food on her plate. “Thank you.” Buffy mutters quickly spreading the jam across her pancakes before digging into her breakfast. 

“You’re welcome.” Tara smiles as she slowly eats her pancakes, watching as Buffy makes short work of the pile of food on her tray. Watching as the slayer scoops some of the scrambled eggs, throwing it on the toast to make a sandwich and eating it, Tara shakes her head. “Do you need more, sweetie?”

Buffy grunts as she wipes up the last of the eggs with a piece of toast. “Maybe some more milk.” Buffy mutters as she reaches for the glass, draining it. 

“Do you want anything in particular for lunch? I’m going to make a run to the local market and stock up on some food for you. Ingrid was surprised at the amount of food I fixed. I don’t think she thought you could eat it all.” Tara jokes, looking at the now empty plates. “We all pretty much fend for ourselves around here. Occasionally a couple of us will get together and cook a big meal for everyone.” Tara explains softly.

“Damn. Have Giles send money for my food and care. I didn’t even think about that.” Buffy’s eyes look apologetically at Tara.

“I think it’s all already been taken care of, sweetie.” Tara stacks the plates and utensils on the tray before setting it down on the nightstand. Quickly filling the slayer’s glass with the rest of the milk, she hands it to Buffy. “Do you want a couple more pain pills?” Tara questions, having seen the wince of pain on Buffy’s face.

“Not right now.” Buffy shakes her head as she shifts slightly. “I’d dearly love to take a shower, though.” Buffy admits, frowning down at her body. 

“Not with your leg like it is.” Tara shakes her head. “I may be able to rig up something for you to get cleaned up in the Jacuzzi tub, but you’ll need help.” Tara admits quietly. 

Buffy tilts her head as she looks at Tara. “I would assume you’re the one that would help me, correct?”

“If you want.” Tara nods her head quickly. “I can see if someone else is free to help you, if you’d prefer.” Tara offers softly.

“Tara!” Buffy growls the Wiccan’s name, watching as Tara jerks her head up in surprise. “I don’t have a problem with you helping me, other than the normal problem with accepting help from anyone. Understand? Now, I have a personal question to ask.”

Tara blinks in surprise at Buffy before she nods her head for the slayer to continue.

“Are you seeing anyone here?” Buffy waves her hand around, indicating the Coven.

“I’m not seeing anyone period.” Tara tilts her head questioningly at the slayer.

“Just wanted to make sure I wasn’t going to have someone coming in and kicking my ass for taking you away from them.” Buffy smirks at Tara.

“That definitely isn’t a worry.” Tara sighs softly as she gathers the dirty dishes. “I’m going to go take care of these. Do you want me to bring you some juice or water?”

Buffy growls as she looks down at the bed. “Water would be great, thanks. I want you to figure out a way for me to get around without you having to magic me around everywhere.”

Tara nods her head, smiling. “I figured you wouldn’t like being cooped up in here for long.”

“Don’t like being cooped up period.” Buffy admits quietly. 

“Let me get the dishes taken care of and I’ll bring you a pitcher of water back. Think about what you’d like to eat so I can make a list before going to the market.” Tara suggests as she makes her way to the door. “It’s great seeing you again, Buffy. Though I wish it was under better circumstances.” Tara whispers before quickly leaving the room.

Buffy stares at the empty doorway. “You have no idea how wonderful it is to see you again, Tara. I had no clue how much you meant to me until you were gone.” Buffy whispers, feeling her heart contract at the thought. Turning her head, she looks out the window at the snow covered mountains, sighing quietly in silent contemplation.

***

Ingrid smiles as she watches Tara bundle up to go to the market. “Here’s some money for the food.”

Tara nods in thanks. “Keep an eye on her while I’m gone?” Tara questions hopefully. 

“Tara, she’s going to be fine.” Ingrid shakes her head at the worried young woman. Seeing the blue eyes narrow on her, she sighs heavily. “I’ll go keep her company. Be careful.” 

“I will. Do I need to pick up anything else?” Tara offers as she stands by the back door.

“No. I think Jessica is going to make a run for everything tomorrow, stock up for your young woman. I can’t believe she ate everything you fixed.” Ingrid shakes her head in amazement.

“She would have eaten more, if I had fixed it.” Tara admits, smiling quickly. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Ingrid chuckles softly as she watches Tara quickly stride out of the house and make her way down the walk. Turning, she quickly makes her way to Buffy’s room. Knocking on the doorframe, she looks in at the slayer who’s propped up, casually flipping through a book. “Care for some company?”

“Sure.” Buffy smiles at the Coven leader and waves to the chair normally occupied by Tara. 

“I was wondering if you were able to kill the demon?” Ingrid questions quietly as she settles on the chair, looking intently at the younger woman.

“Unfortunately, no. Unless I did more damage than I thought I did with the knife.” Buffy admits. “As soon as I’m healed, I’m going after it again.”

Ingrid purses her lips as she considers the slayer. “Not by yourself, you aren’t. I’d like you to take a couple of my well-trained combative witches with you when you go.”

Buffy starts to shake her head, when Ingrid narrows her gaze on her. “I’m sorry, but it isn’t their responsibility to deal with this. It is mine, however.”

“You don’t really have a choice in the matter. And unless you want them just to follow you anyway, you’ll let them come with you.” Ingrid explains no room for argument in her tones. 

“I’d feel guilty as hell if something happened to one of them.” Buffy tries to explain, her eyebrows drawn in a deep frown. “How about you contact Giles and see if he can get another slayer or two to come here? Would that make you happy?”

“It would make me feel better. But I can guarantee you that there will be one person in particular that would still insist on going with you when you go out to hunt the demon.” Ingrid relaxes back against the chair, as she waits to see what Buffy will say to that.

“There is no way in fucking hell Tara is going out there with me on the hunt.” Buffy growls angrily, her eyes sparking. 

Ingrid fights back the smile crossing her face as she sees the obvious care and worry in the slayer’s eyes for her young charge. Having Tara come out of her shell and argue and fight with her about the slayer’s care, she’d come to realize that there was a strength to the woman that Tara hid. Seeing the ‘mama bear’ mentality of Tara in regards to the slayer had her interest piqued. Now seeing the same mentality coming from the slayer, it confirms her suspicions, that the two women probably care more for each other than either one is willing to admit. “I don’t think you’ll have much choice in the matter. I’ve come to realize very recently that Tara can be extremely stubborn about getting her way in certain matters.”

“Not this time.” Buffy snarls as she shakes her head vehemently, wincing as it starts to pound. Unconsciously, Buffy raises her hand and presses it against her head.

“Here.” Ingrid reaches into the drawer and pulls out the pain pills. Handing a couple to Buffy along with the glass of water, she urges the slayer to take them. Seeing Buffy about to argue, Ingrid raises an eyebrow. “I’ll just sic Tara on you when she gets back. Let her know you were hurting and refusing to take the pain pills.”

Buffy growls quietly at the head of the Coven, before finally tossing the pills in her mouth and swallows them with some water. “This is ridiculous.” Buffy sets the water down, frowning heavily. 

“She wasn’t supposed to go out looking for you, but she did.” Ingrid explains quietly. “Actually, she didn’t give me any choice in the matter.” Ingrid shrugs her shoulders as she looks at the slayer. “I can assure you, that you have a choice in the matter. Take her along with you, so that way you can keep her within your eyesight and make sure she’s okay, or let her follow along behind you, tracking you and possibly get hurt.”

Buffy snarls her lip at the thought. “Well, it isn’t going to happen anytime soon. So maybe I’ll have time to talk her out of it.” Buffy taps her leg.

“Uh, huh.” Ingrid smirks as she settles back in her chair, watching Buffy for a few minutes. “How well do you know Tara?”

Buffy sighs quietly as she settles the robe a little more securely around her body. “Not as well as I should.” Buffy finally admits after a few minutes of consideration. “I know she’s a wonderful person. That she’ll do anything for a friend, and she has a shitty family. When she died… when her doppelganger or whatever it was, died… I realized that I never knew how much she meant to the rest of us… Now, come to find out that the woman that I had become a little bit closer to wasn’t actually Tara at all…” Buffy takes a deep breath, shaking her head in disgust. “I can’t believe that none of us realized that wasn’t really Tara. What the hell does that say about us as friends and loved ones?”

Ingrid leans forward and places a calming hand on the slayer’s tense shoulder. “Buffy, from what Mr. Giles and I have been able to deduce from what happened, the young lady that was impersonating Tara probably thought she actually was Tara. Mr. Giles was going to research in depth the duplication process, to see who or what could have made that version of Tara, though we both believe it was The First. Don’t beat yourself up about it, just be thankful that the woman you wanted to get to know better is here now, giving you the chance to do just that.”

Buffy slowly relaxes as the Coven leader’s words sink into her mind. Slowly turning her gaze on the older woman, she smiles. “Thanks. I have a tendency to dwell on the ‘what could have been’ instead of what can be.” Buffy admits softly.

“I think all of us do that to a certain degree.” Ingrid tilts her head as she considers Buffy for a few long minutes. “How do you feel about her being gay?”

“Feel? Why would I feel anything?” Buffy questions curiously blinking at the strange question. 

“Just a question. There are a lot of people that have problems with gays and lesbians. And from what I can gather, though she hasn’t said anything, Tara had some problems with how people felt in the past.” Ingrid shrugs as she looks at Buffy. “I’m just looking out for her well-being to tell you the truth, Buffy.”

“I would never knowingly hurt her.” Buffy whispers, shaking her head. “I would just like the chance to get to know her again. Learn about the woman she’s become in the years since she left.” 

“I’m sure you’ll get your chance, Buffy.” Ingrid smiles softly at the young woman as she watches Buffy turn introspective and quiet. 

***


	4. Chapter 4

Tara laughs quietly as Buffy practically runs over one of the other women that live at the Coven. “I’m going to take away your driving privileges if you keep that up!”

Buffy looks guiltily at the blonde Wiccan. “Remember, I’m the dangerous one when it comes to driving four wheels.” Buffy smirks as she spins the wheelchair and heads towards Tara who’s across the room by the window. 

“Forgot you didn’t have a license.” Tara jokes, smiling as the slayer comes to a skidding halt in front of her. “But I see you’re getting the hang of it.”

“Only a couple days and a few witches missing some toes.” Buffy jokes looking up at the Wiccan. “What’cha doing?” 

“Well, I heard a little terror was running loose in the house, so I figured I’d protect my toes by curling up here and reading.” Tara smirks as Buffy growls playfully and maneuvers her wheelchair to where she’s right beside Tara, who’s perched on the windowsill. 

Tapping Tara’s leg with her finger she looks up hopefully at the Wiccan. “Can I talk you into making me something sweet? I’ll do just about anything, if you do.”

Tara laughs as she looks at the playful slayer. “What do you want, sweetie?”

“Brownies?” Buffy questions hopefully.

“Nuts, no nuts, cream cheese icing?” Tara offers, tilting her head as she looks over the healthier looking slayer. 

“Yes.” Buffy grins happily at the Wiccan.

Tara reaches out and tweaks Buffy’s nose. “You’re spoiled. Just for that, you’re going to help.”

“Uh, uh. Not a good idea… I’m even more dangerous in the kitchen than I am on four wheels.” Buffy rolls back and turns the wheelchair to the middle of the library and spins it around, laughing as she catches one of the other witches poking her head in before hurrying away. “I think I’ve got them all scared.”

Tara places her book on the windowsill as she makes a wide birth around the slayer towards the door. “All the people living in the house and within a fifty mile radius know to stay away from a short little blonde-haired menace!” Tara chuckles wickedly as she quickly hurries from the room as she hears the squeal from the slayer.

“TARA! NOT NICE!” Buffy quickly trails after the Wiccan, knowing she has a good long hallway to catch up to her with. Grinning wickedly as she quickly catches up to the hurrying Wiccan, she maneuvers the wheelchair and has her right leg alongside the outside of Tara and quickly hooks her left leg around the Tara, pulling her into her lap

Squeaking Tara finds herself wrapped up in Buffy’s arms, with both of them barreling down the hallway. “Buffy!” Tara covers her face, whimpering as she waits for them to run into something. 

“Don’t trust me?” Buffy laughs and pulls Tara more firmly against her and slows the wheelchair down, rolling them gently into the kitchen. Pulling it to a stop, she grins as Tara finally uncovers her face and looks over her shoulder at her, grinning hugely.

Smacking Buffy gently on the shoulder, Tara starts laughing. “What has gotten into you?”

“Don’t know.” Buffy grins and shrugs her shoulders. “I haven’t had this much fun in…” Buffy trails off as she tilts her head thinking. “Damn, I can’t remember how long.” Buffy blinks in surprise, thinking for a few minutes, realizing she hasn’t taken time out to just enjoy life and laugh in forever. Even when she took off for three years traveling around, she hadn’t had this much fun. Buffy unconsciously hugs Tara to her, innately understanding that the Wiccan is the reason why. 

Tara feels her heart skip a beat as Buffy hugs her tightly. Tara closes her eyes and allows herself to enjoy the strength of the arms around her and the face gently rubbing against her back. Feelings she thought she’d locked away so many years ago to never be felt again start to surface. Swallowing hard as she thinks to herself it’s just her luck to start to feel again, and it’s for the one woman she considers the most heterosexual woman she’s ever known. Resting her hands on top of Buffy’s arms, she squeezes the slayer’s forearms gently. 

Buffy sighs as she feels the gentle squeeze, inhaling deeply of the Wiccan’s scent before finally easing her grasp from around Tara. Watching as Tara gently leaves her lap Buffy runs a hand through her hair as her eyes trail over the Wiccan’s form. The firm, yet soft flesh she’d felt being hidden by the loose clothes Tara’s wearing. “So, what are you going to make me do?” Buffy finally questions, trying to sidetrack the thoughts that are starting to swirl around in her mind.

Tara shakily runs a hand down her skirt as she keeps her back to the slayer as she tries to compose herself. “How about chopping the nuts to go in the brownies for starters?” Tara starts digging around in the cabinets, pulling out the ingredients.

“I’m pretty sure I can handle that.” Buffy smiles softly at the thought. 

“Would you like the brownies to be extra chewy?” Tara questions softly, finally looking over her shoulder at Buffy, her eyes caught by the soft, beautiful smile. 

“That sounds good.” Buffy watches curiously as Tara places some nuts in front of her along with a cutting board and knife. 

“I expect all your fingers to still be in good working order after chopping those, understand?” Tara quirks an eyebrow at the slayer, chuckling as Buffy hold her hands up looking at her fingers like she’s counting them.

“So, I start off with eight fingers and two thumbs, I’m supposed to end with the same amount, right?” Buffy wiggles her fingers as her eyes twinkle.

“That’s the general idea.” Tara nods her head, smirking at the slayer. “Get busy, Slayer.” Tara orders as she turns back, starting to dump the ingredients into a bowl, chuckling quietly at Buffy’s mumbling.

“Get busy, slayer, she says. I kill vampires, werewolves, demons, Hell Gods, and she orders me around like a kitchen scullery maid. These hands are lethal killing machines… and I’m chopping nuts. What is the world coming to?” Buffy grumbles, the smile on her face coming through in her words. Buffy finishes chopping the nuts, laying the knife on the cutting board as she relaxes back and watches Tara. Crossing her arms over her chest, Buffy doesn’t think before she questions Tara. “Will you come back to England with me?” 

Tara stops mixing the ingredients at the slayer’s question, closing her eyes as she takes a deep breath. “I… I don’t know.” Tara whispers quietly in answer. 

“I’m sorry, that was a selfish question.” Buffy stiffens slightly as she looks away from Tara, glancing outside. 

“It wasn’t selfish, Buffy.” Tara slowly turns and looks at the slayer. Seeing the closed off look on Buffy’s face, the same look when she doesn’t want anyone to know what she’s thinking or feeling, the look she uses when she’s fighting evil. It isn’t Buffy she’s looking at, but The Slayer. “Buffy… you need to understand that I came to the Coven to heal.”

“I understand, Tara.” Buffy turns her head, capturing blue eyes with hers. “I also understand the fact that it’s been almost seven years since you left. If you haven’t healed in that time, you’re not going to. And, God forgive me, but hiding and wasting your life away is fucking ridiculous.” Buffy growls angrily as she shifts her wheelchair around and quickly rolls out of the room, not knowing where her anger is coming from but not able to fight it back. Rolling into her room, she slams the door as she stares down at the splints supporting her leg. Growling angrily, she reaches down and rips them from her leg. “Been three weeks and three weeks is too fucking long.” Buffy gingerly shifts her leg onto the floor, rubbing her thigh and leg to help with the circulation.

Locking the wheels on the wheelchair, she pushes herself up. Balancing on her good leg as she gradually puts more weight on her right, frowning as she feels the weakness in the leg. Gritting her teeth, Buffy shifts more of her weight onto the leg, growling at the sharp pain emanating from it. 

***

Tara unconsciously wraps her arms around her waist as she watches Buffy barrel out of the kitchen, surprised at the slayer’s words and the anger in the hazel depths. Closing her eyes as she feels the tears slowly gather, Tara leans back against the counter and wipes the tears from her face as she considers Buffy’s words.

“She’s right, you know.” Ingrid calmly walks into the room, having been in the room next door, heard everything and seen the angry retreat of the slayer. Watching as Tara jerks her head up to stare at her with sad blue eyes, Ingrid shakes her head. “You’ve been hiding away here, for a very long time. You have nothing left to learn from us, Tara. You’re a very talented, strong Wiccan. And I hope you understand what I’m going to say is for your own good.” Ingrid takes a deep breath as she looks into scared blue eyes. “When Buffy leaves, I want you to leave also.” 

Tara’s mouth opens and closes as she feels her heart constrict. “But…” Tara’s so stunned she doesn’t know what to say to the Coven leader. “You’re kicking me out.” Tara finally whispers in a heart-broken tone.

“Like a mother bird, with her baby… Yes I am. It’s time you flew on your own, Tara. I’m pushing you out, because I’ve let you stay here well past your time. You should have left many years ago, and selfishly, I liked you being here. You’re a great help in so many ways…” Ingrid shakes her head, smiling softly at the Wiccan. “I’d love for you to come and visit us whenever you want. But it’s time to try your wings.” Ingrid doesn’t have the heart to tell the Wiccan that she doesn’t belong with them. She belongs out in the world with people that bring her to life and make her feel and care.

Tara stares after Ingrid as she leaves the kitchen. Chewing on her bottom lip, Tara shakily heads out of the kitchen, ignoring the brownie fixings and works her way to Buffy’s room. Frowning at the closed door as the slayer always leaves it open. Leaning her head against the cool wood, Tara tries to get control of her emotions. After a few minutes she knocks on the door lightly. Not hearing anything, Tara calls out quietly. “Buffy, can I come in?”

“Not a good idea.” Buffy growls angrily, her eyes flashing towards the door as she slowly works her way around the room, using the walls, the furniture and anything else that’s handy to help support her as she works on building the strength back up in her leg. 

Tara leans against the door, staring at the dark wood. “I’m afraid.” Tara finally admits softly, the tears coming to her eyes again. “I’ve become comfortable in my life here. There’s no expectations, no worries, and I’m not chancing my heart again here.”

Buffy makes her way slowly towards the door as she listens to Tara. Stopping beside it, she considers her next words. “Are you happy here, Tara?” Buffy finally questions softly.

“I’m comfortable here.” Tara whispers again. “I’m not happy, I’m not sad… I’m comfortable.”

“So, pretty much one day is just like the other?” Buffy presses her forehead against the door, unaware of the fact that she’s almost mirroring Tara exactly. 

“That sums it up nicely. At least until you arrived.” Tara chuckles sadly. “You took my comfortable life and have turned it upside down.”

“Good.” Buffy allows a small smile to cross her face at the Wiccan’s admittance. “Would you come back with me, Tara?” Buffy finally questions the Wiccan again, softly. 

Tara takes a deep breath as she considers the slayer’s words. “I’m leaving, one way or another when you leave, Buffy. Ingrid pretty much just gave me my walking papers. It isn’t fair for me to go with you just because I don’t have anywhere else to go, and I want you to know that.”

Buffy pulls her lips back away from her teeth in a silent snarl. “So, now you’re not going with me just to prove something?”

“I don’t want you to think that’s the reason I’m going with you, Buffy. I don’t want you to think I chose to go with you because I didn’t have any other choice.” Tara tries to explain. 

“There’s always choices, Tara. You could hike across the country, working odd jobs if you wanted to. I know whatever you set your mind to, you could do, so that is so not even a consideration as to you coming with me or not. Third time, will you come back with me, Tara?” Buffy finally questions for the last time, holding her breath as she waits for the answer, realizing that she wants Tara to come back for more reasons than she can count.

Tara presses her hand against the door as she slowly nods her head. “Yes, I’ll come back with you, Buffy.”

“Yes!” Buffy hisses loudly as she shifts from the door and opens it quickly, surprised as Tara almost falls in the room, catching herself at the last minute.

“Goddess, you could have warned… Why the hell are you up on your leg? Where’re your splints?” Tara frowns heavily as she looks at Buffy, her eyes looking around the room, seeing the splints in pieces by Buffy’s wheelchair. “Damn it! You may be the slayer, but it’s still going to take a while for your leg to heal!” Tara wraps her arm quickly around Buffy, practically lifting the slayer against her side as she pretty much carries her back to her bed, getting her situated on the covers as she scowls down at the slayer. 

“It’s had long enough, Tara. I need to start using it to build up the strength in it again.” Buffy pats her leg as she looks at the Wiccan. “I’ve babied it long enough. I need to start using it.”

Tara closes her eyes and rubs her head at the slayer’s stubbornness. “Fine, but you’re going to use either crutches or a cane. And I mean use them, not trip people with them.” Tara opens her eyes and pins the slayer with her blue eyes.

“Yes, mom.” Buffy starts to grin as she sees the fire in Tara’s blue eyes. “Can I have a cane, please? And how long before the brownies are done?”

Tara throws her hands up in the air. “I’ll find you a cane. The brownies aren’t even in the oven yet, so it’s going to be a while.” Tara turns on her heel and heads towards the door. “Goddess save me from stubborn slayers.” 

Buffy smirks as Tara strides out of the room, lacing her fingers together behind her head Buffy’s smirk turns to a huge grin as she stares up at the ceiling. “I’m going to have to call Giles and tell him I’ll be coming back with Tara. That way he can have a plane ticket ready for her when we get to the airport after taking care of this damn demon.”

***

Buffy whimpers loudly at the painful cramp in the calf of her right leg, having overdone it with hiking and running around outside, testing the strength of her leg.

Tara quickly makes her way towards Buffy’s room, having seen the slayer come in from her exercise, shaking her head at the stubborn slayer. The woman had been with them for five weeks now, after the Krinakill Demon had almost killed her. Hearing the loud whimper coming from Buffy, Tara runs into the room, seeing Buffy hunched up, grasping for her calf. 

Buffy looks up with pain filled eyes. “Cramp.” 

“Oh, sweetie. Take your pants off.” Tara orders as she runs back out of the room.

Buffy groans as she rolls out of the bed, whimpering louder as the cramp tightens even more in her calf. Quickly unbuttoning and unzipping her pants, she shoves them down her legs, groaning as she realizes she didn’t pull off her hiking boots. Looking up as Tara comes sliding back into the room.

“Sit.” Tara orders and quickly kneels, untying and yanking off the slayer’s boots before pulling her pants the rest of the way off. Grasping the slayer’s legs, she swings the slayer around, so her legs are on the bed climbing into the bed and placing Buffy’s right leg in her lap as she pours some warming lotion into her hand, rubbing them together quickly and starting to work over the knotted up muscle. Wincing as she hears Buffy bite back a cry of pain. “Sorry.”

“Gotta hurt to make it better.” Buffy grunts and flops back onto the bed, throwing her forearm across her eyes as Tara’s fingers start to dig into the muscle, loosening it. 

After roughly fifteen minutes, Tara sighs as she feels the muscle finally unknot and loosen. Gentling her fingers, she reaches for the lotion, pouring a little more in her hand as she works on the whole calf, hoping to relax the muscle the rest of the way. “You overdid it.” Tara comments quietly. 

“Yeah.” Buffy agrees softly as she pulls her arm away from her eyes, now that the pain isn’t excruciating. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Tara looks up, smiling quickly at the slayer before turning her gaze back to what she’s doing. “That was a nasty one. You actually might be feeling that deep in the muscle for a little while.”

Buffy nods her agreement as she watches Tara silently. Having spent the better portion of the past four weeks with the Wiccan, not counting The first week she’d been unconscious, Buffy realizes she’s come to care for the Wiccan immensely, the two women having talked extensively about anything and everything that had happened in their lives. Buffy had cautiously brought up about her doppelganger’s death, and Willow’s reaction. Tara had turned pale, having known what happened, but not the details. When Tara had explained to Buffy what exactly Willow had done, Buffy had been surprised, to say the least, that Willow would do something like that. When she’d turned angry at the thought of Willow’s taking Tara’s free will away from her, Tara had calmed her down whispering that it was over and done with a long time ago. 

Buffy had finally told Tara about Kennedy and Willow, the two women having stuck together all these years, surprising her. Buffy had admitted her misgivings about the slayer to Tara, how she thought at first that Willow was just another in a long line of Kennedy’s conquests… and that she had honestly thought that maybe Willow was using Kennedy to get over Tara. But over the years, Buffy had come to the conclusion that the two really did love each other. Maybe not in the way Tara and Willow had, but in a Kennedy and Willow way, which was their way and the right way. Tara had surprised her when she’d admitted that she was happy Willow had found someone to spend her life with. 

When Buffy had questioned Tara if she’d had anyone to love, the Wiccan had just smiled sadly and shook her head. Explaining to Buffy that she hadn’t been willing to risk being hurt again like Willow had hurt her. Admitting that she’d pretty much locked her heart away and was just taking life one day at a time, the days slowly becoming months then years.

Buffy shakes herself out of her musings as she feels Tara pat her knee gently. “That feels wonderful, Tara. Thank you.”

“No thanks necessary.” Tara smiles as she looks into Buffy’s hazel eyes. “Anytime, sweetie. My door is always open to you.” 

Buffy shifts her body up, and props her hands behind her, to hold herself up as she looks at Tara for a few minutes. “Is there any way I can talk you into staying here when I go after the Krinakill Demon?” 

“No.” Tara answers calmly chuckling at the disgruntled look crossing the slayer’s face. “I’ll do a locator spell on him, to help get the general area he’s in, to help out. Plus I’ve picked up a few tricks in the past few years. I think I might be of some help to you, if you need it.” Tara’s eyes twinkle as she looks at Buffy. 

Buffy’s mind literally drops into the gutter at the Wiccan’s words. “I’m sure you could.” Buffy roughly whispers, blinking and shaking her head at the thought of how helpful Tara could be. “Ummm. I think I’ll be ready in a couple days to go after it. If you want to let whoever’s going with, know…”

“I will.” Tara pats Buffy’s leg again as she shifts off the bed, grabbing the warming lotion before reaching down and grabbing Buffy’s jeans, tossing them on the bed. “Would you like me to scrounge you up something to eat?”

“I’ll come with.” Buffy offers as she grabs her jeans, pulling them on her legs before standing and pulling them the rest of the way up. “It’ll probably be good to work my leg, that way it doesn’t stiffen back up on me too soon.”

Tara smiles and nods her head in agreement. “Come on, sweetie. Let’s see what we can come up with.”

***


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy turns worried eyes on Tara as they work their way deeper into the forest. After Tara and Ingrid both had talked to her about Tara’s abilities, she’d finally allowed the Wiccan to come with her. After much more discussion, along with some additional weapons everyone had scrounged up, Buffy had been adamant about anyone else going. The smaller the group was the better chance of catching the demon unaware. 

Tara had sequestered with a couple of the other witches for two days, worrying Buffy until Ingrid had explained they were making up some different spells from scratch to make sure they worked properly that would be of immense help with fighting this particular demon. Buffy had been surprised when she found out they had kept her original clothing, which had some of the demons gore on it, able to use it for a more accurate spell, letting them know where the demon is within five yards. 

When Buffy had questioned how Tara had found her so quickly, Tara had blushed and finally admitted that she knew her signature so well, that she didn’t need any additional help to locate her that she could pinpoint where she was within a foot with a locator spell. Buffy had been surprised and curious at the Wiccan’s admittance. 

“He’s still moving away from us. We’ve closed the distance, but he’s roughly five miles ahead of us.” Tara admits as she looks at Buffy, seeing the worried hazel eyes looking at her.

“We’re not going to get to him tonight.” Buffy finally takes a deep breath, knowing it was wishful thinking that they could get to the demon and kill him within a day’s time. 

“No. We need to start looking for somewhere to hole up for the night.” Tara admits softly as she tucks away the special map before hefting her backpack and threading it through her arms, buckling it around her waist. Looking up at the sky, Tara frowns heavily seeing the clouds slowly rolling in. “And quickly.” Tara turns worried eyes on Buffy. “I think we’re in for a snow storm.” 

Buffy looks up at the sky before turning questioning eyes on Tara. 

“Trust me, I don’t think it’s going to be good. The most closed in area we can find, the better off we’ll be.” Tara explains hurriedly. “Damn weather satellites can’t foretell anything.” Tara growls as she heads in the general direction the demon was at a good clip, keeping her eyes open for somewhere they can shelter from the oncoming storm. 

“How bad do you think it’ll be?” Buffy questions as she strides beside Tara, sharpening her eyesight as she looks intently for some kind of rock formation that might help protect them from the elements. “Should we start gathering up deadwood on our way for looking for a spot?” Buffy questions quickly.

Tara shakes her head, before glancing at Buffy. “No. There’s enough brush and fallen trees pretty much all around that we shouldn’t have problems finding wood. I’m more worried about finding something halfway decent to use as protection. The small pup tent isn’t going to help out in this case, at least not on its own.” Tara admits quietly.

Buffy quirks her lips as Tara picks up her pace, the two women scrambling over deadfall and working their way over rougher terrain as they keep their eyes open. As the sky starts to darken, they both unconsciously look up, seeing the dark clouds starting to roll in. As Buffy growls and brings her eyes back down, she stops and narrows her gaze on something that caught her eye. “I can’t tell from here if it’ll work or not, but we might as well try.” Buffy motions over to the left, knowing that it wasn’t in line with where they were trying to track the demon, but their own safety being more important.

“Lead the way I can’t see it from here.” Tara explains softly, following after the quickly scrambling slayer as they pick up the speed to head towards whatever it was Buffy had seen. 

Buffy bites her lip as she sees the huge fallen tree, sighing in relief at the huge branches that will provide a natural shelter, with the trunk of the tree a good four feet off the ground, where it was caught quite a ways away in the neck of another tree. Setting down her backpack, Buffy grabs a hold of a branch and swings up onto the thick trunk, jumping up and down on it for all she’s worth, making sure it’s sturdy and not going anywhere. Jumping back down after about five minutes, grinning at a bemused Tara, Buffy shrugs. “I wanted to make sure it wasn’t going to fall down on us in the middle of the night and crush us.”

“I would say it’s a safe bet that it won’t.” Tara chuckles quietly as she grabs out a small limb saw from her pack, quickly working her way under the tree and starting to saw some of the dead limbs away, giving them wood for the fire, along with a cleared space to set up the tent underneath the tree. 

Buffy grabs the limbs and starts breaking them apart into smaller sections to be used as firewood, stacking the items up neatly against the side before heading back out from under the tree. Looking around she starts grabbing rocks and bringing them into their make-shift shelter. “Where are you planning on setting up the tent?” Buffy questions softly as she watches Tara survey the area after her question. 

Tara looks at the ground and kneels down, clearing away the area trying to look for a less rocky spot to make things a little easier on them. Finding an area that only has a few rocks Tara quickly digs them out, tossing them a couple yards behind her, more towards Buffy before she fills the holes with some of the dirt, trying to make it somewhat level. “I think this is going to be the best spot.” Tara finally stands, unconsciously brushing the dirt off her jeans as she watches Buffy nod her head as she considers how far away from the ‘opening’ the tent was going to be. 

Looking up into the tree limbs, Buffy works her way towards Tara and stops about three yards from her, seeing a decent opening between the thick branches. “If I trim a little more away from there, do you think that might be a good area for the smoke to escape?” Buffy points to the area she’s talking about.

Tara comes to stand besides Buffy looking up at what the slayer is looking at. “That should work. Let me trim a little more away from it, while you get the fire pit prepared.” Tara grins at Buffy before she grabs her saw and works on carefully cutting away little sections widening the area hopefully enough to where they won’t be choked out with smoke. 

Buffy brings more rocks in for their make-shift fire place, making it wide enough to hopefully fill up with wood to keep them decently warm in what will be freezing temperatures, yet keep the tree providing them shelter from catching fire. Starting with the smaller, more brittle brush, Buffy pulls out a lighter. Looking up quickly at Tara as the Wiccan laughs quietly at her.

“Sweetie, go ahead and get the wood all situated for a nice warming blaze, I’ll get it going.” Tara wiggles her fingers at Buffy, grinning lopsidedly at the slayer.

“Smart assed witch.” Buffy grumbles as she tucks away the lighter and starts stacking up the wood carefully before eyeing what they have for wood. “Just to be on the safe side, I saw some decent sized limbs that had fallen a short distance away, I’m going to drag them over here and work on cutting them and breaking them up for use, okay?”

“That’s probably a good idea, sweetie.” Tara admits softly, her eyes looking up at Buffy, showing a deep worry. “There’s a chance that the storm blowing in is going to be a good one. It’s getting to the end of the stormy season, but Mother Nature likes to usually go out with a bang around here.” Tara explains.

Buffy swallows and nods her head before quickly trotting out, dragging all the branches she can find close by under the shelter of the huge downed tree. Working her way further out, she drags one good-sized tree that had fallen, behind her to their temporary home. Bracing it somewhat up against the opening to hopefully help with the wind and snow that might whip through. Pulling off her heavy parka since she’d worked up a decent sweat, she makes her way back through the area lighted by the fire, smiling at Tara who had thrown up the small pup tent and taken off her own heavy parka. Peeking inside the tent, she chuckles seeing Tara’s jacket lying on the floor. Throwing her jacket in with Tara’s, Buffy comes out and crouches beside the Wiccan. 

“Figure we’ll need all the help we can get to help stay warm, but I know I sure as hell wouldn’t be able to sleep with that damn thing on.” Tara admits softly as she digs out a couple sandwiches, handing them to Buffy. 

“Only one.” Buffy hands the other one back to Tara shaking her head. “I know we have bars, jerky and other things to eat, but I don’t want to take a chance on running out of food, in case we do get a bad storm.” Buffy explains her reasoning.

Tara quickly tucks the sandwich away as she places the backpack against one of the limbs as she stares into the fire. “I know you’ve talked to Giles, what are you two wanting me to do when I come back with you?” Tara questions softly as she finally sits down, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on her knees. 

“What do you want to do, Tara? Did you ever finish college?” Buffy looks curiously at Tara.

Tara shakes her head, staring in the fire. “No, I didn’t.” 

“Would you like to finish? I’m sure there’s some way we can get your old transcripts situated for you.” Buffy doesn’t say it, but she’s thinking Willow would be able to do her magic on the computer and reinstate her back to the land of the living. 

Tara chuckles sadly and shakes her head. “That’s another lifetime ago, Buffy. I’m a different person now, and wouldn’t even know where to begin with taking courses today.”

Buffy nods her understanding as she slowly works her way through the sandwich. “Well, you know we can always use an adept magic user around, plus researcher…” Buffy bites her lip as she thinks for a few minutes. “Hell, you’d make a wonderful Watcher, to tell you the truth.”

Tara chuckles and shakes her head. “No thank you. I’d rather not have my ass handed to me by a fourteen year old superhuman, thank you very much.” 

Buffy smirks and glances towards the Wiccan. Shifting slightly, Buffy faces Tara a little more fully, watching the flames flicker over the Wiccan’s face, the blue eyes looking darker than normal. “How about having your ass handed to you by a twenty-seven year old superhuman?” Buffy offers, her eyebrow cocked as she looks at Tara.

“You’re wanting to handle my ass?” Tara jokes, laughing loudly as Buffy’s mouth drops in surprise at her words. Deciding to pick even more on the slayer, Tara shifts, getting more comfortable, kicking her legs out to the other side of the fire, while her upper body moves closer to Buffy’s. “I must say, I’ve never really had anyone ‘handle’ my ass, but I’m always up for experimentation.” Tara bites her lip to keep from laughing as Buffy whimpers quietly and rubs her eyes.

“Are you sure you’re the real Tara Maclay?” Buffy squeaks looking away as Tara’s words make her heart beat even faster and puts pictures in her head that make her want to take the Wiccan up on her words.

“Yep. And this is all your fault. You wanted me to join the living again, so you’ve got to take me the way I am.” Tara watches the slayer curiously, seeing the light from the fire flickering over the slayer’s face, making Tara blink as she can swear she sees a look of hunger crossing Buffy’s face. Putting it down to wishful thinking and the flames playing tricks, Tara reaches back and grabs a couple more sticks, gently placing them on the fire that was slowly burning down. 

“What’s it like?” Buffy questions softly, her eyes glancing at Tara for a moment, before sliding away to stare into the flames.

Tara blinks and furrows her brow, trying to figure out what Buffy’s talking about. “What’s what like, Buffy?”

Buffy plucks at her jeans as she shifts uncomfortably. Taking a deep breath, she makes eye contact with Tara before whispering. “What’s it like to make love to and be made love to by a woman?”

Tara stares at the slayer in stunned surprise as the question reverberates around in her head as she looks into Buffy’s cautious, wary hazel eyes. Swallowing as she tries to figure out where the question is coming from, Tara finally shakes her head. “Are you asking as an in comparison to being made love to by a man? Because I can’t honestly tell you that.” 

Buffy shakes her head and sighs quietly. “No, I wasn’t expecting a comparison… I was just wondering what it’s like.”

Tara looks back into the fire and runs a hand over her chin as she thinks about what the slayer is asking. “I guess it wouldn’t be that dissimilar from being made love to by a man, with certain differences.” Tara waves her hand down her body.

“That’s a given.” Buffy jokes quietly, smiling softly at the Wiccan.

Tara chuckles and slowly relaxes. “It can be sweet and tender, it can be hard and fast, it can be rough… I guess what I’m trying to say is that it can be whatever you want it to be, Buffy. It all depends on your partner.” Tara shrugs as she glances back at Buffy. “That didn’t help you much, did it?”

Buffy sighs and slowly shakes her head as she catches Tara’s eyes with hers. “I don’t know what I’m looking for, to tell you the truth, Tara.” 

Tara stares at Buffy for a few minutes, before questioning softly. “You didn’t mean that in just a curious way, did you?”

Buffy drops her eyes and slowly shakes her head. “I’ve never been truly happy in any of my relationships, Tara. I realized something while being at the Coven.” Buffy trails her fingers through the dirt under her for a few minutes, getting her thoughts in order. “I’ve been happier here in the past month with you, than I’ve ever been in the past.”

Tara swallows hard at the slayer’s words as she continues to watch her. “It could just be because you had no expectations and nothing to do but have fun and pick on people, Buffy.”

Buffy snaps her eyes up to look at Tara intently, wondering if that’s what the Wiccan believes. “Tara, I went off on my own for three years, traveling around the world with no expectations and nothing to do but have fun. I was fucking miserable. But since I wanted a vacation away from the ‘slaying’, that’s what I did until I was half out of my mind with boredom. There’s something about being with you that makes me happy.” Buffy taps her chest above her heart then taps her head. “Makes me happy in both these places.”

Tara shakes her head softly at Buffy. “That doesn’t mean that you would want me as a lover, Buffy, if that’s what you’re thinking. It just means that you enjoy being around me, and you like me.” Tara tries to explain, her heart hurting at hearing the words coming from her own lips. 

Buffy considers Tara for a few minutes, looking at her across the short distance that separates them. Seeing something flicker in Tara’s eyes, knowing it’s not the flames from the fire causing it. “What about you, Tara?” Buffy holds her breath, waiting for her answer.

“What about me?” Tara blinks in confusion at the slayer.

“Do you want me as a lover? Do you like being around me and do you actually like me?” Buffy’s voice has dropped, her voice becoming rough with the feelings working their way through her. 

Tare stares stunned at Buffy. Not knowing how to answer the slayer’s questions, her mind scattered to the four winds, while her heart is trying to pound out of her chest, trying to get her to admit her feelings for the slayer. 

Buffy sees the fear in the blue eyes, but as she continues to look into the blue depths, she also sees the flare of desire, want… Buffy stops as she finally realizes what else she sees in Tara’s eyes. Love. Pure, unadulterated love staring back at her from the blue depths, before Tara shifts to look away. “No you don’t.” Buffy growls quietly, closing the distance between them, reaching up to gently capture Tara’s chin in her hand, urging her to look at her again. Staring intently into the blue depths, she watches as the worry and fear are finally overshadowed by the desire and love. “Do you like…” Buffy inhales deeply before starting again. “Tara, do you love me?” Buffy hoarsely questions, seeing the answer in Tara’s eyes. Closing the short distance between them, Buffy slides her hand from Tara’s chin, through the silken strands to cup the back of Tara’s head, capturing the soft lips in a gentle, tender kiss.

Tara whimpers quietly as Buffy’s lips caress over hers in one of the gentlest, most loving kisses she’s ever remembered receiving. Raising her free hand, Tara cups the side of Buffy’s face in her palm, gently brushing her thumb over the velvety feeling cheek as she captures Buffy’s full bottom lip between hers, gently sucking on it, placing one more soft kiss on her lips, before easing back a short distance, dragging her eyes open to stare into sparkling hazel eyes.

Buffy blinks a couple times as she drops her eyes down to Tara’s pouty lips, wanting to feel the softness of them against hers again. Groaning quietly, Buffy leans back in, capturing Tara’s lips in a firmer, more exploring kiss as she drags her tongue first over Tara’s bottom lip, then her top lip, before running it along the seam of Tara’s lips pressed together, growling hungrily as Tara opens to her questing tongue.

Groaning loudly into the slayer’s mouth as she strokes her tongue against Buffy’s, Tara unconsciously presses up and into Buffy’s body, the two women shifting, Tara’s body brushing lightly over Buffy’s as the kiss goes from a tender, exploring kiss to more, a wanting, firmer, desire oriented kiss.

“God!” Buffy finally breathes out, dragging deep draughts of air into her lungs as they finally break the kiss as the need for oxygen becomes too much for the two women. 

Tara drops her forehead to Buffy’s shoulder as she feels her body coming alive again. 

“Your lips are dangerous.” Buffy wraps her arms around Tara, pulling her down on top of her, hugging her tightly. “Registering them as lethal weapons when we get home.” Buffy pants out quietly, closing her eyes.

Tara chuckles softly as she runs her hands through Buffy’s hair. “Time to back off?”

“God, no! I was just wondering if we should move this into the pup tent and how much wood we need to put on this fire to keep this place warm when we’re collapsed in a pile of sweaty slayer and Wiccan parts spread all over and no energy to pull the covers over our bodies.” Buffy’s head is turned to the fire, her voice serious. 

Tara chuckles, the chuckles turning into quiet laughs before her whole body starts to shake as she hears Buffy huff at her.

“I was being serious.” Buffy shifts so she can see Tara’s face.

“I know…” Tara laughs all the harder, hugging Buffy tightly. “You must have some serious faith in me, if you think I’ll be able to make you sweat.”

Buffy growls playfully in Tara’s ear before nipping on the lobe. “I’m wanting to find out if you can. Plus it’s been driving me absolutely insane the last couple weeks trying to figure out what you’re hiding under your clothes.” Buffy admits, her fingers working their way through the Wiccan’s many layers of clothes.

Tara shifts her body up and quirks her eyebrow at the slayer. “If you don’t know what’s under the clothes, you’re worse off than I thought you were.”

Buffy playfully smacks Tara on the butt as she lifts her head to nip and suckle at Tara’s neck for a second. “That’s not what I meant, and you know it.” Buffy releases the flesh and drops back down to the ground, looking up at Tara, searching the Wiccan’s features and eyes. “I think I’m falling in love with you, Tara.” Buffy finally admits softly.

Tara feels her body becoming still as she looks into open hazel eyes, seeing the love shining from the depths, surprised at the slayer so openly admitting how she’s feeling. Seeing the woman that has been through so much, that’s finally willing to take a chance on love again… Maybe not so much on love, but on her, on Tara Maclay the scared Wiccan that had decided to withdraw from life. Raising a shaky hand, Tara strokes her fingers down Buffy’s cheek, running her index finger over Buffy’s lips time after time as she looks into hazel depths. “I love you, Buffy.” Tara finally whispers softly after a few long minutes before leaning down and kissing the slayer lovingly, not deepening the kiss.

Buffy feels her heart expand as the loving kiss slowly ends. “I don’t want to push you, I know this has happened kind of fast.” Buffy whispers as she shifts slightly away from Tara surprised as she feels her own body shaking lightly with the desire flowing through it for the Wiccan.

“Has it?” Tara questions softly as she watches Buffy as the slayer shakily stands and walks over to the wood, gathering it to bring over to the fire.

Buffy looks up at Tara from where she’s carefully placing the wood on the fire. “Has it happened kind of fast?” Buffy questions, her brows furrowing slightly. When Tara nods her head, Buffy crouches down by the fire, watching as the wood slowly catches and starts to burn. “In a way, yes it has. But in another way we’ve known each other for years…” Buffy tilts her head as she looks back at Tara. 

“That’s part of it. We have known each other for years.” Tara explains as she shifts to sit cross-legged in front of the fire as she runs her fingers over her braid, making sure it’s still relatively tight. “We already know each other on a basic level. We know what each other are like inside. So we don’t have the initial ‘getting to know you’ period to go through like a lot of couples. However, we haven’t seen each other in years… And until roughly five weeks ago, you thought I was dead.” Tara whispers the last as she stares into the flames. “And I didn’t know if any of you guys were alive or not after Sunnydale collapsed.” 

“But we are… alive.” Buffy frowns as she sees the flames flickering off the wetness of the tears slowly trailing down Tara’s cheeks. Shifting behind Tara quickly, Buffy wraps her arms around her, holding her tightly with her legs on either side of the Wiccan, cradling her between them. 

“What if… this… happens.” Tara starts softly, gently squeezing Buffy’s arms. “And when we get back to England, where the rest of the world will intrude in, and you realize it was all a mistake? What do we do then, if you decide you don’t love me?” 

Buffy inhales deeply at the Wiccan’s words, shaking her head gently. “That’s not going to happen, Tara. It isn’t just because we’ve been sequestered away from the rest of the world here. Though, if it wasn’t for that damn demon, we probably would have never met up again. I guess I’ll thank him before I kill him.”

Tara chuckles softly at the slayer. “Promise me one thing?”

“Anything.” Buffy brushes her chin over Tara’s shoulder, holding the Wiccan tight against her body. 

“If you decide that this isn’t what you want… you’ll just tell me and not try and drag it out. Make a clean break.” Tara hiccups slightly as she tries to fight back the tears, knowing that her heart wouldn’t survive another crush if Buffy should decide she doesn’t love her.

“Tara, I plan on loving you for the rest of my life if you’ll let me.” Buffy whispers softly in her ear. “Give me a chance, please.” 

Tara inhales a shaky breath and slowly nods her head. “Everything that I am is yours, Buffy.” Tara relaxes into the slayer, finally letting down the last of her walls, praying silently to the Goddess for them to have a long and happy life together.

“And all that I am and ever will be, is yours, Tara.” Buffy presses her lips to Tara’s ear before shifting and resting her chin on Tara’s shoulder as the two women silently stare into the flames of the fire.

***


	6. Chapter 6

“We should go to bed.” Tara finally whispers, after the two women had companionably and silently watched the fire, occasionally throwing more wood on it as it burned down. Tara feeling comfortable and safe in Buffy’s strong arms as the slayer had stayed practically wrapped around her the whole time. 

Buffy squeezes Tara gently before releasing her and shifting back, standing and walking over to the woodpile to grab a couple bigger logs. Gently placing one on the fire, Buffy watches it to make sure it catches. Turning her gaze on Tara, who’s quietly watching her, Buffy smiles and offers her hand to the Wiccan. “Let’s go to bed, Tara.” Buffy gently pulls Tara up, kissing her softly before the two women make their way to the tent. 

Tara unties her boots, pulling them off as she watches Buffy sit down beside her in the small space and work on pulling her boots off also. “Buffy?” Tara whispers questioningly.

Buffy places her boots in the corner, taking Tara’s and placing them with hers before she shifts and looks at Tara. “I can’t tell you how much I would really, really like to make love to you now. But waiting for a better time… and a softer place… is fine with me, if you want.” Buffy runs her fingers gently over Tara’s cheek, looking intently into her eyes. “But I’m not giving up on having extra kisses before we curl up together to sleep.” 

Tara chuckles softly and leans in to kiss Buffy lovingly. “You’re a wonderful woman, Buffy Anne Summers.” Tara whispers before the two women work on re-arranging the items in the small tent so they can sleep together, unzipping the two sleeping bags and zipping them together to make one huge sleeping bag that they could sleep in. 

“Better with the clothes we have now, or should we take a couple layers off?” Buffy questions, looking at the thick layers they’re both wearing to help keep them warm. 

“Body heat works better without all the layers. But I would definitely want to keep the thermals on.” Tara admits quietly. “Definitely not sexy, but…”

Buffy chuckles quietly. “No, they’re not sexy, but they are warm.” Buffy stands and works on stripping down to her thermal underwear, folding her clothes up in a tidy pile in the corner on top of their shoes as she watches Tara start stripping. Groaning quietly as the Wiccan finally gets down to the snug thermal underwear, showcasing the Wiccan’s curves and valleys. Grunting loudly, Buffy shakes her head. “Not sexy, she says… Damn it, if she gets any sexier, I’ll have to re-think this waiting ‘til later to learn that body.”

Tara blushes lightly as she looks down at her long johns, raising an eyebrow as she looks back up at Buffy. “If you think these are sexy, it must have been a long time, sailor.” Tara jokes as she climbs in between the sleeping bags, watching as Buffy quickly follows behind her and zips up that side of the bag. Shifting their jackets so they’re on top for extra warmth. 

“Roughly two years.” Buffy admits quietly, as she reaches out and grasps Tara’s hand, gently tugging her towards her. “Come here.” Buffy orders softly.

Tara shifts the short distance, smiling softly as Buffy wraps an arm around her, urging her against her. Snuggling into the slayer’s side, Tara places her head on Buffy’s shoulder as she wraps her arm around the slayer’s stomach. “Been roughly seven for me.” Tara admits softly.

Buffy blinks in surprise, doing the math in her head. “No one since…” Buffy inhales deeply and hugs Tara tightly as Tara nods her head against her shoulder. “I should have known that, since you said you weren’t willing to risk your heart again.” Buffy whispers softly, knowing that Tara would never have sex just for sex. For the woman to be intimate with someone she would have to care for them, love the woman she was with.

“You mentioned the Immortal, what’s the story behind him?” Tara questions softly, her hand unconsciously rubbing across Buffy’s stomach. 

“Oh, God! Just go straight to a hard one, why don’t you?” Buffy half jokes shaking her head. “Believe it or not, he’s part of a group of people that can only be killed by being beheaded. It’s this whole thing where it’ll come down to a fight with only one to win. Needless to say, I guess I have this problem with wanting to get hooked up with men that never age… What the hell is up with that anyway?” Buffy grumbles quietly as she frowns in realization, raising an eyebrow as Tara chuckles softly.

Tara lifts her head to look at Buffy, her eyes twinkling. “I don’t know, sweetie. Men usually age a lot better than women. That whole ‘distinguished’ thing going on, whereas we just get old.” Tara shakes her head, smiling down at Buffy.

Buffy moves her hand to stroke a finger over smiling lips before she looks at the light crinkles in the corners of Tara’s eyes, raising a finger to gently brush over a set. “I believe you’re even more beautiful now, than you were back then, Tara.” Buffy allows her finger to trail down Tara’s cheek to stroke softly over her jaw.

“I was never beautiful.” Tara shakes her head, smiling shyly at Buffy. “You on the other hand have become more gorgeous over the years.” Tara whispers softly before shifting to place a soft kiss across Buffy’s lips. 

“I’m not going to argue with you over this, Tara. You’re beautiful, always have been.” Buffy strokes her fingers over the soft flesh of Tara’s neck as she looks over Tara’s features. 

“Makes me wonder how long you’ve been watching me, to notice me in that way.” Tara closes her eyes and groans quietly as Buffy’s fingers stroke further down, dipping under the edge of her top. 

“If I answered that, I’d have to ask you the same. Did you notice me as someone you thought attractive, or would like to get to know in a more intimate fashion before?” Buffy questions hoarsely.

Tara moans quietly, slowly dragging her eyes open as she looks intently at the slayer. “Buffy, you’re a beautiful, strong, charismatic woman. Pretty much every lesbian’s fantasy, so I’d have to answer that yes, I looked at you and had dreams and even the occasional fantasy. But that’s all they were. I was with Willow, and you were definitely not interested in women.” Tara explains softly.

“I may not have seemed interested in women, but I appreciated a beautiful woman when I saw one.” Buffy admits, a small smile crossing her face. “I have to admit, at first I didn’t really pay attention to you in that light. After all, best friend’s girlfriend…” Buffy rolls her eyes before smiling sadly. “I think I really started to notice you more in a physical sense after you helped me deal with my mother’s death. Talking to you made me look at you in a little bit of a different light.” Buffy leans up and presses a soft kiss on Tara’s lips, before urging the Wiccan back down against her. Stroking her hands up and down Tara’s back, Buffy finally continues after a few moments. “I can’t tell you how much I feel like shit for not realizing it wasn’t you that was there in Sunnydale. Especially after the whole fiasco with Spike and my breaking down in the fake you’s lap. It was after that when I really noticed how beautiful you were. Something hit a chord within me. Now to find out it wasn’t really you…” Buffy sighs heavily, smiling softly as she feels Tara grasp her hip, squeezing it gently in understanding.

“Sweetie, I don’t think it’s anything anyone could have known without doing some kind of spell that would show her as not being me. From the sounds of it, she didn’t even know she wasn’t me.” Tara explains softly. “I just hate that everyone had to go through that. If I had known…” Tara shakes her head, sighing deeply. 

“I’m glad it was the other, not you.” Buffy whispers hugging Tara to her tightly. “I’m so happy that you’re alive and here, now. I know I’m going to have a hard time occasionally, thinking or saying something that the other you knew. But you don’t have a clue about, and I want to apologize now for when I say something stupid like that.”

“It’s okay, sweetie. I know it’s going to take some getting used to on both our parts… Hell, for all of us.” Tara chuckles sadly. “There’s going to be a lot of explaining to do, and a lot of talking and discussing, probably some yelling and other things also, I’m sure.” 

“If it gets to be too much, I’ll grab you up and head up to this little out of the way cabin that no one knows about and we’ll hide to let the fall out happen without us, then come back a couple months later.” Buffy offers, smiling engagingly at the Wiccan.

“Out of the way cabin?” Tara questions curiously, looking back up at Buffy propping her face up on her hand. 

“Yeah. Giles gave me some money when I took off, kind of a belated payment for being a slayer all those years. I found this little cabin that belonged to this older woman. She and her husband used to use it as a second honeymoon until they got too old to go up there. I helped her out and we got to talking… Needless to say, they didn’t have any kids or anyone to leave it to, and I offered to buy it. I go up there every couple months for long weekends, and I also take a month off each year to spend up there just to get away from everything.” Buffy explains, smiling at Tara. “No one knows where I go… it’s something that’s just… was just for me. I’d like to share that with you, if you’d like.”

“Oh, love.” Tara feels her heart get heavy with the slayer’s willingness to share with her something that she hasn’t shared with anyone else. “I would assume with the way you’re talking, you aren’t wanting to hide what’s going on between us.”

“God, no!” Buffy blinks in horror. “I’m older and, hopefully, wiser. Hiding shit just makes everything harder, and this is something I definitely do NOT want to hide. Hell, I honestly never could figure out why Willow hid your guys’ relationship for so long. I know you two had been together for longer than any of us knew.” 

Tara slowly nods her head, as she thinks about that time. Something that used to bug her and hurt her, but now is just something from her past. “It wasn’t too long after the incident with the Gentlemen, that we started seeing each other. We took things slow, hand holding for the longest time to eventual soft kisses.” Tara shrugs a crooked grin on her face. 

“That long?” Buffy blinks in surprise as she thinks about that time. “Jesus! That had to be almost six months before Oz came back and the rest of us found out.” 

Tara slowly nods her head, a sad, small smile on her face. “Close to that. I want to thank you for wanting to be up front about our relationship.”

“She hurt you in a lot of ways, didn’t she?” Buffy finally realizes sadly, her heart hurting for Tara and what she’d gone through all those years ago. 

“Yes, she did. But it’s in the past, and I can honestly say that it doesn’t hurt anymore.” Tara explains, as she thinks back over that time, coming to the realization that it really doesn’t hurt. “I feel sad and wonder what I might have been able to do differently to change things. But the more I think about it, the more I realize that we weren’t meant to be together. I was always more of a possession to Willow. Not a partner or someone to share her life with. She wanted to possess me and to be able to feel that I was hers and hers alone.” Tara shrugs as she shifts her body, resting her arms over Buffy’s upper chest and resting her chin on top of her arms, looking at Buffy. “Something you said earlier nailed home a big difference between what we have and what Willow and I had.”

Buffy brushes back a small section of hair that had come loose from the Wiccan’s braid. “What’s that?” 

“When I told you that everything I am is yours?” Tara smiles as Buffy nods in remembrance. “You said that everything you are and ever will be is mine? I once said something similar to Willow.”

“What did you say, Tara?” Buffy questions after a few minutes as Tara seems to get lost in the past.

“Sorry.” Tara smiles apologetically to the slayer. “I told her I was hers. Just a simple statement, that meant so much at the time. It was right before Oz came back and she chose me over him.” Tara nibbles on her bottom lip. “She never said it back. It always made me wonder that she never actually thought of us belonging to each other, just me belonging to her.” Tara shrugs as she looks at Buffy.

Buffy brushes her thumb gently over Tara’s cheek, seeing a sad light in her eyes. “It seems Willow tried to screw your relationship up from the onset, love.” Buffy whispers. “I’m sorry.”

“There is nothing for you to be sorry over, honey.” Tara shakes her head, shaking off the sadness and the thoughts of the past. “We all make our own mistakes. Hopefully we learn from them and don’t make them again.” Tara smiles softly as Buffy cups her face in her hands and lifts her head up to kiss her gently. “Hmmm. You kiss pretty good for a straight girl.” Tara curls her lips up into a half smile as Buffy glares at her. 

“That sounded more like a complaint than a compliment.” Buffy stares intently at the Wiccan, seeing the merriment dancing in the blue eyes.

“That definitely was NOT a complaint.” Tara shakes her head and shifts up slightly, staring down into hazel eyes. “Something about you brings out a very serious protective side to me, Buffy. I have this urge to protect you and keep you from the dangers of the world.” 

“So, you’re basically saying that you’re going to be the butch in this relationship?” Buffy questions surprised, starting to chuckle at the thought of her being the femme. “Oh, sweet, God.” Buffy laughs harder and wraps Tara in her arms, pulling the Wiccan’s body down against hers, enjoying the feel of the warm body pressing against her. 

“That funny?” Tara grins crookedly as Buffy laughs and nods her head. Tilting her head as she considers the slayer for a few minutes as Buffy continues to laugh, the tears rolling from her eyes. “Okay, I need to know why it’s that funny.”

“Not… you… being… the… butch…” Buffy gasps out, trying to get control of her breathing and laughter. “Me… femme…” Buffy starts laughing harder again, taking a few long minutes to get control, before finally continuing. “Tara, I wasn’t even the femme in my other relationships! I was the butch pretty much in all of them.” Buffy admits what so tickled her funny bone.

Tara chuckles at the realization, remembering how Buffy was with Riley and having to silently agree with the slayer. “So, no butchiness allowed for me, huh?”

“I didn’t say that, did I?” Buffy questions, raising her eyebrows in surprise as she looks up at Tara. “I… I think it could be possible, to tell you the truth.” Buffy admits seriously as she watches Tara’s eyes become serious as they look down at her. “Tara… I never gave anyone that much control over me before. I think ultimately that I was afraid of being hurt by them and always held that part of me back that was willing to let someone else take over the care and being in charge.” Buffy explains her eyes watching as slow understanding comes into Tara’s blue eyes. “I don’t think I ever loved and trusted someone enough to let them have that power over me.” 

Tara blinks back the tears she’s feeling gathering, lifting a hand up to stroke softly over Buffy’s face. “You’ve never allowed yourself to just let go and let someone else protect you and love you completely, have you?”

Buffy swallows and slowly shakes her head. “No. Never.” Buffy slowly closes her eyes as Tara comes closer, kissing her softly and tenderly, a kiss of giving and love, with a hint of a promise of what is to come. As Tara slowly backs away, rolling her body to the side, gently urging her to follow, Buffy finds herself plastered against Tara’s side, her arm and leg thrown territorially over the Wiccan while she buries her face against Tara’s shoulder. “I love you, Tara.”

“I love you, too, my sweet slayer.” Tara murmurs, placing a gentle kiss against Buffy’s forehead as she hugs her to her while running her other hand over Buffy’s arm, before running down to gently squeeze Buffy’s thigh. “Try and get some sleep, my sweet one. Hopefully we won’t have that big of a snow storm and will be able to go after the demon tomorrow.”

“If it isn’t bad, do you think we can trace our way back here, if we need to? Just to be safe in case a storm comes up?” Buffy questions softly. 

“Yes. I’ll make a little homing beacon that either one of us can tune into, just to be on the safe side.” Tara offers, smiling as she hears the questioning grunt come from Buffy. “Love, you have mystical powers yourself. What do you think they tapped into when they did the enjoining spell to defeat Adam?” 

“I can’t make things go bippity boppity boo, though!” Buffy looks up in surprise at Tara seeing the smirk on the blonde’s face.

“You could, if you wanted to. You just have all that potential locked down deep inside you. I’ll just show you how to open yourself to feel the beacon. You don’t have to actually tap into your powers to do that, more like feel the beacon. Kind of like how you feel demons. You never have to unlock those powers, if you don’t want to. That’s something you have to decide on.”

“I’d rather not. I’ve seen what could happen.” Buffy shivers uncontrollably at the thought of what Willow had done, not even wanting to tempt fate. 

“That’s your decision, love.” Tara smiles sadly, knowing what thoughts are going through Buffy’s head. “Let’s get some sleep, tomorrow’s a new day.”

“Yes it is.” Buffy allows a smile to cross her face at the thought that tomorrow they’ll wake up in one another’s arms, to work on their burgeoning relationship… after fighting the demon. Buffy snarls her lip at the remembrance of why they’re out here in the freezing cold, before a grin replaces the snarl realizing without that same demon, she never would have found Tara again. “I love you.” Buffy whispers softly as she snuggles more into Tara, closing her eyes at the soothing fingers stroking tenderly over her back and arm.

“I love you, too.” Tara murmurs just as softly a small smile on her lips as she closes her eyes, taking deep breaths as she slowly falls asleep, more comfortable and at peace than she’s been in more years than she can remember.

***


	7. Chapter 7

Buffy slowly wakes, aware of the warm arms wrapped around her, holding her tight. Placing a gentle kiss on Tara’s neck, Buffy gently disengages herself from the Wiccan. Smiling down at the sleeping woman, Buffy eases from the sleeping bag, quickly zipping it back up behind her, shivering uncontrollably at the drop in the temperature. Making sure their jackets are piled on top of the Wiccan to keep her warm before quickly yanking on her clothes and shoes, she leaves the small tent, frowning at the embers of their fire. Tossing some of the smaller branches on the fire, Buffy crouches down by the fire, blowing on the embers sighing in relief as the smaller pieces catch. Quickly building the fire up to a healthy, warming blaze, Buffy works her way to the opening, shifting the branch out of the way to look at the snow covered ground. 

“About six inches.” Buffy grumbles, looking up at the clear, but cold day. “Shit. I need to use the bathroom.” Buffy growls angrily as she quickly heads back, grabbing the roll of toilet paper, not looking forward to yanking her britches down to pee in the freezing cold.

“Hey, honey?” Tara calls softly having woken up a few moments after Buffy had left the tent. 

Buffy looks quickly towards Tara, smiling as the Wiccan comes out dressed, but rubbing her eyes. “Yeah?” 

“Let me do something to make it a little easier to deal with the necessities.” Tara suggests softly, working her way back behind the tent, a good twenty feet from the tent to kneel on the ground, digging a small pit before whispering a smell nullifying spell. Gathering up some of the smaller deadfall, she makes a small fire to help heat up around this area so neither one of them would end up with frost bite in a sensitive area. Looking up, she grins crookedly at Buffy. “We still have to squat to use the bathroom, but we won’t have to worry about smell, and the small fire should keep us from freezing anything important.”

“You’re a lifesaver.” Buffy moans quietly as Tara stops by her and kisses her gently on the lips before continuing back to the pup tent. “Tease.” Buffy grumbles.

“Nope. Not a tease, but I do need to brush my teeth.” Tara chuckles as she hears Buffy’s answer.

“I’m willing to put up with a little morning breath for some serious kissage.” Buffy grumbles before situating herself to relieve her aching bladder. 

***

Tara quickly grabs out a couple of the cheese sandwiches along with some beef jerky and water after brushing her teeth and checking outside to see if they were going to be able to continue on their hunt for the demon. Looking up at the clear sky, she sighs quietly at the realization that they should be able to continue. Shivering she ducks back in, working her way quickly back to the fire. 

Buffy eases around the tent, smiling self consciously at the Wicca. “Are we going to have any more snow?”

“Not unless something blows in… at least for a while.” Tara looks up, smiling at the slayer. “Go ahead and eat, honey. I need to take care of my necessities, also.”

“Have you eaten yet?” Buffy questions looking at the two sandwiches and the beef jerky Tara had set out. 

“No. I’ll take one of the sandwiches. The other and jerky is for you.” Tara eases up, heading back to the ‘bathroom’. 

Buffy rubs a hand over the back of her neck, wondering if she should eat the jerky, or save it. Deciding to take the chance, Buffy sits down to slowly eat her sandwich, savoring it to hopefully fill her up more, watching as Tara comes back after a few minutes. “What time is it?” Buffy questions curiously.

Tara looks at her watch, smiling. “Just after eight.” Tara unfolds the map, settling down beside Buffy, reaching for the sandwich as she tracks where the demon is, pursing her lips. “Looks like he’s doubled back. I think he might realize someone’s on his trail and is hoping to catch us unawares.” Tara shows Buffy the map, the demon a little over a mile from their current position. 

Buffy chuckles quietly. “Maybe we should wait and let him come to us?” Buffy looks up with a questioning look. 

Tara’s eyes become distant as she thinks. “Can I try something?” Tara questions softly, looking at Buffy.

Buffy smirks and her eyes twinkle before she yelps softly as Tara smacks her on the thigh. “What?”

“Not that! Gutter brain.” Tara laughs and shakes her head. “You know those protective walls you keep up in your mind?”

“Yes.” Buffy nods, seeing the serious look in Tara’s eyes.

“Let me know if you feel me knocking, okay?” Tara smiles as Buffy nods her head, the hazel eyes of the slayer watching her intently. Closing her eyes, Tara inhales deeply, exhaling softly as she concentrates on the woman beside her, hoping that there might be enough trust and love between them to open a mental link. Coming up on the walls… hell the steel vault, Tara sighs quietly realizing the slayer keeps not just her mystical nature, but her feelings and thoughts under serious lock and key. Mentally tapping on the vault door, Tara smiles softly as Buffy answers.

“I hear… feel, whatever.” Buffy rolls her eyes, not knowing how to describe the feeling inside her.

“You don’t have to open to me, but do you think you can picture a little hole in your door?” Tara watches as Buffy tilts her head. 

“Why wouldn’t I want to open to you?” Buffy questions curiously.

“Buffy, this area is your innermost thoughts, feelings, desires and everything else. You keep everything locked behind that wall, except for what you want people to know or feel. What I’m asking is for you to allow a small hole for me to make a link with you so I can talk to you mentally, I don’t want you to open yourself completely to me, especially not right now.” Tara explains quietly.

“Why don’t you want me to open myself to you?” Buffy shifts around to look at Tara more intently, trying to figure out her reasoning. 

“If you did that, it would be an overload to me.” Tara admits softly. “I would get all your memories, feelings, pains, hurts… everything if you did that. You’ve never allowed that wall to be breeched before, Buffy. And when and if you allow it to happen it’s probably going to be the most painful… and most wonderful experience ever.” 

“How can…” Buffy shakes her head, stopping herself. “This isn’t the time to really discuss this, is it?” 

Tara smiles sadly and slowly shakes her head. 

“Okay. But we will discuss this in the future… probably way in the future, but in the future.” Buffy reaches out to hold Tara’s hand, gently squeezing before leaning in and kissing her softly. “Small hole, right?”

“Right.” Tara slowly relaxes again, keeping her senses open to Buffy. 

Buffy pictures a drill with a small drill bit, holding the drill and letting it do the work to allow a small hole in her defenses, smiling as she feels Tara almost immediately plugging the hole, the woman feeling like the sun coming out after an overcast, rainy day, causing the birds to sing and the world to seem all shiny and new. 

‘Can you hear me, honey?’ Tara mentally sends, smiling softly as she watches the emotions crossing Buffy’s face.

“Yes, and feel you, also.” Buffy blinks and sighs quietly, a soft smile crossing her face as she looks at Tara. “Will you always be there, now?”

“No. After we take out the demon, I’ll sever the connection and you can plug it back yourself.” Tara blinks as she notices the crestfallen look on Buffy’s face. “Do you want me to stay there?” 

Buffy slowly nods her head. “You’re a ray of sunshine in my world, Tara. I’d kinda like to keep you there, if you can.”

“I can. Just if we’re ever separated by a large distance, we won’t be able to feel each other, and will have to close the hole yourself until we could re-connect.” Tara admits quietly. 

“Feel each other?” Buffy blinks in surprise, looking at Tara.

“Feel along the lines, honey. Follow it back.” Tara whispers, closing her eyes as she feels the strength and caring of the slayer come through to her, where she’d opened herself to the slayer, allowing more of her own thoughts and being to be available to her.

“Oh, wow.” Buffy closes her eyes, basking in the goodness, caring and love just open to her, mentally rolling around in Tara’s offering even as her body physically closes the distance between them, her mouth unerringly finding Tara’s in a heated kiss.

Tara moans softly as she lands on her back with Buffy pressing determinedly against her front, kissing her with everything she has in her, thankful they’re already on the ground, or the kiss would have her knees so weak they wouldn’t be able to support her. Burying her hands in Buffy’s hair, Tara nips gently on Buffy’s bottom lip as the slayer finally pulls away, panting heavily. 

Breathing heavily, Buffy buries her face in Tara’s neck, smiling as she hears the Wiccan’s heart pounding forcefully, even as she’s able to smell the woman’s arousal. “I can feel your love, your caring and your goodness. That’s… I don’t know how to describe it, but it’s a humbling feeling.” Buffy whispers against Tara’s neck. Placing kisses on Tara’s neck allowing her lips to linger and her tongue to swirl around the flesh until Tara moans loudly and presses her body up into hers. 

“Buffy, honey…” Tara moans again as teeth nip gently at her neck before Buffy starts to suck gently at first before growling to suck more strongly. Knowing the slayer is marking her, feeling the possessiveness coming from the slayer along their link and also becoming aware of Buffy’s own desire to be marked as hers. 

Releasing the blood red flesh, Buffy swirls her tongue around the heated flesh, before begging softly. “Please, Tara.” 

“This isn’t exactly my style.” Tara murmurs in a husky, sex-roughened voice before latching her lips onto the slayer’s pulse point and sucking hungrily even as she tongues the flesh in her mouth, growling as Buffy whimpers above her.

“Oh, SHIT!” Buffy cries out loudly when Tara actually bites down on the flesh she’d been sucking, causing her to jerk and have a small climax in response. Whimpering as Tara finally releases her neck, Buffy curls up on top of the Wiccan her body shaking as she fights to keep the walls up around her, though she has the urge to allow Tara to know, see and feel everything that she is. Knowing that this isn’t the time or place, Buffy fights it even as she feels Tara adding her own strength and power to hers to shore up the walls. 

Tara holds Buffy tightly, supporting Buffy as well as she can, surprised at how the wall had cracked when she’d marked the slayer, though knowing it wasn’t just a physical mark she’d placed on Buffy, but a soul-deep mark that would connect them for all time. Slowly coming to the conclusion that when they mark each other again, and let both their walls down, that they would literally be linked forever. 

“Would that be a bad thing?” Buffy finally whispers, her voice scratchy, as she hears Tara’s thoughts.

“No. That would be a wonderful thing and would only happen to true soul-mates. Something that I thought…” Tara sighs and shakes her head at the thought.

“You and Willow.” Buffy finishes quietly, lifting her upper body up so she can look down into Tara’s blue eyes.

“Yes. I thought we were. We just seemed so perfect for each other before the power became more important to her.” Tara admits quietly. 

“Kind of like me and Angel. I thought we were meant to be together.” Buffy shakes her head and chuckles. “What would have happened if we had hooked up in Sunnydale?”

Tara shakes her head and smiles sadly at the woman that now holds her heart. “It wasn’t meant to be in Sunnydale, Buffy. If it had been, we would have found a way to be together. Fate’s a fickle mistress, and for some reason she wanted us to wait until now to come together. She sent that Krinakill Demon to bring us together. How else is it that it would be right by my Coven, and you just happened to be the slayer that was sent to go after it?”

“Maybe she needed Willow to go on a bender to realize her true potential and get the control and learning she needed from the Coven in Devon. And maybe I needed to grow up some, and learn to be more open about my feelings, wants and desires.” Buffy offers, sighing quietly. “But no matter what the reason is, we do have a demon to go after. I want to take this son of a bitch out, get back to the Coven, pack and drag your ass back to England. You won’t mind that I plan on dragging your ass up to my suite of rooms, or the cottage and us living off delivery for a week or two while we become more… acquainted, do you?” Buffy’s eyes almost glow at the thought of having Tara above her, below her, beside her, inside her… Groaning, Buffy drops her head back on Tara’s shoulder as she feels the desire course through her for the Wiccan’s touch. 

“Naughty thoughts aren’t good right now, Buffy.” Tara moans softly as Buffy sends some very serious and explicit thoughts to her through their connection. “Goddess, is that even possible?”

“I don’t know, but I’m willing to try it.” Buffy mumbles into Tara’s neck, a small smile crossing her lips as Tara whimpers. “I think I like this connection.”

“I don’t think my body can bend that way, Buffy.” Tara admits, trying to get the thoughts out of her mind. 

Buffy snorts quietly before placing a kiss on Tara’s neck. “Demon. I’m feeling inspired. I want to get out of here so we can see if you can bend that way.”

Tara groans loudly even as Buffy laughs and eases from her body to stand looking down at her. “I might end up having to sever the connection, if you’re always going to be sending me thoughts like those.”

“Just look at it this way, when I’m sending you those thoughts, I’ve been thinking them too… and I can guarantee you that I am EXTREMELY turned on at them… Hell at just the thought of you touching me intimately my body starts to respond.” Buffy admits softly.

“That’s why I try not to think about you touching me.” Tara explains, her crooked grin coming across her lips as she watches a huge, happy smile come up on Buffy’s face. “Let’s gather everything here together. I’ll magically put out the fire when we’re ready to head out.”

“Don’t forget to put your beacon on this place, just in case.” Buffy reminds Tara as she heads towards the pup tent, climbing in to unzip the sleeping bags and re-zip each one individually as she rolls them into a tight ball to tie onto their back packs. 

“Thanks, honey.” Tara murmurs as she searches through her pack, grabbing a pinch of herbs, whispering an incantation as she spreads the herbs in a small circle. 

***

Tara purses her lips as she looks over at Buffy. ‘He should be about twenty yards ahead of us just to the right. Be careful, honey.’

Buffy looks back and nods her head as she eases her backpack from her, settling it quietly against a tree before pulling off her heavy parka, debating for a moment before pulling another jacket off so she has more maneuverability. Taking a deep breath, she pulls out a short sword and takes a couple practice swings before double-checking the other weapons she’d hid around her body. 

Watching Buffy intently, Tara prepares the spells she’d worked on with the other Coven members, having them ready to be activated with a single thought or word. Gathering her own weapons, Tara holds the map and works her way behind Buffy, staying back as Buffy looks over her shoulder and nods towards a rock outcropping. ‘Look for him love, he should only be about another ten yards ahead of you.’ Tara sends as she settles looking at the map and arranging herself so she can look out to where the slayer is. 

Nodding quickly to Tara, Buffy sends her senses out, frowning as she doesn’t feel the demon. Remembering how he had practically landed on her in their last meeting, Buffy’s eyes widen as she starts looking up, having not thought to ask Tara if they could say whether or not they had just distances or heights on that damn map. Wishing she could talk to Tara inside her head, instead of just sending her pictures, Buffy growls quietly.

Tara frowns as she watches Buffy look up. Looking back down at her map, she notices that the demon should be literally just a couple feet from the slayer. As the realization occurs to her, she looks up into the trees, calling herself every name in the book at the thought they didn’t think to cover that part of the distances. ‘Two o’clock, looking like he’s getting ready to drop!’ Tara sends quickly as she watches the mottled green and brown demon launch from the tree limb he’d been on. 

Buffy zeroes in on the demon and dodges quickly out of the way as he tries to land on top of her again. “Get me like that once, but never twice, asshole!” Buffy growls angrily as she steps in and swings the sword. Growling as the blade only cuts part way through the demon’s arm, hurriedly dodging the huge ham-like fist that comes at her head. Darting in and out quickly, striking the demon every chance she can while staying out of his way, knowing better than to get close to those killer hands.

Tara frowns heavily as she watches Buffy dart in and strike at the demon before jumping back out of hitting distance, noticing that though the slayer is hurting the demon, she’s not really slowing it down. More like a flea bite on a dog. ‘Do you have an iron knife? Maybe that’ll do more damage.’ Tara sends mentally as she concentrates on sending a spell towards the demon, hopefully to slow it down. There not being much information on this particular demon, they’re unfortunately shooting in the dark with a lot of the things they’re trying to do. Wanting to give Buffy a chance to take out the demon without interfering too much, knowing instinctively that the slayer has a score to settle with the thing that had almost killed her.

Buffy growls, drops and rolls as she pulls the iron blade out of her boot, sending it straight towards the demon’s head, growling as it’s arm comes up just in time, the blade buried in a thick forearm. Buffy shakes her head as she realizes that from her previous battle with the demon, where she’d stabbed it in the stomach, it looked almost unharmed, except for a slightly lighter area. “Do we know if these bastards regenerate?”

“No. We don’t have much information on them at all.” Tara calls back out loud, eyes opening wide as the demon’s gaze turns towards her. “Oh, shit.” Tara murmurs, hurriedly finishing the spell to slow it down. 

“NO YOU DON’T!!” Buffy screams, jumping up to swipe with the sword at its head getting its attention back on her. “You’re fighting me, you reject from hell.” Buffy blinks in surprise as the demon seems to be moving through molasses, quickly looking over at Tara, she sees the smile on the woman’s face. 

“Don’t know how long it’ll last, so use the time well!” Tara warns quickly, watching as Buffy’s attention goes back to the demon, the slayer dropping the short sword that hadn’t done that much damage to different knives from hiding places and goes at the demon, slicing, hoping to find something that’ll cut through the thick skin and finally kill the demon.

Buffy growls loudly as she doesn’t get anywhere with the knives she’s using, trying to cut at the demon. Using all her strength, she starts stabbing the demon quickly, hoping to find its heart and kill it this way.

Tara bites her lip as she watches Buffy move in a blur of motion, entranced at how much quicker and stronger the slayer is from the time she’d known her before. Realizing Buffy must be like a fine wine and just gets better with age. Eyes widening as she realizes that the demon is starting to move faster, Tara warns Buffy quickly. “Careful! The spell is wearing off!”

Buffy grunts and nods her head, not looking at Tara as she works her way around the demon, frowning as her knife hits a hard spot almost bouncing off something in its back. Working on gut instinct, Buffy tries another blade in the same area. Growling at the same response, Buffy drops down to the ground and picks up the iron knife that the demon had pulled out of its arm. Dodging a strike by the demon, realizing he’s almost moving at normal speed, Buffy jumps up, tucks into a roll over the demon, landing behind him and slamming the iron knife into the spot, yelling as it slides home even as the demon let’s out this ungodly scream.

Tara stands ready to send another spell towards the demon, watching as Buffy hurriedly moves away from him in the opposite direction. Tara turns her attention back on the demon as it screams and tries to get its hands back to the knife as he stumbles around. Wincing as the screams seem to get higher pitched the longer it screams.

Buffy looks around hurriedly and grabs a large stick, maneuvering her way behind the demon, she swings and slams the stick into the handle of the knife driving it deeper, dropping the stick and covering her ears as she runs towards Tara. The witch grabbing her and ducking down behind the rock outcropping as the demon let’s out the un-godliest roar either woman had ever heard, before a loud explosion rents the air, along with an acrid stench floating behind it.

Tara huddles behind the rock with her arms wrapped around Buffy, chuckling quietly as Buffy pants heavily after the expenditure of energy. “Do you think that did it?” Tara wrinkles her nose even as her eyes twinkle merrily.

“If not, someone else can come after that bastard.” Buffy rubs a hand over her nose, having a feeling that both she and Tara are going to have to wash multiple times just to get rid of the stench from being in the same area as the demon when it went up. 

“I’m not looking. That’s your job.” Tara points out as Buffy doesn’t stand up to see if the demon was toast or not.

“Uh, Uh. I fought the demon. You can look to see if he’s actually dead now.” Buffy smirks at the witch before calling out Tara’s name in surprise as the Wiccan whispers something and grabs hold of her foot before pushing her up from behind the rock outcropping, sending her floating. “NOT FAIR!” Buffy yells, before looking at the scorched and smoking area of where the demon had been, her eyes looking upwards and all around. “Looks all clear, what’s your map say?” 

Tara pulls Buffy back down, chuckling as she releases the spell before pulling out the map, showing Buffy the hole burned in the same spot the demon had died in. “I would say that you got him, sweetie.”

Buffy yells loudly before collapsing back into the snow, grinning up at the sky, chuckling as warm blue eyes move to look down at her. “And to the victor goes the spoils.” Buffy grabs Tara pulling her down to invade her mouth hungrily, growling into the kiss as Tara settles over her, kissing her back with everything she has.

Tara groans as she finally pulls away, needing to gather some much needed oxygen into her starving body. “You need to get your clothes back on. I’d rather you not get sick.” Tara points out quietly, running her glove-covered hand over Buffy’s face.

“Yes, ma’am.” Buffy steals another quick kiss before Tara moves off her. Sighing quietly, Buffy heads towards her clothes and backpack, quickly putting the layers back on.

Tara steps out and inspects the area, kneeling down and cautiously looking at the knives on the ground. “Do you think it’ll be okay to touch these?” 

“Let me pick them up. I have the whole slayer healing thing going for me in case there’s something weird going on with them.” Buffy explains as she grabs her backpack and walks over to kneel beside Tara.

Tara watches intently as Buffy cautiously uses a finger to run up and down the knives. Sighing quietly as nothing happens, Tara smiles as Buffy puts them in a bag and places them in her backpack. 

“If we hurry up, we can get back to the Coven before nightfall.” Buffy murmurs, sighing loudly in relief to have the demon taken care of. Standing she throws on the backpack and latches it properly as Tara becomes situated. 

“I’ll lead the way.” Tara smiles softly at Buffy, kissing her gently before turning to head back towards the Coven.

“And I’ll follow you the whole way.” Buffy murmurs, her eyes on her soon to be lover, thankful for whatever twist of fate brought the Wiccan back into her life.

***


	8. Chapter 8

Buffy watches silently as Tara hugs everyone goodbye. The Coven had contacted someone and had a couple motor scooters delivered for the two women to ride back to the airport, having had Buffy’s picked up and returned after finding the slayer. 

Ingrid works her way beside the slayer, watching with the petite woman. “Take care of her, Buffy. I don’t think I need to tell you what a wonderful person she is.”

“No. But being reminded of it occasionally isn’t a bad thing.” Buffy murmurs smiling softly. The two women had decided to hold off ‘til they got back to England to become more intimate, though the few days they had spent in the Coven together after killing the demon was making it harder and harder on both women. “I love her.” Buffy admits quietly.

Ingrid smiles at the slayer, whose eyes haven’t left the witch. “I know. Don’t let other people come between you, Buffy. Love is too precious to throw away because of what other people might think or say.”

“Or do.” Buffy whispers, nodding her head in agreement. “The only way I’ll give her up, is if she wants it. There is no other way it’s going to happen.” 

“Good. You two stay in touch. You’re always welcome here, and though I may have been a bit abrupt with Tara, I think she understands why I said what I said.” Ingrid watches as Tara finally starts making her way towards them.

“She does. And thanks for the added push, though it ended up not being necessary.” Buffy glances towards the woman briefly before turning her head back to Tara, enjoying the sight of the woman striding towards her. Reaching out her hand, Buffy pulls Tara against her side. “If you need anything, please let us know.”

Ingrid nods her head and smiles at Buffy and Tara. “You two take care of each other. And please, be careful.”

“We will.” Tara smiles and finally hugs the Coven Leader with one arm, the slayer not releasing her hand. “Thank you for everything, Ingrid.”

“Thank you. You’re part of our family, here, Tara. You’re always welcome.” Ingrid smiles as she eases away from the tight hug. 

“I hate to say it, but we better get going if we want to make the flight.” Buffy smiles sadly at Tara and Ingrid.

“Go.” Ingrid chuckles quietly as Tara squeezes her hand before the two women pull on their oversized backpacks strapping them tightly as they walk out of the Coven. Leaning against the door frame Ingrid smiles as Buffy leans in to quickly kiss Tara before pulling on the helmet and climbing on the scooter, sighing quietly as the two women start their motor scooters, slowly taking off along the bumpy trail side by side. “Good luck, you two. You’re going to have a wonderful life together. I just have this feeling.” Ingrid chuckles softly as she turns back into the Coven, closing the door behind her.

***

Buffy threads her fingers through Tara’s as the two women walk into the airport after dropping the bikes off at the rental place. “Are you nervous?”

Tara slowly nods. “A little. Where exactly in England is the Council now?” 

“Just outside of London in a small area called Cotswold. Giles bought a large Townhouse with the funds from the old Council. I have a set of rooms there, but he also bought me a small cottage on the outside of town when I told him I’d like to have some place of my own.” Buffy admits quietly, shrugging her shoulders at Tara’s questioning look. “Sometimes the Townhouse becomes a zoo with different people running in and out. One day it could have just me and Giles there, the next day it can have ten slayers and five Watchers.” Buffy explains, smiling as they walk up to the airlines counter. “Buffy Summers and Tara Maclay.” Buffy places her Passport on the counter, watching as Tara pulls hers out and places it on the counter also. 

“So, you volunteer to hit the hot spots and help out with the younger girls?” Tara reconfirms from one of their previous discussions.

“Pretty much. Call it semi-retired.” Buffy winks at the witch. “They have a couple schools set-up around the world, where they train the younger slayers. Faith and Wood actually run one of them in the United States.” Buffy admits, chuckling at the thought of the slayer and the principal still being together. 

“I’m glad she was able to get straightened out. It sounds like she’s happy now, with what you’ve told me.” Tara thinks about the one and only time she’d met the dark-haired slayer. 

“She’s had a rough go of it, but she’s doing a lot better now. Still can be a bitch, but I don’t think that’ll ever change.” Buffy accepts the tickets and their passports, looking down to see they have half an hour to make it to their gate. Thankful the airport is small and only has three gates. “Come on, we need to check our backpacks, they’re too big for the overhead baggage area.” Buffy heads to the baggage claim area, watching Tara curiously as the witch murmurs something over both their bags.

Tara smiles as she sees Buffy looking at her. “I don’t know about you, but I have a few items in there that I want to make sure nothing happens to, so a little protection and anti-stealing spell was in order.” 

“Thank you.” Buffy accepts the tickets from the baggage handler, sighing softly. “I’m going to miss being here.” Buffy murmurs quietly as the two women walk towards the gate. 

“Why, sweetie?” Tara questions curiously. 

“Because of the calm and quiet of the area and the fact that this is where we found each other.” Buffy smiles shyly at Tara. “I definitely want to come back. Maybe we could go hiking and camping when it’s warm.”

Tara smiles softly at Buffy, seeing the love and seriousness coming from her eyes. Lifting up a hand, Tara strokes it gently down her cheek. “I’ll go anywhere you want, love.” Tara whispers softly, leaning in to brush her lips gently over Buffy’s. 

Buffy licks her lips after Tara pulls away, slowly opening her eyes to the witch. “Be careful with the kisses. You may end up with a very determined slayer wanting more than simple pecks.” Buffy warns, turning to finish the walk to the boarding gate.

Tara grins crookedly at the slayer, following slightly behind her as she takes in the woman’s form, Buffy having pulled off her large jacket. “That is so not a bad thing.” Tara whispers softly, chuckling as she hears a loud whimper coming from Buffy. 

“This is going to be a long flight.” Buffy growls quietly, handing their tickets and passports to the check-in person.

“We’ll be boarding in ten minutes.” The young man states in heavily accented English.

“Thank you.” Buffy takes back their papers, and settles beside Tara in a chair. Leaning in against the witch, Buffy whispers softly in her ear. “You know, I was thinking on the bike ride up here.”

“That could be dangerous.” Tara murmurs laughing quietly as Buffy pinches her gently on the leg. 

“Watch that.” Buffy orders quietly, settling her fingers on top of the witch’s thigh, letting them circle over the jean covered flesh. Blinking as she realizes she’d gotten lost for a few minutes, Buffy chuckles. “Anyway, I realized that you are a couple up on me.”

Tara blinks at the slayer and tilts her head. “What are you saying?”

“Well…” Buffy nips gently on an earlobe, before groaning quietly as they announce the boarding of their flight. “I guess we’ll have to wait until we’re on the plane, then I’ll tell you.” Buffy smirks as she stands and watches Tara look at her with narrowed eyes.

Tara follows Buffy as they hand their tickets to the stewardess, and board the plane. Following Buffy as the slayer settles in a seat by the window, Tara places their coats in the overhead baggage area, smirking at the thought that the slayer couldn’t reach it. 

“No picking on me.” Buffy growls quietly, seeing the smirk on Tara’s face after she’d tried to reach for the compartment before finally sitting down. 

Settling down beside the slayer, Tara leans into the woman so their shoulders brush. “I thought you liked being picked on.”

Buffy smiles at the twinkling blue eyes, the sight of the woman joking and being playful making her heart feel good. Watching as the small plane slowly fills Buffy reaches out and gently grasps Tara’s hand, smiling as Tara automatically threads their fingers together. “I like you picking on me.” Buffy leans in to growl quietly in Tara’s ear. “I can’t wait till we get to England. I want to learn the physical you as well as I’ve come to learn the you that’s in here.” Buffy raises her other hand to tap gently on Tara’s forehead before moving down to press against her chest. 

Tara blushes lightly before turning, her lips brushing across Buffy’s as she leans into the slayer’s ear. “Exactly how are you wanting to learn me, Buffy?”

Buffy’s nose twitches as the hint of arousal wafts up from the witch. Easing her hand away from Tara’s chest, Buffy leaves one fingertip against the Wiccan’s chest to start working in small circles. “By touch would be a good start, by sight… and by taste.” Buffy finishes quietly brushing her lips against Tara’s, moaning quietly as Tara captures her bottom lip between hers to suckle gently.

Finally releasing the slayer’s lip as the warning light goes off to buckle up, Tara breathes heavily, tapping the slayer on the nose as she settles back against her seat. “Something for me to look forward to… and hopefully for you, also.”

“Oh, most definitely. You already have me at a disadvantage.” Buffy checks her belt.

“Okay. Now you’ve said that I have you at a disadvantage and that I’m a couple up on you. You’re going to have to explain those comments, young woman.” Tara points out with a quirked eyebrow.

Buffy looks out as the engines start, before turning back to Tara, a mischievous smile on her face. Whispering softly, Buffy explains. “You’ve seen me physically… and touched me, Tara.” Buffy points out.

Tara groans quietly, before shaking her head. “But that wasn’t as a lover, Buffy. That was as a caregiver. I may have seen and touched your body, but I wasn’t looking at it then as a lover would.”

Buffy pouts as she looks at Tara. “So you didn’t check me out?”

Tara laughs quietly and slowly shakes her head. “Honey, you were unconscious and I was worried that you weren’t going to live. Do you honestly think I was looking at your body and saying, ‘Hmm, Goddess… Buffy has a nice set of pert breasts on her.’?” 

“My breasts are nice and pert?” Buffy looks down at her chest, laughing as Tara smacks her on the thigh. “I understand, but you still got to see me.” Buffy points out her eyes slowly traversing Tara’s form as the airplane starts to taxi down the runway. 

“Well… we could see about joining the mile high club, but I’m pretty sure you were wanting to take your time and have room to maneuver…” Tara wiggles her eyebrows at Buffy, chuckling as the slayer gets a calculating look in her eyes even as she shifts to look around the small plane. 

“I don’t think we should. Everybody on the plane would probably know what we were up to.” Buffy admits, sighing as she settles back into her seat, pouting.

“Plus, when I have you screaming out my name, they would be hearing it, too.” Tara breathes the words into Buffy’s ear, chuckling as the slayer shivers uncontrollably. 

“GRRRR.” Buffy growls at the witch and shakes her head. “Behave. I’ll ask the stewardess for a damn blanket and we’ll play under it, if you keep that up.”

“Oooh. There’s a thought. I think these arm separators move.” Tara shifts the item out of the way and grins hugely at the slayer. “These are reclining seats, also.” 

Buffy groans and buries her face in her hands. “God, if I were a guy we would be in a serious world of hurt.” Buffy mutters softly, her body throbbing at the thoughts the Wiccan is putting in her head.

Tara chuckles wickedly. “If you were a guy, I wouldn’t be here.” Tara points out, laughing loudly as Buffy looks at her with a deadly glare. 

“If I were a guy, I’d damn well have blue balls by now. I never understood the saying on a personal level before this moment.” Buffy growls as the fasten seatbelt light goes off. “Excuse me.” Buffy hurriedly unbuckles and practically runs towards the bathroom, ignoring the quiet laughter coming from Tara behind her. “Yeah, yeah. You know what I’m gonna do. Teasing witch.” Buffy grumbles quietly, whimpering at the comments the Wiccan is sending to her through their link that she, herself, had insisted on keeping open. 

Tara chuckles quietly, shifting to the window seat to look out at the clouds. Never knowing how much fun the slayer was before, but the time they had spent together had opened a whole new dimension to the woman. Also realizing that Buffy had changed quite a bit from the time she’d known her. The slayer being more open and talkative compared to the silent, secretive woman that she had been. Smiling softly as she feels Buffy settle in the seat beside her, Tara turns to look at the blushing woman. “That didn’t take long.”

“Be quiet.” Buffy growls softly, her eyes sparkling with desire. “It didn’t do a damn bit of good except make it worse. And I’m blaming it on you!”

Tara bites her lip to keep from laughing before slowly nodding her head. “I’ll take the blame, honey. I’ll even behave on the flight to England.”

“Please.” Buffy whispers softly, reaching for the Wiccan’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “I hope you won’t mind the fact that when we get to the cottage you’re going to be pounced on.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Tara allows her thumb to stroke gently over the back of the slayer’s hand, smiling softly as she looks at the small hand that has so much strength. 

“Looking forward to a person fumbling and not knowing what they’re doing? I think you need help.” Buffy inhales deeply, leaning back in the seat as she closes her eyes, somewhat worried about the fact that she doesn’t know what to do with Tara.

Tara sighs quietly, settling her other hand over onto Buffy’s arm. Leaning gently against the slayer, she whispers softly. “Do you know how to please yourself, Buffy?” 

Buffy’s eyes jerk open and she tilts her head to the side to look at Tara. “What?”

Tara smiles gently at the woman. “Can you bring yourself pleasure?” As Buffy blushes and nods her head, Tara chuckles softly. “Well, just to let you know… we both kinda have the same body parts, honey. What feels good to you probably feels good to me. I’m also curious as to why this is coming up now. In the past you didn’t seem… worried.”

Buffy groans quietly and looks up at the roof of the airplane as she thinks about it. “That’s probably because you were kissing me to the point of my brain shutting down and I was just reacting, Tara.”

“Hmmm. I like your reactions, honey.” Tara whispers softly in Buffy’s ear, placing soft wet kisses down her neck, before finally pulling away as Buffy whimpers quietly. “Just love me, Buffy. That’s all I want or need. Everything else will fall into place, I promise.”

Buffy nods and takes a couple deep breaths to calm down from where Tara had made her sex clench with want and desire. “I can definitely love you.” Buffy finally whispers, rolling her head to look at Tara again, smiling at the woman. “And if you don’t mind the fumbling… I’ll be fumbling my way through learning your body extremely well here soon.”

“Hmmm. Fumbling and learning has its own rewards, Buffy.” Tara smiles as she shifts slightly in the seat, facing the slayer more. “You’re allowed to learn and play as much as you want. I’ll never, ever complain.”

Buffy looks into sincere blue eyes, and smiles at the thought of the kind, gentle woman. “Maybe you can occasionally give me a nudge or something, if something is needed?”

“Oh, I can definitely help point or show the way, if you need it.” Tara offers, smiling crookedly at the slayer. 

“Maybe an occasional, right there, don’t stop, to the left, down a little, up a little…” Buffy’s eyes crinkle as her mouth curls up into a large smile as Tara groans and closes her eyes. “Are you a vocal lover, Tara?” Buffy questions softly, her eyes watching Tara intently. 

Tara’s eyes shoot open as she looks at Buffy after that question. “Not normally, no. Upon occasion I have been known to become… vocal.”

“I’m trying to imagine what it would sound like for you to cry out my name in the throes of passion. I really, really like that thought.” Buffy admits as she flips up the divider between them and eases gently against Tara. “Do you mind?”

“Of course not.” Tara shakes her head, easing her hand away from Buffy’s to wrap the slayer in her arms as they shift around to become more comfortable, the slayer plastered against her. “I love you, Buffy Anne Summers.”

“And I love you, Tara… Do you have a middle name?” Buffy stops, frowning as she thinks about it. 

“No, I don’t.” Tara smiles as Buffy grumbles quietly. 

“Gonna have to get you a middle name. Okay, I love you, too, Tara ‘Beautiful’ Maclay.” Buffy nods her head at the middle name. “It suits you.” Buffy brushes her head against Tara’s shoulder as she closes her eyes becoming more comfortable as she slowly falls asleep with Tara’s hands gently stroking over her back.

“You’re the beautiful one, Buffy.” Tara presses a kiss to Buffy’s head, before relaxing and following Buffy into a little nap before they make it to England.

***


	9. Chapter 9

Tara bites her lip as she glances at Buffy in the far corner of the cab, her arms over her chest, glaring at her. “I didn’t tell you to sit over there, honey.”

“No, but I’m not putting on a damn show, either.” Buffy tilts her head towards the cab driver, who had about wrecked when he’d been watching them making out in the back seat instead of paying attention to the traffic. 

Tara chuckles and blushes as she nods her head. Tara looks out the window at the passing countryside having left London a little while ago. “Arriving in one piece would be of the good, too.” Tara whispers so only Buffy can hear, chuckling at Buffy’s agreeing grunt.

Buffy licks her lips as she relaxes, looking over the Wiccan’s form. Having to silently admit that the intervening time had been good to the Wiccan. Tara having aged, and if possible, having become more beautiful over the intervening years. The dark blonde hair pulled back in a long braid, in what Buffy’s come to realize is her normal hair-do. Realizing the long hair probably gets in the way otherwise. Eyes darkening slightly at the thought of that long, soft hair blanketing her, Buffy tears her gaze away from Tara, realizing if she keeps this up, she will literally pounce on the woman as soon as they arrive at the Townhouse. Wanting to go straight to the cottage, but knowing Giles will have a fit if she doesn’t check in.

Tara smiles softly as she glances back at Buffy, seeing the slayer seems lost in thought. Eyes glinting with mischief, Tara’s lips curl up in a wicked grin as she sends an explicit picture montage of the slayer being plastered against a wall, spread eagle as she slowly works her way down her body. Chuckling loudly as Buffy’s eyes fill with desire and her body jerks in imagined pleasure

“You are going to pay for that.” Buffy warns softly, seeing they are about to turn into the driveway to the Townhouse. As the cab pulls to a stop in front of the Townhouse, Buffy throws cash at the driver before she hops out of the cab, quickly pulling their bags out of the back, setting them on the side of the driveway as Tara eases out of the cab, shutting the door gently behind her as the cab driver pulls away.

Tara tilts her head, seeing the desire burning brightly in Buffy’s eyes, even as the slayer quickly closes the distance between them, softly crying out the slayer’s name as Buffy gather’s her in her arms, picking her up to walk up the steps to the house, pressing her against the outside of the building, beside the front door as her mouth is invaded by Buffy’s eager tongue.

Growling deeply, Buffy runs her hands down to Tara’s butt, urging the Wiccan’s legs around her waist as she presses in tight against Tara, allowing her fingers to dig into the witch’s butt cheeks as she battles strongly against Tara’s tongue, grunting as Tara captures her tongue and sucks strongly on the muscle. 

“I thought I heard a door shut…” Willow starts off, looking behind her to Giles and Kennedy before turning her gaze to Buffy practically attacking a… woman. “Oh, my Goddess.” Willow’s eyes open wide in shock.

Kennedy smirks as she looks over her lover’s shoulder at Buffy getting it on with another woman, admitting she can’t see much of the dark-haired blonde Buffy has pinned against the building, but the woman was obviously built nice.

“Dear Lord…” Giles eyes open wide in shock as he realizes that Buffy’s attacking Tara outside the Townhouse. Not knowing of this particular development, Giles tries to step between the two women and Willow, to block her sight. The redhead and slayer had shown up roughly an hour earlier with no forewarning, to his surprise and consternation. “Umm. Maybe we should go inside?” Giles tries to urge the unmoving witch into the townhouse. 

“Buffy! I wasn’t aware of you…” Willow stops and waves her hands around, shocked at the sight of Buffy making out intently with a woman.

Buffy’s mind is on the woman she’s wishing she could burrow inside, her hands grasping her thighs firmly until Tara’s stiffening against her and ending the kiss makes her realize what’s going on. Hearing Willow’s words, Buffy whimpers quietly, easing the hand up that’s on Willow’s side, Buffy cups Tara’s cheek as she eases her face away slightly to see Tara. Seeing the worry and slightly scared look in the blue eyes looking back at her, Buffy sighs. “I didn’t know she was going to be here, or we would have gone to my cottage instead.” Buffy explains, her eyes searching Tara’s, seeing the acknowledgement and understanding coming across Tara’s eyes. “Willow and Kennedy can you guys head into the house, we’ll follow in a few minutes?”

“But…” Willow starts, before Kennedy gently urges her into the house.

Sighing in relief as she watches Kennedy and Willow head back into the house, Buffy looks into the shocked eyes of her Watcher. “When did they get here?”

“About an hour ago.” Giles admits quietly, watching as Buffy gently sets Tara down on her feet, slowly easing away from the woman a couple inches. Giles can’t help but look at the woman that at one time had meant so much to the group. Noticing the slight signs of aging and the longer hair but also seeing a strong sense of worth and strength that was only hinted at before. None of the young, insecure woman left in the woman staring back at him, though he does see a hint of worry and pain in blue eyes staring at him. “I… Lord, it is good to see you.” Giles finally admits softly, smiling as Tara laughs quietly and hugs him. 

“So, I take it that she doesn’t know I’m alive?” Tara questions quietly after easing back from the Watcher, smiling softly at the man she had considered her father. 

“I dare say no.” Giles admits, looking from Buffy to Tara and back. “You have some serious explaining to do. I think you might have left out some information in your phone calls.” 

Buffy shrugs, and smirks at the Watcher. “I wanted to tell you in person, but I wasn’t expecting the additional surprise.” Buffy’s eyes unconsciously shift to look to the doorway. Turning back to Tara, Buffy sighs quietly. “I can have Giles take you to my cottage, if you want to wait to deal with this?” 

Tara searches Buffy’s eyes, silently questioning the slayer as to how she wants to handle it. 

“It’s going to be a shock to her, in more ways than one, Tara.” Buffy points out quietly. “I don’t know if it would be easier on her to let her know that you are alive, and let that settle before telling her about us or just tell her all at once.”

“I think the second option has been taken from us, Buffy.” Tara points out quietly, seeing the silent agreement in Buffy’s eyes. Taking a deep breath she looks at Giles. “What do you suggest, Mr. Giles?”

Giles runs a worried hand through his hair and shakes his head. “I don’t see this as going well any way it happens, to tell you the truth. She was devastated when you died, my dear. And now to find out you’ve been alive and had run away from her… To only come back and are with…” Giles waves his hand towards Buffy, knowing from the display that there would be no denying Tara and Buffy are definitely a couple. 

“Can you give us a few minutes to talk?” Buffy questions quietly, looking at the Watcher. 

Giles looks into the Townhouse, not seeing either Kennedy or Willow, he nods his head. “Do you want to come in? Maybe we can sneak you into a room to talk and plan?”

Tara shrugs her shoulders and looks at Buffy. “Honey, no matter how we discuss it or talk about it, it’s going to be a serious shock to her. I don’t think there’s really a good way to break it to her, especially now. Let’s go ahead and get past this hurdle.”

Buffy inhales deeply, exhaling a hot breath looking at Tara for a few minutes. Leaning in she softly presses her lips against Tara’s. “If it gets too bad, we’ll run to my cottage to get away for a while.”

Tara chuckles quietly at her lover, seeing some of the old Buffy coming through at the running away comment. “I love you, Buffy. Nothing will change that.”

“I love you, too.” Buffy presses another quick kiss to Tara’s kiss swollen lips, having to smirk at the sight. “Inside.” Buffy finally nods her head before turning to grab their bags, allowing Giles to lead the way, Tara following him and her bringing up the rear.

***

Buffy sets down their bags outside the drawing room, turning again to look at an obviously nervous Tara, Giles having mumbled something about waiting a few minutes before he hurried away. Buffy reaches up to stroke a hand gently down Tara’s cheek. “Let’s get your jacket off, honey.” Buffy murmurs quietly, helping Tara out of the jacket, laying it over their bags before taking her own off. 

Tara rubs a lightly shaking hand over the back of her neck. Knowing this time was going to come sooner or later, however she was thinking it would be later. Much later. And hopefully long distance, instead of in person. Smiling softly as Buffy’s arms gently wrap around her and hug her, Tara leans back into the slayer. Looking up as Giles comes in carrying a tray with tea and biscuits on it, Tara has to chuckle at the man. “Time to own up to the past.” Tara finally whispers, letting Buffy thread their fingers together as the slayer releases her and comes to stand beside her. 

Buffy takes a calming breath and nods, following Giles into the drawing room, her eyes connecting with Kennedy’s, knowing the other slayer had heard what they had discussed out in the foyer, and possibly outside.

“What is going on…” Willow starts, her eyes going from Buffy to the woman beside her, unconsciously stepping back, feeling her legs weaken in shock and her eyes staring in disbelief at the sight of the woman she’d held in her arms as she’d died. “No…” Willow shakes her head, a shot of fear shooting through her. “Get away from her, Buffy. It’s The First.” 

“It isn’t The First, Willow.” Buffy gently squeezes Tara’s hand, sighing quietly as Tara mentally sends her the message to go to her best friend. Releasing Tara’s hand, Buffy strides towards Willow, wrapping the stricken woman in her arms, hugging her tightly before talking calmly. “It’s Tara, Willow. The woman that died wasn’t her. Just think about it for a moment…” Buffy trails off as Willow tries to fight against her. “Willow don’t!” 

Kennedy looks in confusion at the women, never having seen the woman that seems to be causing her partner an inordinate amount of distress. Closing the short distance, Kennedy gently tugs Buffy back before wrapping her lover in her arms, stroking her hands gently down the shaking, tense back. 

Buffy looks at Willow for a few minutes, before continuing. “Think, Willow. Don’t you think if The First could have impersonated her in Sunnydale that he would have? My God, you almost went off the deep end when Amy did the spell on you, making you Warren! Don’t you think if he had shown himself as her, he would have known he would have won? He couldn’t, Willow! He couldn’t impersonate her, because she NEVER died.”

Tara slowly approaches, glancing quickly at Giles who’s silently watching the interaction, knowing the man is worried about Willow, but not wanting to say something to make things worse. Easing behind Buffy, Tara gently places a hand on the slayer’s shoulder. Tara takes in the sight of the dark-haired, dark-eyed slayer staring at her with barely concealed hatred. Shaking her head at the undeserved hatred coming at her from that quadrant, Tara dismisses the slayer for now, before looking at Willow. “I went to Canada two days after I moved out, Willow. Roughly a month later I went to Sweden. I’ve been living in a Coven in Sweden since then.”

“You’re not her!” Willow hisses her eyes angry as she stares into familiar blue eyes, not wanting to believe that Tara was alive after all this time. 

“How would you like me to prove it, Willow?” Tara sighs quietly, seeing the lack of trust and the pain in Willow’s green eyes. “Because, honestly, if the other me had all the same memories, I don’t think there will be a way for me to prove it to you that way.”

Willow stiffens and pushes Kennedy from her, stepping up to Tara, staring into the woman’s eyes. “You are not her. She died in my arms seven years ago, shot through the heart by a murdering bastard.” Willow storms by the woman, quickly leaving the room.

Kennedy hesitates for a minute, looking over the woman, realizing who she is. “I just have this to say, if you really are her, I’m gonna kick your ass for the hell you put Willow through, then I’m going to send you back to whatever place you came from because you aren’t getting her back.”

“You will NOT lay a finger on Tara.” Buffy growls stepping between Tara and Kennedy, poking a stiff finger into the other slayer’s chest, smirking at the wince of pain she receives. “If you do, I’ll rip you limb from limb, you understand me?”

“You can’t threaten me.” Kennedy growls back into the other slayer’s face.

“I’m not threatening you.” Buffy snarls, grabbing the slayer and lifting her off the ground shaking her. “It’s a fucking promise. You may be a slayer now, Kennedy, but I can still wipe the fucking floor with your ass. Be sure to remember that.” Buffy growls as she tosses the woman towards the doorway.

Giles settles in a chair, rubbing his forehead as a headache starts to pound behind his eyes. “There may be a way to prove to them that Tara is really Tara.” He finally offers quietly, looking up at Tara gently rubbing Buffy’s back as the slayer stares, the anger obvious in her stance. 

“I don’t think anything will make them believe.” Tara admits quietly, shaking her head. “You’re more than welcome to try, if you want, but…” Tara shrugs, before grunting quietly as Buffy turns and wraps her arms around her tightly. 

“We’re going to my house. I’m not dealing with their shit. And Tara doesn’t deserve them threatening her and treating her like yesterdays leftovers.” Buffy finally buries her face in Tara’s neck. “I’m sorry, Tara. This wasn’t exactly the homecoming I was planning.”

Tara smiles softly and hugs Buffy gently. “I know, honey. Give her time, maybe she’ll start thinking about it and realize that you’re telling the truth. It’s a major shock, sweetie. She’s thought for the last seven years that I was dead.”

“So did I. But I didn’t go through all this.” Buffy mumbles, brushing a soft kiss on Tara’s neck. 

“No, surprisingly enough, you were easily swayed into believing I was me.” Tara smiles as Buffy eases back a short distance. 

“It makes too much sense. The First never being able to impersonate you. What Willow had done to you, you felt like you didn’t have any choice in the matter but to leave. I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you went to move out. Maybe things would be different.” Buffy whispers, her eyes sad. 

“Shh. Nothing to change, honey. I like being here with you. If I had stayed, who knows, it might have been me that got shot.” Tara points out softly, her eyes sad. “Too many ifs, buts and possibilities, Buffy. We just need to go forward with what we have now.” Tara smiles sadly at Buffy. Turning her gaze to Giles, Tara shrugs her shoulders. “Whatever testing you wish to do, I’m there for it, Mr. Giles. Concrete proof is something that quite a few people may want.” 

Giles nods his head understandingly at the woman. “I’ve actually been in contact with the Coven in Devon. They have different spells along with a crystal that in conjunction with some blood and an incantation will make sure you are human, and not a ‘fake’, for lack of a better word.” Giles smiles at the woman, knowing in his heart that she is the young woman she claims, but appreciating the fact that she’s more than willing to prove it. 

“Maybe you can arrange for a couple of their members to come here and do the spell with Willow and Kennedy watching, that way they don’t think someone might have sabotaged it.” Tara suggests softly, before turning her gaze to Buffy. “Perhaps the sooner, the better.”

“I’ll call them and see when they can get someone over here.” Giles nods in agreement.

“Upstairs or my place?” Buffy questions as she looks at Tara. 

“How far is your place from here?” Tara smiles tremulously, traveling and the shock of what happened earlier starting to take its toll.

“It’s a mile away. I can have Giles drive us, if you want.” Buffy offers softly, searching Tara’s eyes, hugging her gently as she gets a quick nod of acquiesce. 

“I’m sorry that things weren’t what you were expecting.” Giles murmurs softly as he leads the way out of the room, going to pick up the women’s bags, before Buffy gently smacks his hands away.

“Slayer, Giles, remember?” Buffy points out as she easily lifts the items after Tara takes their jackets. Slowly the two women follow Giles through the house out the back to the car parked behind the Townhouse. Settling their bags in the trunk after Giles opens it, Buffy walks around and holds the front door open for Tara. “You get shotgun.” 

Tara chuckles quietly. “We could always sit in back together.” Tara points out, her eyes twinkling.

“Short ride, not enough time. Plus I’d have to blind Giles if he did what the cabbie did.” Buffy points out quietly, kissing Tara quickly before the Wiccan climbs into the front seat.

“I dare say I’m not even going to question what you two did.” Giles shakes his head, having to smile at the sight of Buffy joking and being so relaxed around Tara. 

“Probably for the best.” Tara blushes lightly, though her eyes twinkle with mischief. “I’ll just say this, we almost ended up in an accident because the driver was paying more attention to us, than to the road.”

“Dear, Lord.” Giles shakes his head and slowly pulls out, heading towards Buffy’s home. “May I ask when you two…” Giles waves a hand around, indicating the two women.

Buffy snorts back a laugh. “Believe it or not, when we were camping during the evening when we were trailing after the demon together. Huddled around the camp fire can lead to some interesting comments, looks and truths. I think I would suggest it for everyone.”

“And in extremely cold weather.” Tara points out, chuckling at the remembrance. 

“Maybe we can try out the other part of my thoughts and ideas when it’s not quite so cold.” Buffy wiggles her eyebrows at the thought, then moans as Tara pictures the two of them tangled together sweaty and passed out. “That’s the one.”

Tara laughs as she turns to look back at Buffy, the slayer’s face lightly flushed.

“How come I believe I’ve missed something?” Giles questions, frowning as he pulls up in front of Buffy’s house. 

Buffy snorts as she gets out of the car. “Because you did. Do you want to come in for a few, Giles? Or do you think it would be best to head back?”

Giles sighs quietly, wanting to talk with Buffy and Tara to get the information on the demon, along with being curious about the two women, but knowing he should call the Coven and see if he can’t do some damage control with Willow and Kennedy. “I’d better head back home. I’ll call you when I find out when they can send someone.” 

“Thanks, Mr. Giles.” Tara gently grasps the older man’s hand, squeezing it gently. “I’m sorry to cause all these problems.”

“My dear, I would be more than happy to have these problems a hundredfold if it meant you being here and alive. Everyone missed you, and I’d say there were some hard feelings and a lot of hurt when they thought you were gone.” Giles admits quietly.

Tara sighs, her eyes becoming glassy at the thought that she didn’t just leave Willow, but she left everyone else that she loved and cared for all those years ago. “I didn’t feel like I had any other choice.” Tara admits quietly to the Watcher.

“I dare say you didn’t.” Giles squeezes Tara’s hand back. “Go inside, take a shower and relax. You probably could use the relaxation after what happened and spending a good part of today traveling.”

“I hope she has a big tub.” Tara moans at the thought of soaking in a tub of hot water.

Giles chuckles and winks at Tara. “She does. Go on, my dear. Nothing much will probably happen until tomorrow. I dare say they won’t send someone now, with it getting late.”

“Thank you, Mr. Giles.” Tara impulsively leans in to kiss the weathered cheek. “I’ve kinda missed you, too.” Tara whispers before quickly getting out of the car and walking up the front walk to the door where Buffy’s waiting for her, the slayer having given her time to talk with Giles.

“I think you shocked him.” Buffy smiles at the sight of the Watcher continuing to sit in front of her house, a somewhat silly grin on his face.

Tara looks at Giles and laughs quietly. “That wasn’t my intention.”

“No, but you have that effect on people.” Buffy nods her head towards the open doorway. “It’s small, but it’s been perfect for me. Two bedrooms, one set up for Dawn when she comes to stay, though a lot of time she likes to stay with Giles at the large house. I think she likes the fact that a lot of time it’s busy over there with people coming and going. She’s griped at me a few times that I’ve become somewhat of a recluse.” 

Tara laughs at that thought. “If you are a recluse, what would that make me?”

“I don’t know, but I’m sure she’ll come up with something.” Buffy leads the way to her bedroom. “Ummm. This is my bedroom. Do you want to…” Buffy becomes shy suddenly as she stops her question, not knowing if Tara would want to share her room with her, or maybe use Dawn’s for the time being. 

“I could finish that sentence in a multitude of ways, Buffy.” Tara points out softly, seeing the blush come up on Buffy’s cheeks at her comment. “But the easiest and probably the most common answer will be, yes.” 

Buffy’s eyes jerk up to look into Tara’s smiling blue eyes. “You’re dangerous, and I’m going to go back to the blue balls comment here soon.” Buffy growls quietly, setting their bags on the bed. “Do you want something to drink or eat?”

“Hmmm. Something to drink would be nice. As would pointing me to the bathroom and the tub that Giles mentioned you have.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer.

“One relaxing soak in the tub coming up.” Buffy’s eyes twinkle merrily as she thinks about the remodeling she’d had done to the small cottage, having taken the three bedroom house and made it into two bedrooms with an enlarged bathroom. 

***


	10. Chapter 10

Tara moans and relaxes back into the Jacuzzi tub, the slayer having filled it for her and added some bath salts after getting with Tara to ask her what kind she would like. Readjusting the air pillow, Tara settles a little further down into the relaxing jets. 

Buffy carries a tray with orange juice for Tara, along with soda for her and sandwiches for both of them. Stopping at the open doorway, Buffy smiles at the sight of seeing Tara relaxed in the tub, one hand lazily playing in the water while the other one dangles over the edge, soft music playing in the background. “May I come in?”

“The room, the tub or me? Because the answer is the same for all three.” Tara drags her eyes open, a sensuous smile crossing her face as her eyes travel up the slayer’s strong legs, over the silk black robe that starts mid-thigh and is belted at the slayer’s waist. Raising her eyes over the hidden, but obviously excited breasts Tara quirks an eyebrow as she travels up to make contact with hungry hazel eyes. 

“Can I just say that I hope the answer is an unquestionable and irrevocable yes?” Buffy licks her lips at the hot bolt of desire shooting through her at the look on Tara’s face. 

“Hmmm. If you have to ask, maybe you aren’t as smart as I thought you were.” Tara smirks and closes her eyes as she settles her head back onto the pillow. 

Buffy growls and strides into the room, setting the tray down on the counter before stripping off her robe, having planned on taking a shower after Tara finished, but liking the thought of joining the Wiccan in the tub much better. 

Tara grins crookedly as she feels the water rise as Buffy gets in the tub. When the slayer’s body slides over hers, Tara opens her eyes, chuckling at Buffy whose face is literally inches away from hers. “You’re up to two of the three.” 

Buffy shakes her head at Tara before closing the rest of the distance, kissing her softly. “If you’re willing, I’ll be up to three of the three before the night’s finished.”

“Hmmm. Willing, ready and able.” Tara breathes out heavily after the soft kiss. Lifting her arms, Tara gently strokes her fingers down the slayer’s strong back, while taking in hazel eyes that have almost turned brown with desire. 

Buffy slowly shifts and straddles the Wiccan, reaching behind Tara to pull her long braid around, pulling off the hair band holding the end closed before slowly unbraiding the long, heavy mass. 

Tara stares at the slayer, watching as she has a serious look on her face as she works on her hair. As Buffy settles on her lap, Tara moans quietly at the sight of the slayer’s breasts within distance of her mouth. Running her hands from Buffy’s back around to her waist, gently kneading the flesh. Shifting her body slightly upwards, Tara decides to settle on the slayer’s neck, instead of attacking the woman’s breasts for the time being. 

Buffy groans as a warm, wet mouth works its way over her neck. Breathing becoming more labored, Buffy continues to work the Wiccan’s hair out of the braid, loving the feel of the heavy, soft mass as she runs her fingers through the silken strands. Smiling at the sight of how wavy it is after being in the braid and the length of it as it flows over the outer edge of the tub.

“Goddess, you taste wonderful.” Tara murmurs swirling her tongue over Buffy’s pulse point before sucking gently on the flesh. 

Buffy moans and tilts her head, making her neck more available to the Wiccan’s ministrations, whimpering quietly as hands slowly move from her waist upwards, fingers stroking softly over her skin. When she feels the fingers hesitate before coming into contact with her breasts, and Tara’s mouth ease from her neck, Buffy growls quietly. “Why did you stop?”

“I want to make love to you, Buffy. But I don’t want the first time to be in the Jacuzzi. I want to have you on the bed spread out for me to feast on at my leisure, to taste and touch every part of you.” Tara admits softly. “And if I continue the way I am right now, that isn’t going to happen.”

Buffy licks her suddenly dry lips, tilting her head and opening her eyes to look into intense blue eyes. “Can we come back to the Jacuzzi?”

“Oh, most definitely.” Tara grins crookedly at Buffy. “Now, I would suggest we actually work on becoming clean, because I don’t know how much longer I can handle being this close to your naked, scrumptious body without trying to devour it, water in the way or not.”

“Have good lungs, do you?” Buffy jokes, wiggling her eyebrows, before yelping as Tara pinches her butt. 

“Get over to your side of the tub, Slayer, before I really put a hurting on you.” Tara jokes, her eyes twinkling.

“Hmmm. Was that supposed to be incentive to move or to stay?” Buffy chuckles at the light blush coming up on Tara’s neck. 

“Goddess! You go from being shy to being a major tease in seconds. The innuendo’s…” Tara breathes out a heavy breath. “Washcloth Buffy. I’m planning on both of us having to need a very serious shower in the morning.” Tara warns softly.

Buffy groans loudly and slowly nods her head as she eases back in the tub, watching as Tara squirts some bath gel on the cloth and starts to clean herself. “This is sooo not a good idea.” Buffy growls before quickly turning in the tub so she’s not looking at Tara, realizing she’ll end up diving towards the woman if she watches her wash her breasts… then Buffy imagines the washcloth moving lower. Whimpering, Buffy reaches for her own washcloth, squirting a healthy dollop on the cloth before scrubbing quickly and roughly over her body to the quiet chuckles coming from Tara. 

Tara shakes her head as Buffy cleans herself quickly. “If you back up, I’d gladly wash your back for you.”

Buffy looks over her shoulder, a growl started, being cut off as her eyes are caught by Tara’s breasts literally inches from her back. The Wiccan having moved closer, and was obviously on her knees behind her in the tub. “Sweet, God.” Buffy cries out quietly, dragging her eyes away from the full breasts topped by rosy colored nipples. Turning her head back around, Buffy drops her chin on her chest. “She’s trying to kill me even before we get to the bed.”

“Oh, no. But I am planning on seeing if we can both collapse into a serious pile of sweaty slayer and Wiccan parts, as someone mentioned.” Tara murmurs as she runs her washcloth over Buffy’s back, stopping at the starting swells of the slayer’s butt. Wanting to delve further, the woman having a gorgeous ass, from what she’d been able to tell. Putting that thought away for future exploration, Tara slowly turns. “Would you mind washing my back for me?”

Buffy whimpers quietly, surprised the temperature in the Jacuzzi hasn’t jacked up another twenty degrees, knowing her body is about ready to go to red alert. Squirting another small amount on her washcloth, Buffy hesitantly looks over her shoulder, before turning to wash the pale expanse of Tara’s back, her eyes devouring the creamy flesh. Rinsing the soap away, Buffy presses her lips to one of Tara’s shoulder blades. “All clean.” Buffy whispers softly, before rinsing out her washcloth and setting it on the side. 

Tara turns and inhales as Buffy stands up and steps out of the Jacuzzi, the slayer’s tanned, muscular body glistening with water. 

Buffy looks over her shoulder and winks at Tara as she grabs a towel and turns to face the Wiccan as she slowly dries her body off, enjoying the sight of Tara obviously being shocked into stunned silence as her eyes slowly caress over her body. “See something you like, I hope?”

Tara whimpers and slowly nods her head. “I like everything.” Tara blinks and blushes as she hears the deep laughter coming from the slayer. Deciding a little payback is in order, Tara turns off the jets and flips the switch to drain the tub before standing completely and stepping out onto the bath mat, smirking as Buffy’s hands come to a stop where they were drying her legs, the slayer partially bent over. Slowly walking by her, Tara grabs her own towel as she starts to dry her body, groaning quietly as a hand gently caresses over her shoulder, moving her hair. 

“I love your hair, but right now it’s covering something else I would rather be looking at.” Buffy whispers softly, having the hair fall over the front of Tara’s body, so it’s not covering the Wiccan’s back and butt like it had been. Not realizing that Tara’s hair was well past her butt cheeks while unbound.

“I’ve been thinking about getting it cut.” Tara admits quietly. 

“It’s yours to do what you want, but if you don’t mind me putting my two cents in, don’t. I love the sight and feel of it. And I’ve had a few fantasies about it draping across my body.” Buffy finally admits softly, her eyes taking in the slightly taller blonde’s body, the smooth creamy skin. The firm muscles playing under the skin, realizing that the Wiccan probably walked a lot in Sweden, where the market was a couple miles from the Coven and over uneven ground and hills. Shaking her head at her rambling thoughts Buffy shifts back to finish drying her body. 

“Then I’ll leave it. If I have someone to help me wash it, I won’t mind so much.” Tara admits, turning to face Buffy as the two women slowly finish drying themselves off, while enjoying the sight of each other’s bodies. 

“I’ll definitely volunteer for that pleasure.” Buffy admits her voice rough with desire.

“I’ll remind you of that comment in the future when you bitch about it being a pain.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer.

“Never.” Buffy shakes her head, eyes caressing over the Wiccan’s features, feeling her heart pound heavily against her rib cage at the crooked smile that was definitely the Wiccan’s trademark. 

Tara chuckles and places her towel over the towel holder, grabbing the tray with the sandwiches and drinks on it, heading towards Buffy’s room without putting on her robe.

Buffy growls and tosses her towel towards the rod, quickly following Tara out of the bathroom. Pouting as Tara holds a sandwich out to her as she comes jogging into her bedroom.

“Eat. We’re going to need our strength… I hope.” Tara’s eyes crinkle as she smiles at the slayer. 

“Okay.” Buffy sighs quietly, accepting the sandwich as she watches Tara pick up half of a sandwich and slowly work her way through it. Reaching for another sandwich, Buffy watches as Tara works on her other half. Inhaling the sandwich, Buffy grabs her soda, swallowing quickly before setting the glass down, licking her lips and running her tongue over her teeth as she watches Tara drink her juice. 

Tara quirks an eyebrow as the slayer seems extremely interested in her drinking. Easing the glass from her lips, Tara tilts her head. “Something interesting about my drinking juice?”

Buffy nods her head, closing the distance between them. Brushing her fingers over Tara’s lips, she smiles. “The way your lips press against the glass, and the way your throat moves as you swallow. Very, very sexy.” Buffy whispers while allowing her fingers to follow the line of Tara’s throat as she makes the comment. 

Tara closes her eyes at the gentle caress. A quiet moan escaping her lips as Buffy’s fingers continue down, gently trailing over her chest. 

Buffy starts to breathe heavily as her fingers stroke over the starting swells of Tara’s breasts. Letting her hand stroke over the side to cup underneath, Buffy squeezes gently, looking up quickly at the deep inhale coming from Tara. Seeing only want and desire gazing back at her from dark blue eyes, Buffy smiles softly as she finally allows her fingers to stroke over Tara’s nipple. As Tara arches into the caress, groaning deeply, Buffy captures the Wiccan’s lips in a slow, sensual kiss.

Tara whimpers softly as she returns the kiss. Grasping the slayer’s hips firmly in her hands, Tara urges the woman towards her bed. “Let’s get horizontal before it gets to the point of my legs giving out.” Tara whispers after the two women end the kiss, panting heavily. 

“Am I still allowed to explore and learn?” Buffy whispers as they work their way to the bed together, keeping in constant contact.

“Oh, yes. Any way you want, for as long as you want.” Tara offers softly, as she kneels on the bed, easing back to watch Buffy slowly follow her. 

“You do like to live dangerously.” Buffy’s eyes twinkle with merriment at Tara’s comment. “Between your grab onto something comments and that I can do anything anyway I want for however long I want… I think there may be a serious sex kitten hiding under these innocent looks.” Buffy strokes a hand gently down Tara’s cheek. 

“Not so innocent.” Tara smiles up at the slayer, a glint of amusement in blue eyes.

“Honey, I wasn’t saying you were innocent, just that you look innocent.” Buffy explains softly as she eases her body into Tara’s side, letting her hand caress down the Wiccan’s body. 

“Oh, so you don’t think I AM innocent, huh?” Tara chuckles softly, before growling as Buffy pinches her nipple firmly. 

“Stop taking what I say out of context.” Buffy warns as she leans down to playfully nip at Tara’s neck. 

“May I ask you something?” Tara inhales deeply as Buffy’s nips turn to hot wet kisses working across her shoulder and upper chest. 

“Anything.” Buffy murmurs before going back to working her way down Tara’s chest.

“Can this be a mutual exploration?” Tara arches as Buffy’s lips wrap around her left nipple, suckling gently.

Releasing the flesh momentarily Buffy growls one word. “No.” Smirking as she attaches herself back to Tara’s nipple, rolling her tongue around the hardened flesh. Loving the way the nipple hardens and contracts even more. Groaning loudly, Buffy releases the flesh and works her way to the other breast, nipping gently before sucking hungrily on the breast, trying to suck as much of it into her mouth as possible. 

Tara whimpers loudly even as she buries her hands in Buffy’s hair. “Feels good, honey.” Tara pants heavily, holding the slayer to her breast. Shifting one hand, grasping the slayer’s arm, Tara tugs insistently. “Climb above me, want to feel you against me.” Tara begs in between heavy pants.

Buffy releases the flesh she’d been sucking on, dragging her tongue around Tara’s breast for a few more moments, before easing over Tara, holding herself up above the Wiccan as she looks down into passion filled blue eyes. “Oh, God…” Buffy groans loudly, pushing her upper body up while pushing her lower body down into the hand that moved to cup her intimately. 

“I want to feel and touch you, Buffy. Now, please. Can this be a mutual exploration?” Tara whispers, her voice deep with want. The heat and desire practically dripping from the slayer making her want to stroke and bury her fingers inside her to feel Buffy’s heat surrounding her and her muscles clenching uncontrollably before flooding her hand. 

Buffy jerks as one of Tara’s fingers dip between her lips to stroke knowingly over her clit. “God, if you do that a couple more times, I’ll end up coming.”

“Do you want to?” Tara whispers, shifting her finger off to the side of her lover’s clit.

Buffy whimpers and drops her head to Tara’s shoulder, finally nodding her head. Her desire at an extreme high needing release as her body starts to shake with need. 

Tara presses her lips to Buffy’s head, whispering softly to be able to levitate Buffy, quickly spinning around so she’s on top, releasing the spell, Tara starts to stroke her fingers gently over Buffy as she smiles down into somewhat surprised eyes. “Certain harmless spells can come in handy for other reasons, honey.” Tara shifts slightly to straddle one of the slayer’s legs as she slowly strokes over the slayer’s lower body. Trailing over the soft, smooth skin and outer lips, before gently sliding between the swollen outer lips to stroke over her folds, watching the different emotions flowing over the slayer’s face as the woman’s body jerks and bucks under her. “Goddess, you’re beautiful.” Tara whispers quietly, wanting to savor making love to the slayer this first time, but seeing how wound up the woman is, Tara knows she can’t continue to tease her. Running her fingers through Buffy’s desire, Tara watches Buffy intently as the slayer’s body bucks gently up into her caress. “I love you, Buffy.” Tara whispers softly as she gently eases two fingers into Buffy’s depths, whimpering quietly at the feel of the slayer surrounding her.

Buffy groans and clasps Tara’s fingers, hips bucking more firmly against her lover’s hand as Tara’s thumb glides softly over her clit. “Oh, God!” Buffy growls louder when she shifts, her hips bucking harder as her leg comes into contact with Tara’s wet heat. Dragging her hands down Tara’s back, looking at the curtain of dark blonde hair falling over them, Buffy let’s one hand get caught in the strands while the other grasps Tara’s hip and presses her down onto her leg.

“Easy, honey. This time is for you.” Tara eases her body up a short distance from Buffy’s thigh after letting the pleasure of grinding against the hard muscle send a thrill of desire through her. 

“Both.” Buffy suggests hoarsely, her hips rolling at the feel of Tara’s knowledgeable fingers sliding inside her and stroking the bundle of nerves within her that she didn’t know about for so many years. Licking her lips, Buffy looks into dark blue eyes as she slides her hand slowly over Tara’s hip and strokes the tips over Tara’s abdomen, smiling as Tara’s breath hitches and her stomach muscles flutter under her caress. 

“Promise to catch me if I collapse?” Tara questions softly against Buffy’s lips as her body rubs gently against Buffy’s, moaning at the feel of their breasts rubbing against each other. 

“Promise to hold you, like the feel of you against me.” Buffy runs one hand through Tara’s hair to clasp the Wiccan’s neck, holding her against her lips as she kisses Tara lovingly. 

Tara moans into the tender, searching kiss. As Buffy finally releases her lips, Tara groans deeply and buries her face in Buffy’s neck. “Goddess, you short-circuit my brain.” Tara trails her tongue over Buffy’s neck as she goes back to gently sliding her fingers within her lover. Feeling Buffy’s fingers slide down to caress gently over her mound but hesitate before going any further, Tara nips softly on Buffy’s ear lobe. “Go ahead, honey. I won’t break.” 

Buffy moans at the hot breath caressing over and in her ear. As Tara starts to nibble gently down her neck while her fingers slide out to rub teasingly around her clit, Buffy shifts her body further open for her lover, rolling her hips to try and get Tara to touch her again. Digging her fingers gently into Tara’s abdomen, Buffy slowly slides her hand down, feeling the heat coming from her lover. 

Tara smiles into Buffy’s neck as she feels the slayer’s hand moving centimeter by centimeter down her body. Mimicking the slayer’s movements, she gently cups Buffy’s mound just seconds after Buffy cups hers.

Buffy growls quietly as she feels Tara smile against her neck as she touches her the same way. Wondering if it was just an accident or if Tara was doing it on purpose, Buffy strokes her fingers gently over Tara’s outer lips, a low whimper escaping her throat at the silky feeling skin, her fingers gathering the moisture that was escaping the Wiccan as they glide more easily over Tara’s body. Jerking as Tara’s fingers stroke in a close approximation of what she’s doing, Buffy leans down and nips on Tara’s shoulder. “You’re doing this on purpose.”

“Yes.” Tara’s voice is soft, the smile obvious in the single word. Shifting slightly, she looks down at Buffy as she continues to allow her fingers to play over the slayer’s outer lips even as Buffy’s fingers are doing the same as they learn the texture and feel. “Maybe we’ll save the sweaty pile of Wiccan and Slayer flesh for another time. I feel like slow and gentle this time.” Tara admits softly, her eyes searching Buffy’s for her wants and desires. 

“Anything you want, Tara. Anything.” Buffy lifts her head up to gently brush her lips across Tara’s even as she dips her fingers curiously between Tara’s swollen outer lips, whimpering at the desire she encounters coming from Tara’s body. 

Tara follows Buffy’s lips down as the slayer lays her head back on the pillow. Shifting her lower body slightly, Tara opens herself more to the slayer’s exploring fingers, sliding her own fingers between Buffy’s lips and trailing them gently over her folds as she spreads the slayer’s juices over her body even as Buffy does the same to her.

“What should I do?” Buffy hoarsely questions, fighting closing her eyes as Tara’s fingers tease around her opening before sliding up to circle briefly around her clit and back down again.

“Follow your instincts.” Tara whispers, starting to pant quietly as the desire builds within her as Buffy continues to tease and caress her body. Tara moans loudly as one of Buffy’s fingers dips playfully into her center before coming back out to glide upwards, brushing over her sensitive clit. 

Buffy narrows her gaze on Tara as she watches the emotions crossing her lover’s face, even as she feels her body flinch and roll above her. Noticing the slight shaking of Tara’s arm, Buffy presses her lips against Tara’s open, panting mouth. “Shift onto your side.” 

Tara doesn’t argue, just moves slowly, smiling as Buffy follows her so they’re both on their sides facing each other without losing contact with each other’s bodies. Shifting her leg and setting her foot flat on the bed, opening herself further to Buffy’s ministrations, Tara’s hips buck into Buffy’s hand as the slayer finally slides a finger deep inside her.

Buffy’s hips buck and roll as Tara slides inside her and slowly starts to stroke within her, letting her fingers curl and stroke, occasionally trailing over her sweet spot teasingly. Allowing her own finger to ease in and out, Buffy tilts her head forward until their foreheads are pressing against each other. 

“More, honey.” Tara urges, wiggling her two fingers within Buffy to let her know what she means. Smiling softly as Buffy nods her head briefly even as she gently eases two fingers within her. As Buffy’s fingers search within her, mapping out her insides, Tara groans loudly as her fingers curl and caress over her sweet spot. “So good.” Tara moans softly.

Buffy growls loudly as Tara’s body alternates clenching and unclenching on her fingers. As she feels the slight protrusion within Tara’s body and her loud groan, Buffy allows her fingers to gently rub over the place, biting her lip roughly as Tara’s body starts to buck harder against her and the whimpers and groans come louder from her lover.

Tara fights her desire, knowing it won’t take much longer for her to tip over the edge with the way Buffy’s continuously rubbing inside her. Realizing she’s let off her own ministrations on the slayer, Tara gather’s some liquid desire on her thumb and gently starts to circle Buffy’s clit while she works on bringing Buffy up to the state of arousal she’s at. 

“Jesus, Tara.” Buffy starts to press her body harder into Tara’s hand even as she strokes more firmly within Tara, feeling the additional flood of arousal coming from her lover. Buffy growls as she feels her body working gradually towards climax even as Tara’s body slowly tenses and starts to clench more on her fingers. 

“So close…” Tara murmurs, her hips becoming more exaggerated in their movements as she bucks and grinds against the slayer’s hand, crying out softly in her release as Buffy’s fingers press upwards firmly against her g-spot even as the slayer’s body clenches hard and floods her hand with her own climax.

“God…” Buffy whimpers loudly with the slow release of her climax. Not remembering ever being brought to completion so gently and with such a loving touch. Easing her fingers out of the Wiccan as the tight grip slowly loosens, Buffy groans quietly as Tara eases out from inside her. Gathering Tara in her arms, Buffy eases onto her back, effectively pulling Tara half on top of her. “Still built up a sweat.” Buffy finally whispers roughly fifteen minutes later after their gentle lovemaking, stroking her fingers gently through Tara’s long hair. 

“You know it’s going to be a total mess in the morning, don’t you?” Tara murmurs, placing a kiss above Buffy’s heart as she strokes her fingers gently down the slayer’s side, over her hip and thigh before stroking back. 

“I’ll help you wash it in the shower in the morning, then brush it and braid it for you.” Buffy offers quietly, feeling the long day catching up to her.

“Covers.” Tara murmurs, grabbing the items before sighing quietly as she settles them over them. “We did generate some sweat, and we are sort of in a pile of limbs and exhausted. But not from the lovemaking.”

“No, not from the lovemaking. But from a long and tiring day of traveling along with a healthy dose of shock that neither of us were expecting. Tomorrow’s a new day, and I’m hoping it’ll look up.” Buffy yawns as she finishes speaking, letting one hand trail down to clasp Tara’s butt cheek. “I love you.” Buffy whispers, placing a kiss on top of Tara’s head as the Wiccan wiggles and brushes her cheek over a breast.

“I love you, too.” Tara answers softly as she feels her eyelids trying to shut. “It’ll get better, honey. It’ll get better.” Tara murmurs as she falls asleep, her hand having made its way back up to cup the slayer’s other breast as she slides into slumber.

“Yes, it will.” Buffy swears softly, looking up at the ceiling, silently praying that everything will work out without too many problems. Holding Tara tightly, Buffy slowly drifts into dreams of a blue-eyed Wiccan smiling just for her.

***


	11. Chapter 11

Tara groans and slowly stretches, frowning as she stretches her hand out to feel for the slayer, a slow smile crossing her face as she hears a sexy chuckle coming from the doorway. Slowly dragging her eyelids up and lifting her upper body to prop up on her elbows she looks at the slayer standing there wearing nothing but a grin and holding a tray with fruit, bagels, jams and juice. “What time is it?” Tara questions softly.

“Early.” Buffy admits as she continues into the bedroom, smiling at the marks she’d left along Tara’s neck and upper chest the night before. “You look like a leopard.”

“Spotted?” Tara looks down at her chest, chuckling at the marks across her upper chest.

Buffy sets the tray across Tara’s lap, making sure the legs are on the bed and sturdy before easing down facing Tara and trailing her fingers gently over one of the darker marks on Tara’s neck. “I didn’t mean to mark you like that.” Buffy admits softly.

Tara smiles and presses a soft kiss to Buffy’s lips. “I bruise easily, honey. It’s nothing to be worried about. It isn’t like they hurt, and you’re just marking me.” Tara winks and growls as she nips on Buffy’s pulse point, sucking strongly for a moment before releasing the flesh, laughing at the low groan that comes up from inside Buffy.

“Your mark won’t stay.” Buffy growls playfully, sneaking in to get another quick kiss before settling more beside Tara instead of facing her. 

“Tattoo your ass.” Tara jokes as she spreads some jam on a bagel for Buffy, handing it to her before starting on the fruit.

Buffy chuckles as she finishes the bite of bagel. “Property of Tara Maclay.” 

Tara offers Buffy a strawberry, growling quietly as the slayer leans in and captures it between strong white teeth. “Why did you get up early, sweetie?”

“Phone.” Buffy grumbles quietly, her eyes becoming serious. “A couple of women from the Coven will be at Giles’ in a couple hours.”

Tara purses her lips as she looks at Buffy. “What else, honey?”

Buffy sighs and plucks at the cover on the bed. “Willow went off on Giles last night about how could he let whatever evil it is impersonating you to go with me instead of locking it up magically and possibly even literally.” Buffy hesitates before continuing. “She almost came over here until Giles and Kennedy both talked her out of it. Though from what Giles said, Kennedy isn’t exactly happy about this, either.”

Tara sighs heavily as she lifts her glass of juice, sipping as she thinks. “I really don’t think there is any way that she’ll ever believe it’s really me.”

“She almost destroyed the world when she thought you died, Tara. It really fucked her up. Dawn didn’t speak to anyone for weeks afterwards. The rest of us were pretty much in shock, though we had to deal with normal Hellmouth happenings. Willow came to the Coven in Devon and trained with them to get control of her magic… She wasn’t even there for the funer…” Buffy trails off swallowing hard at the remembrance of the sad day, finally allowing the tears to fall that she’d held in all these years at the thought of the blonde Wiccan dying. Buffy’s unaware of the warm arms wrapping around her and holding her tightly as the sobs finally break loose.

Tara quickly shifts the tray off to the side and wraps Buffy up in her arms, tears coming to her own eyes as she listens to the heart wrenching sobs coming from her lover, understanding from the tenuous link she’d made with the slayer that Buffy’s finally allowing herself to feel the sadness, anger and complete loss of what to do work its way through the slayer. Knowing it’s been a long time coming and something that Buffy never allowed herself to do. Stroking her hands gently over the slayer’s shaking back, Tara presses her lips against Buffy’s head, tears slowly trailing down her own face at what the people she had come to think of as family had gone through, silently kicking herself for her own actions that caused even more heartache and pain.

“No!” Buffy growls loudly, pulling away from Tara, looking intently into sad blue eyes. “Do NOT blame yourself, Tara. Never, ever blame yourself. You did the only thing you thought open to you at the time. And no matter how wrong this is, I’m DAMN glad you’re alive now. And I don’t mean just because of this…” Buffy waves her hand between them as she stares into Tara’s eyes. “You’re a good person, and deserve only good things to happen to you. You didn’t ask Willow to pull the shit on you that she did. If she had done something like that to me and I had found out…” Buffy shakes her head as she feels the anger boiling inside her at the thought of what Willow had done to Tara. 

“Easy, honey.” Tara takes a deep breath and works on calming her own emotions, knowing that Buffy’s picking up on her own pain and anger and that’s feeding hers. Urging Buffy to settle on her, surprised when the slayer straddles her lap and buries her face in her neck, Tara closes her eyes, sending calming and soothing thoughts and feelings. 

Slowly calming down, Buffy presses her lips firmly against Tara’s neck. “It’s getting stronger.” Buffy comments softly.

“I noticed.” Tara unconsciously shifts her head to give Buffy more of her neck to kiss as the slayer slowly works her way upwards before sighing quietly after suckling softly on her ear lobe.

“I would rather spend the day in bed…” Buffy trails off smiling as Tara hugs her tightly.

“But we have somewhere to go.” Tara shifts and pulls Buffy in for a lingering kiss. “I’ll put up the food if you’ll gather us something to wear and get the shower running.”

Buffy grins wickedly and her eyes twinkle at the thought of helping Tara clean her luscious body.

“Behave.” Tara taps the slayer gently on her nose. “We don’t have time to play.”

Buffy pouts before she leans in to press a soft kiss against Tara’s lips, before easing back from the Wiccan. “Jeans or skirt?”

“Jeans.” Tara smiles and grabs the tray, surprised they didn’t knock it off. Working her way off the bed, Tara quickly strides towards the kitchen.

Buffy breathes out a quiet breath at the sight of Tara walking naked through her house. “Damn, I like that sight.” Buffy’s eyes twinkle at the thought of the two of them sneaking away to her hidden cabin, wondering how Tara would feel about playing in nature au natural. Groaning quietly as she gets a picture floating through her brain of the two of them naked in a pile of soft leaves making love. “Damn, don’t do that when we’re around other people. Don’t think they’ll understand it when I pounce on your ass.” Buffy grumbles, feeling her desire heating up. Buffy rolls her eyes at the soft laughter she hears coming from the kitchen. Growling quietly, she quickly gathers what items they’ll need for their shower before heading to the Watcher’s Council.

***

Tara cautiously follows Buffy into the Watcher’s Council, the two women having decided to walk instead of having someone come to pick them up. As Buffy gently squeezes her hand, Tara smiles softly at the support coming from her. “Thank you, honey.” Tara whispers softly.

“No thanks necessary.” Buffy looks over her shoulder at her lover and winks at her. “Still want to head out to the cabin and play in the woods.”

“Wood Nymphs-R-Us?” Tara chuckles, allowing some of the tension she’s feeling to ease from her.

“Hmm. I wonder if they’re real.” Buffy tilts her head, her brows furrowing in thought. “Haven’t ever come across any.” Buffy shrugs and her eyes twinkle as she sees her lover grinning crookedly at her. Continuing to the back of the house, Buffy goes up a set of stairs, slowing down as she comes to a closed door. Sighing quietly, she turns and looks at Tara. “Are you sure…” 

Tara places a finger over Buffy’s lips and nods her head. “Yes, honey, I’m sure. I know you believe with your heart that I am me, but proof of the fact in whatever way possible would be better.” 

Pressing her lips against the finger, Buffy nods her head in silent acceptance. Leaning in and pressing a soft kiss over Tara’s lips, she squeezes her hand once more as she opens the door and they step into the magic-guarded room.

***

Willow paces angrily back and forth sending steely looks at Giles, silently wondering when the man had lost his mind. Shaking off Kennedy’s hand when her lover tries to calm her down, she heads back over to Giles. “You’re letting who knows what kind of evil right back into the heart of the Council! And leaving Buffy unprotected is inexcusable!” Willow growls angrily.

Giles sighs heavily and rubs his forehead, the headache that had started last night having turned into a full-blown migraine. “Willow! Do shut the hell up and sit your bloody ass down!” Giles finally growls back, having had enough of her incessant whining and bitching. Looking into shocked green eyes, he points to a chair by Kennedy. “You will bloody well listen and believe whatever the hell happens here. I have already spoken extensively with Ingrid the Mistress at the Coven Tara was staying at for the past seven years. Ingrid and Anna have spoken and gone over everything that has happened. We’re all ninety-five percent sure that is the true Tara Maclay here, except for you! Now the tests that Anna and Patrice have prepared will leave no doubt. You will abide by what the tests say and leave bloody well enough alone after that! UNDERSTOOD?” Giles roars after the angry tirade, his eyes glaring at the redheaded witch who had continued to stare down at him the anger obvious on her face.

“This’ll be on your head!” Willow snarls as she spins around and slams down in the chair beside Kennedy, snapping her head towards the slayer as she sees her hand heading towards her leg. 

Kennedy snatches her hand back as she fights back an angry comment, knowing that it’s just because of the tense situation that Willow’s acting this way, though feeling hurt and angry inside at the fact that her lover doesn’t want her to touch her. Crossing her arms over her chest and staring stonily towards the door, Kennedy waits in silence.

Anna glances at Patrice as they exchange a silent look, both women shaking their heads at the witch’s obvious lack of control. Anna keeping a ‘watch’ over the woman’s powers to make sure she isn’t going to backslide with what has happened, though Willow has done extremely well over the years and hasn’t had any problems with the control of her magic. Patrice being the other strongest member of her Coven, she’d asked the woman to come with her more as back-up than the fact that she needed her help with the testing. 

***

Giles quickly stands and closes the distance between him and the door as Buffy and Tara walk into the room. “Hello. How are you two doing this morning?” He questions softly, looking at an obviously angry Buffy.

Buffy’s eyes narrow as she looks over at Willow, having heard the redhead’s comments while she and Tara were outside the door. “Could be better.”

Tara feels the anger directed at Willow coming from Buffy. “Please, Buffy.” Tara whispers softly, grasping the slayer’s shoulder.

Buffy takes a deep breath and tries to calm down, turning her head to look at Tara, slowly nodding her head as she clamps down on her anger.

“Thank you, honey.” Tara grins crookedly at Buffy before her eyes look at Giles. “We’re fine, Mr. Giles. Thanks for asking.” Tara gently squeezes Buffy’s shoulder. “Why don’t you wait outside, honey, until this is done?”

“No.” Buffy answers simply, her eyes serious as she looks at Tara. “I’m here for the duration.”

Tara takes a deep breath and nods her head in acceptance, knowing her lover would stay, but hoping that maybe she would wait elsewhere. Letting her eyes slide to Willow and Kennedy, she looks at the two women for a few moments, before sighing quietly. “I guess it would be best to do the test and hopefully set some minds at ease.” Tara looks at the Head of the Coven and the obviously powerful witch with her, nodding her head at the two women. “Mistress, Sister.” Tara quickly strides towards the two women at the Coven leader’s unspoken bidding and stops outside the circle, her hand on the button of her top in silent question. 

Buffy frowns as she settles in a chair as Tara stops and looks at the two women from the Coven. When she sees Tara unbuttoning her shirt, she opens her mouth to say something when Tara turns her blue eyes towards her and shakes her head. Snapping her mouth shut, Buffy crosses her arms over her chest as she realizes her lover’s about to become naked in front of the rest of the people in the room. An embarrassed blush working across her face as she realizes the marks she’d placed on her lover’s body are going to be obvious to everyone. 

Giles sits down beside Buffy and gently pats her hand. “Some of the testing requires certain spells that have to be painted on skin in specific areas, Buffy. This isn’t anything more than that.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like the fact that she’s becoming naked here in front of you and the rest of the group.” Buffy hisses angrily, her eyes flashing as she notices Willow and Kennedy looking intently at Tara. Feeling Tara’s eyes on her along with her calmness seeping into her, Buffy’s eyes turn back to her lover. Sighing quietly at the silent reprimand she’s receiving, she drops her chin on her chest and starts silently repeating some meditations that she had learned to help her control her anger.

Anna quirks an eyebrow as she looks from Buffy to Tara and back again, feeling the connection between the two women. “We don’t need to do the tests.” Anna admits softly, looking intently into Tara’s eyes. “What is happening between you two would not be possible with anything but a true Wiccan and the person’s soul mate.” Anna watches as Tara just nods her head in understanding. “You knew this?”

“Yes, Mistress.” Tara finishes stripping before closing her eyes. “May I enter this sacred circle?”

“You may.” Anna answers as she and Patrice both stand, somehow knowing the Wiccan would want to continue with the tests and rituals anyway.

Willow frowns heavily at the whispered words from the head of the Coven and Tara, her eyes turning to look questioningly at Kennedy.

“She said that the tests weren’t necessary, something about a soul mate and it not being possible except for a true Wiccan?” Kennedy frowns as she looks at Willow, not understanding what the Coven leader had said.

Willow inhales deeply as her eyes snap back towards Tara as they start the purification ritual before turning her gaze to Buffy who’s leaning forward in her chair and silently watching everything with a rapt look on her face. Opening herself to the flow and ebb of the different magicks and spells happening in the room, she looks on a deeper level. Chewing on her bottom lip she ‘sees’ the connection seemingly growing stronger between Tara and Buffy realizing that what she’s noticing is a melding of souls. Two halves meant to be one working on becoming what they should be, her eyes sad and slowly filling with tears as she looks at Tara understanding the significance of what she’s seeing. 

Buffy’s eyes turn to look at Willow as she hears a quiet sob escape her lips. Noticing the look of understanding slowly coming across her face, Buffy frowns not understanding exactly what’s going on. Just the fact that Willow now believes that Tara is Tara and not a fake. 

Feeling the strong sense of loss and sadness coming from Willow, Anna looks at the redhead. As Willow finally pulls her feelings back in instead of broadcasting them to everyone, Anna nods her head at the woman’s control as Willow finally settles down.

Buffy watches curiously as the Head of the Coven speaks in some foreign language as she paints symbols across Tara’s chest and stomach before kneeling in front of Tara and continuing the symbols down her legs. Chewing the inside of her lip as Anna lights a feather saying something else, waving the smoking item slowly back and forth in front of Tara, surprised when a soft golden glow comes from the symbols before they disappear. Feeling a warmth and calmness entering her, Buffy frowns as she feels a tickling sensation on her body. “What the…?” Buffy starts and pulls her shirt away from her chest, seeing the symbols appearing on her body.

Anna chuckles quietly, her eyes turning to look at the slayer. “Come here, Buffy.”

Buffy stands and looks back at Giles questioningly, seeing the confusion on his face, she shakes her head and heads towards the three women standing within the circle. Stopping outside the circle she tilts her head and looks at Willow for a moment.

Willow reaches for Kennedy’s hand and threads their fingers together, squeezing it gently as she watches her ex-lover and her best friend silently. Understanding that the Head of the Coven is going to have to finish what was started while Buffy was in Sweden.

Buffy doesn’t understand the happiness with the underlying pain coming from Willow, the two feelings so obvious on the redhead’s face and in direct conflict with each other. 

“You need to disrobe, Buffy.” Anna comments quietly as the slayer’s eyes finally come to rest on her again.

Buffy takes a deep breath as she pulls the shirt over her head, setting it on top of Tara’s clothes before untying her boots and kicking them off, ignoring the comment from Giles as the symbols on her body become visible to him.

“Dear Lord.” Giles stares in stunned disbelief at what he’s seeing. 

“What the hell is going on?” Kennedy questions hoarsely, her eyes going from Buffy to Willow.

“They’re true soul mates. Maybe once every millennia do two souls actually find each other.” Willow explains softly, her eyes sad. “They are meant for each other throughout time. And with them being what they are, it could mean so much more. Giles is going to be in major research mode after this. And I’d say everyone else that can spare the time is going to be looking for any prophecies.”

Kennedy stares at Willow not understanding what her lover’s saying. “So does that mean that is Tara?”

“Yes. And a hundred other things, also.” Willow admits quietly shaking her head. “I would rather not watch what is going to happen next.” Willow watches as Anna prepares Buffy for entering the circle. Urging Kennedy up, she looks at Giles as she stops at the door out of the room. “If they don’t want to speak with me, I’ll understand. But can you tell them… We’re sorry?” Willow turns her gaze to the Head of the Coven after Giles nods his head. “Mistress.” 

Anna nods slightly towards Willow, stopping what she’s doing until after the door closes behind Willow and Kennedy before continuing with the ritual.

“May I speak?” Buffy questions worriedly, her eyes confused.

“Yes, you may.” Anna smiles at the slayer.

“Ummm. What’s going on?” Buffy looks from Anna to her lover, confused at the glint of amusement showing in her lover’s blue eyes.

“Hope you don’t have public performance issues, honey.” Tara comments quietly.

“Say WHAT?” Buffy’s eyes widen in shock, her eyes snapping towards Anna and the other Coven member at the quiet laughter escaping their lips.

“Oh, bloody hell.” Giles grumbles closing his eyes in realization. “May I…” Giles waves to the door, quickly leaving as Anna laughs and nods. “Something I definitely do NOT want to watch. Too much for this old man’s heart.” 

Buffy sighs in relief as Giles leaves but she looks at the two women. “Why are we doing this?”

“Because with the start of the testing and the link already between you and Tara we have to continue through to the end.” Anna explains quietly. “We will need to stay to finish the ritual, but we will give you as much privacy as possible.”

Buffy whimpers and looks at Tara. “Slayer English, please.”

“We have to make love to finish the mating of our souls. We’re soul mates, honey. We were meant for each other and unless this is done now, it could end badly for us.” 

“But why now? Why not in Sweden?” Buffy frowns, before her eyes light up when she thinks about the fact that she and Tara are soul mates.

“Because the spell I chose to make sure that this woman is Tara Maclay advanced the normal progression. Both of you will be vulnerable until the completion, because of it.” Anna explains quietly as she finishes the purification ritual on Buffy. “Please step into the circle, Buffy.”

Buffy swallows hard, still not understanding completely. Just understanding that Tara loves her and they’re meant to be together. To her this is enough as she steps into the circle. 

Anna nods to Patrice as the two women chant softly before both simultaneously place a small slice on each woman’s palm, pressing the two hands together before they step back and out of the circle at the same moment before placing an additional bubble of protection over the circle. “Sister, after we start the next spell, you may start.”

Tara nods as she looks lovingly at Buffy. “This is on a deeper level than the tattoo I was planning on.” Tara winks at Buffy, chuckling at the light blush coming up on Buffy’s face.

“You know you’ve still got some explaining to do for me, don’t you?” Buffy tilts her head as Tara laughs delightedly.

“Probably not after this is done.” Tara shakes her head, smiling fully at the slayer as she listens to the Head of the Coven slowly start the spell to complete and regulate the joining. “I love you, Buffy.” Tara whispers, stepping towards her lover.

“I love you, too.” Buffy answers quietly, taking the one step towards Tara that puts their bodies a hairsbreadth apart.

***


	12. Chapter 12

Buffy watches as Anna and Patrice leave the room. Turning her gaze back on Tara as they dress, she tilts her head. “I thought you said it would be painful for us to finish the whole…” Buffy waves her hands around as she looks pointedly at the dark mark on Tara’s neck, knowing her own neck is showing a matching mark.

“It would have been if it was just us. Anna and Patrice doing the spells and protection around us helped regulate it so it would flow smoothly instead of crashing into each other.” Tara admits softly, her mind somewhat reeling from all the feelings of hurt, pain and inadequacy the slayer had felt over the years since becoming the slayer to her somewhat coming to terms with who she is now. 

Buffy sighs softly as she slowly dresses as she thinks about what Tara had went through in her life, knowing that Tara’s home life in regards to her father and brother wasn’t the best but never knowing that the woman had literally been beat down as had her mother. The absolute feeling of loss the Wiccan had felt when her mom died even as she was happy the woman was no longer in pain fresh inside her. Reminding her of her own mother’s passing, thankful at her mother’s relatively painless passing. “This is… strange.” Buffy whispers softly, reaching out to stroke a finger gently down Tara’s cheek. 

“The seeing of each other’s lives, the pains and hurts along with the happiness? Or being inside each other’s heads?” Tara smiles softly at her lover, wrapping her arms around Buffy’s waist and pulling her gently against her.

Buffy buries her face in Tara’s neck, placing a soft kiss on her neck. “All of the above. I never realized how much your family hurt you. Then when Willow did what she did… In a weird sort of way it was deja-vu all over again with what she did trying to control you, though it was done with magic instead of physically.”

Tara nods her head against Buffy, silently agreeing with her lover as the truth of her feelings and thoughts of that time were summed up. “I never could have come back to her with what she’d done.”

“And you were afraid of what she might do to make you.” Buffy hugs Tara tightly. “Something you shouldn’t have to worry about now.” Buffy grins at the thought that there was a natural protective barrier around them that from what Anna had told them, would protect them to a certain degree, but honestly not knowing exactly to what degree and not wanting to test it and possibly hurt the two women just for curiosity’s sake.

“I don’t think she would do anything now, anyway.” Tara offers, leaning back to press a soft kiss against Buffy’s lips. “Ready to face the inquisition?”

“Nope. Wanna sneak you up to my rooms and spend the rest of the day acquainting myself more intimately with your body. There’s something I really, really want to do, but didn’t feel right doing it when Anna and Patrice were here.” Buffy growls playfully, nipping gently on Tara’s bottom lip.

Tara chuckles deeply, her eyes twinkling merrily as she looks at her lover, the happiness and settling of the slayer’s emotional turmoil coming through to her loud and clear. “You know Mr. Giles is probably rubbing holes in his glasses right at this moment wondering what’s going on, don’t you?”

“Who cares?” Buffy grumbles, stroking her hands firmly over Tara’s back. Finally sighing quietly and nodding her head as Tara silently tells her they should talk with the Watcher. 

Silently the two women walk out of the room, their hands threaded together as they look for Giles.

***

“What the hell is going on, Willow?” Kennedy finally questions roughly, her eyes angry as she strides back and forth as Willow stares out the window from the living room. The two women have been waiting for hours. 

Willow takes a deep breath and runs a hand through her hair as she thinks about what’s happening in the magic room. “Tara obviously left Sunnydale after the second spell I performed. We never made up and she never died in my arms. Instead some kind of… construct died. She ended up with the Coven in Sweden and has been there pretty much the whole time.” Willow lets out a strained laugh. “For the demon, then Buffy to end up by the same Coven… It had to be fate playing a hand. And if Buffy had killed the demon and just came back here, they never would have met up. It was meant to be. The two women are true soul mates, something that literally almost never happens.”

“She left you to go through hell, thinking she died!” Kennedy practically roars her eyes narrowed in anger as she strides towards her lover. “You killed, and practically lost your own mind to your guilt! What kind of person allows that to happen?”

“Don’t, love.” Tara murmurs, feeling the anger shooting from Buffy aimed at the other slayer as they step into the living room.

Buffy growls stepping slightly in front of her lover, reaching back with one hand to grasp her waist as she stares at Kennedy. “Shut the fuck up about stuff you have no clue about!” Buffy turns her gaze on Willow, her stance and eyes softening slightly. “Did you ever explain to her completely what happened?”

Willow drops her head in shame. “Honestly, I don’t really know completely what happened then, Buffy. I was so deep into the dark magicks that I didn’t know or care what I was doing. I just wanted things a certain way…” Willow shakes her head, the guilt obvious on her face.

Feeling what Buffy’s about ready to do, Tara wraps her arm firmly around her upper chest, pulling her back and flush against her. “Seven years gone, Buffy. Let it rest.”

“She won’t.” Buffy’s eyes slide to Kennedy who’s practically thrumming with anger, pain and jealousy.

“She has her own demons she needs to fight.” Tara looks sadly at the other slayer, knowing the truth of the matter. That Kennedy always felt like she never measured up. “I’m not perfect, Kennedy. People have a tendency to idealize ones that die… or that they think have died. I made my own mistakes that I regret immensely, but it’s in the past and there’s not much of anything I can do about it. Just know that when I left Sunnydale, I honestly didn’t feel like I had any other choice.” Tara’s eyes slide to Willow who pales as she stares at her. 

“Why did you leave?” Willow finally questions, her eyes sad as she takes in the sight of Tara with her arms wrapped around Buffy, holding her tightly while the slayer alternately looks at her and Kennedy. 

“Do you want to hear this now?” Tara sighs as she gets a curt nod from Willow, before hugging Buffy tighter as she feels the slayer tense as Kennedy starts striding back and forth, coming closer to them than Buffy likes. Mentally asking Buffy to relax, Tara presses a soft kiss to the back of her head. “Buffy, honey?”

“Yes?” Buffy answers immediately but doesn’t take her gaze off the coiled slayer. 

“I’m thirsty, would you mind finding me a large glass of juice?” Tara gently squeezes Buffy’s waist as she releases her from her arms.

“I’m not…” Buffy growls again and spins around to look at Tara as Tara begs her softly and silently. “Damn it, Tara! I can’t leave you with that ticking time bomb. If she ends up laying one single finger on you, I’ll kill her.” Buffy warns, not even bothering to lower her voice knowing Kennedy would be able to hear her no matter what, unless she speaks mentally to Tara, and honestly she wants the slayer to know what she’s thinking and feeling.

“Then that should be enough incentive for her to leave me alone. Please?” Tara smiles softly as Buffy growls but heads out of the room. Tucking some loose strands behind her ear, she waves Willow to one of the chairs that’s set up around a small table before settling across from her, ignoring Kennedy. 

Willow looks at her ex-lover, taking in the changes of the woman she had hoped to grow old with. Feeling a pain in her heart almost rivaling what she’d felt when the ‘other’ Tara had died at the realization that Tara may be here and alive but from now on she would always be Buffy’s. 

Tara clasps her hands on her lap as she looks down at the table for a few moments before finally looking back up, making contact with vivid green eyes. “This isn’t something that’s an easy explanation, Willow. And something that I’ll have to go back to when I lived at home with my family, before I knew of you or Sunnydale.” Tara warns quietly before slowly explaining in greater detail her home life. Having told Willow about some of it originally, but never giving a lot of details and glossing over the worst of it. Finally explaining the complete control her father and brother tried to have over her, she sees the dawning knowledge in Willow’s eyes. Looking up as Buffy finally finishes coming into the room and sets the juice in front of her, Tara squeezes her hand gently in thanks. 

“Great! Let’s just have a pity party for the poor witch that had it tough growing….” Kennedy doesn’t get any further before Buffy flies across the room and slams a fist in her mouth, sending her flying backwards at least fifteen yards to land on her ass and literally slide across the wood floor and out into the hallway, almost knocking Giles over as he walks into the room.

“What the hell?” Giles growls as he looks down at an unconscious Kennedy to looking into the room at a smirking Buffy, a shocked Willow and Tara shaking her head and sighing quietly. 

“Kennedy needs to learn to keep her mouth shut.” Buffy calmly strides back to Tara, gently placing her hands on her shoulders and squeezing them supportively. “Continue, Tara.” Buffy murmurs softly, leaning down to press her lips to the top of her lover’s head before staring intently at Willow.

“She doesn’t need to.” Willow shakes her head, the sadness and guilt obvious in her eyes. “It’s obvious what I did. She went from a controlling family to a woman that did the same thing.” Willow sighs heavily, rubbing her forehead. “What I did, I don’t deserve to be forgiven for. I was stupid and needed to be in control. I’m sorry for what I did, Tara.” Slowly standing Willow makes her way around the table to hesitantly place her hand on top of Buffy’s where it rests on Tara’s shoulder. “We flew in because I was worried about you.” Willow finally explains her reasoning for being here at the Council. “Take care of her, Buffy. She’s a special woman that deserves the best.”

“Yes, she is.” Buffy turns her hand over to squeeze Willow’s hand gently. “Thank you.” Buffy smiles softly, as a world of understanding is exchanged between them with a look. Hugging Willow to her, Buffy whispers softly in her ear. “Don’t be a stranger, Wills. I know this may seem odd…”

“I know, Buffy.” Willow hugs Buffy tightly before easing back to look down into misty blue eyes. “I still loved you, even after all these years.” Willow admits hoarsely, her own eyes filling with tears.

“It’s time to let go of the past, Willow. So you can work on your future.” Tara glances to the hallway, where Kennedy is slowly gaining consciousness. “She deserves to either be loved completely, or you need to let her go.”

Willow nods her head quickly in understanding before hurrying out of the room to help her lover, ignoring Giles.

Giles pinches the bridge of his nose as he watches Willow and a somewhat unsteady Kennedy head for the stairs and, presumably their bedroom. Looking into the room he’s surprised, though maybe he shouldn’t be, at the sight of Buffy settled comfortably on Tara’s lap, whispering softly to the woman. 

“Are you okay?” Buffy whispers, sitting gently on Tara’s lap after the Wiccan urges her to. Tenderly brushing her thumb over Tara’s cheekbone, Buffy smiles softly at the slow nod she receives in response.

“Did you have to break her jaw?” Tara murmurs, closing her eyes and setting her head on Buffy’s shoulder, wrapping her arms around her waist.

“No, but it made me feel better.” Buffy admits, not feeling a single jot of guilt about what she’d done to Kennedy. “No one’s allowed to talk about you that way. And anyone that does is going to have a very pissed off slayer teaching them a lesson.”

Tara groans quietly and brushes her cheek against Buffy’s shoulder. “Are you the butch, now? I thought you said I got to be the butch.”

Buffy snorts softly. “I think we both are, just like we’re both femme’s. Whatever the mood happens to be, Tara. Just as long as I’m yours, and we’re together that’s all I really care about.”

“You are, and we are. Plus I’m yours, also.” Tara murmurs softly, kissing Buffy tenderly for a few long minutes, until Giles coughing discreetly finally makes her end the kiss. “Mr. Giles, if you’re turning red from this display, it’s a really good thing you didn’t stay upstairs earlier.” Tara chuckles softly as Buffy gets a devilish glint in her eye.

“And he might want to give us a few days to become better acquainted before he comes to visit us.” Buffy gives Giles a narrow eyed gaze. “No calling us up and going on about, ‘soul mates, prophecy, slayer and a witch…’ shit, either! I deserve a vacation after we took care of that demon, and I want at least three uninterrupted days. I would like longer, but I know if I put you off any longer than that, you’ll go stir crazy.”

“We need to go over what happened with the Krinakill demon.” Giles tries before Buffy growls at him.

“It’s dead, we killed it. More than that, you can get later.” Buffy looks at her lover who’s quietly laughing. “No.” Buffy shakes her head adamantly.

“We can give him an hour or two, sweetie.” Tara gently brushes the hair from Buffy’s cheek to tuck behind her ear. “It’s going to drive him crazy until then, so it won’t take that long.”

Buffy turns to glare at Giles who has a pleading look on his face. “Fine you get a couple hours right now, but we get four days uninterrupted… NOT COUNTING TODAY!! Starting tomorrow, understood?”

“Yes.” Giles practically leaps on the offer, grinning as Tara giggles and Buffy groans quietly. “Let’s go to my office, I have tea and biscuits on the way.”

Buffy growls softly into Tara’s ear. “He knew you were going to talk me into staying so he can play million and one questions.”

Tara shivers slightly as the slayer’s growled words vibrate through her. “We can give him a few hours… We just spent the last couple hours making love.”

“Uh, huh. Then explain to me why I’m still horny as hell.” Buffy slides her hand from Tara’s waist down over her ass to squeeze a butt cheek firmly. “And can I just make this comment… knowing what you’ve gotten up to with your sex life is titillating in a way, but very disturbing in another way.” Buffy grunts quietly as she puts thoughts of Tara and Willow together out of her head.

Tara snorts and smacks Buffy on the shoulder. “You’re telling me. Imagine the images I have going through my mind, Buffy!”

Buffy’s eyes widen in shock and surprise as it occurs to her, that her very lesbian soul mate has quite a few vivid and even major league violent sexual encounters with MEN floating around in her mind. “Oh, shit.” Buffy looks in apology at her lover. 

“Shhh. It’s okay sweetie. I can lock them away behind a little barrier so that way they’re not so easily available to me.” Tara presses her lips gently to Buffy’s temple as she feels the serious sense of disgust and upset coming from her lover.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t even think about what you would be seeing.” Buffy blinks and growls at her own insensitivity. “Stupid slayer.” 

Tara wraps Buffy tightly in her arms, hugging her strongly. “It’s really okay, love. I knew what would end up happening, so I was somewhat prepared for it. Though I honestly would have thought Riley would have been more…”

Buffy grumbles quietly and shakes her head. “Unadventurous soldier boy.”

“And very unimaginative.” Tara chuckles as she feels the heat coming from her lover as Buffy blushes. “You obviously enjoy straight sex, so maybe we’ll have to go visit a few stores and see what toys we might be able to pick up. I don’t want you to want for anything, love.”

Buffy groans quietly and presses firmly against Tara at her words, understanding completely, even without the actual explicit thoughts of what Tara was thinking about buying floats into her brain from her lover. “Would you…” Buffy stops, smiling as she does feel the interest coming from Tara. “Good.”

“I’m always up for a bit of play and experimentation, Buffy.” Tara kisses Buffy’s forehead softly.

“I’d say… I never even did some of the things you have.” Buffy’s eyes widen as she thinks about some of the antics her and Willow had gotten up to. “And I cannot believe where you got up to them at!”

Tara chuckles and blushes lightly at the same time. “And I can’t believe you thought all we did was hug and kiss.”

Buffy grumbles and buries her face against Tara’s neck. “I just had this hard time picturing shy, quiet you doing things like that. And thinking those thoughts about Willow… just wrong.”

Tara bites her lip to keep from laughing. “But I notice you don’t feel any sense of disgust or squeak factor about possibly doing those things to me… or me to you.” 

“Oh, definitely not. I’m looking forward to it.” Buffy growls and nips gently on Tara’s neck. “Come on, we better go to Giles’ office, he’s starting to mumble about where we’ve disappeared to.” 

“We’ll have to check around and see if they have any adult stores around here somewhere.” Tara comments softly as they stroll towards Giles’ office arm in arm. 

“Not here, but I’m sure somewhere in London they will.” Buffy gets a devilish gleam in her eye at the thought of asking Giles to drive them to one of those type stores.

“That’s cruel.” Tara comments quietly, gently smacking Buffy on the butt.

“Maybe, but payback’s are a bitch after getting to see both of us sky clad.” Buffy chuckles wickedly at the thought.

“What will be even better is when he drives straight to it and is greeted by name by the people that run the shop.” Tara laughs as Buffy stares at her in dumbfounded disbelief.

“That’s an image I’d rather not have in my brain!!” Buffy growls as she opens the door, letting her lover enter Giles’ office ahead of her.

“You started it.” Tara shrugs, looking at a questioning Giles, before blushing and dropping her head in embarrassment. “Trust me, you probably don’t want to know what we’re discussing, Mr. Giles.”

Giles shakes his head and looks at Buffy, who’s actually blushing also. Deciding this once it would be best not to question the slayer he pours tea in two cups while Buffy grabs the glass with soda in it, the slayer never having acquired a taste for tea. “So, would you like to give me a report of what transpired in Sweden?”

Buffy smirks, as an evil thought goes through her mind before Tara nips it in the bud telling her to be nice. “Ain’t like anything really happened there, anyway.” Buffy grumbles out loud, before settling beside Tara on the loveseat, smiling as Tara curls up against her sipping on her cup of tea. Taking a deep breath, Buffy starts to recount what happened from the time she started tracking the demon, through to finally killing it as Giles makes notes and occasionally questions something to clarify a point.

***


	13. Chapter 13

“You said a couple hours.” Buffy whines quietly, stretching her back as they take a break from explaining everything to Giles. Having been sitting in his office for three hours straight, and probably having a couple more hours of discussion to go.

“Yes, but since we started, we might as well finish. Plus I did negotiate more time off…” Tara wiggles her eyebrows at her lover. “I thought maybe you would like to take me to your cabin in the woods?”

“Oooh. I like that idea.” Buffy agrees, nodding her head wholeheartedly. “But we need to do a little research in London first, before we go. If we have a whole week of uninterrupted play time, I want to try some serious playing.”

Tara laughs softly as they head through the house, following her lover into the bathroom so they can freshen up and take care of personal needs. “I noticed you haven’t acquired a taste for some of the particular English favorites.”

“God no!” Buffy shivers as she finishes using the bathroom, flushing and pulling her pants up. “Kidney Pie, Blood Pudding…” Buffy shivers again at just the thought. “Though the fish and chips are damn good, I have to give them that.”

Tara laughs softly as she takes care of her business, washing her hands as Buffy finishes freshening up. “When do you want to talk with Dawnie?”

“The sooner the better.” Buffy admits quietly, leaning against the sink as she looks at Tara. “She’ll probably freak out to begin with, then go completely bonkers as she realizes you are alive, and us together…” Buffy shakes her head, wondering how Dawn will react.

“Hopefully she’ll be happy for us, sweetie. I know she always liked me and Willow together, and from what I picked up from you… she doesn’t much care for Kennedy.” Tara remembers some of the looks Buffy had seen Dawn give Kennedy.

“That’s because she was usurping your place with Willow. Even if she did believe you were… gone. She didn’t like it one bit that the ‘brat’ was with Willow. You have to admit, you and Kennedy are like total polar opposites from each other.” Buffy points out as they leave the bathroom. 

Tara silently agrees as she sees a flash of red up ahead going into a room. 

“Yeah, it’s both of them in the dining room. Might as well head in and eat dinner before letting Giles continue his inquisition.” Buffy mumbles, tugging on Tara’s arm gently to have her stop her progression and turn towards her. “But first…” Buffy grins and leans up the short distance to kiss her lover tenderly, groaning as Tara deepens the kiss for a few long minutes until they both need oxygen. “Damn.” Buffy blinks and takes a couple deep breaths to clear her hazy mind. “Damn.” Buffy whispers again, urging them towards the dining room before she decides to hell with everything and everyone else and sneaks into the nearest room, closet, whatever and attacks Tara. 

Tara chuckles at the thoughts coming from Buffy. “You’re easy.”

“Yep.” Buffy doesn’t even argue, darting Tara a quick grin. Already knowing Tara realizes she’s never been this easily turned on, but the Wiccan obviously able to make her aroused with a simple look, touch, kiss or thought.

“When we get home, love.” Tara presses a soft kiss on Buffy’s lips before they continue to the dining room.

***

Kennedy winces slightly as Willow makes sure her jaw is properly aligned before helping the slayer healing along. Finally feeling the pain lessen and the bone start to knit back together, Kennedy works her jaw. “Thanks.” 

Willow sighs as her lover stands and strides towards the other side of the room away from her, knowing that Kennedy was angry, maybe more like downright pissed would be a better description.

“So… just like that you’re going to forgive the woman that you’ve been in love with for basically the last eight or nine years? And accept her being with your best friend?” Kennedy growls at Willow as she stares angrily out the window.

“What am I supposed to do Kennedy? Fight Buffy over Tara? Why? They’re meant to be together, I’m not part of the equation.” Willow eases onto their bed, her eyes drawn to the stiff back of her lover. 

“But you want to.” Kennedy points out, knowing from the looks Willow had given Tara that her girlfriend was still in love with the dark-haired blonde. 

Willow sighs softly, looking down at her hands. “In a way, yes I do. But…” Willow runs a hand roughly over her eyes as she takes a deep breath. “Kennedy, I love you. I really do, but a part of me will always love Tara. I can’t, and more importantly, I won’t come between Buffy and Tara. Even if it wasn’t for the whole soul mate thing, I can see that they make each other happy. That’s one thing Buffy hasn’t had much of in her life. And Goddess help me, if things had played out differently in Sunnydale, and Tara had stuck around…” Willow shakes her head and her shoulders slump. “If they had found out then that they cared for each other, there’s no telling how I might have reacted or what I might have done.”

Kennedy turns her head, staring at her lover in shock as what she’s saying sinks in. “You would have done something to them?” 

Willow looks up with hurt green eyes and slowly nods her head. “I would have, without a second’s thought. Hell, I even thought about it now, and it’s roughly seven years later, so what does that say? I have to fight the darkness inside me every day, Kennedy. Whether you realize it or not, it is a part of me. And I fight it to keep it from gaining a foothold inside me again. I know in my heart that if it ever does come back into my life, I’ll be lost for good. There won’t be any ‘yellow crayon’ speech to make me see reason.” Willow hesitantly stands and closes the distance between her and Kennedy, looking into dark brown eyes that she has come to love over the years. Stopping a couple feet from her, Willow takes a deep breath before finally saying what she needs to. “I love you, Kennedy. I understand your misgivings and mistrust when it comes to me with everything that has happened. If you want… or need time apart, I’ll give you whatever you need. I just hope that you can forgive me and see that I do love you and want to be with you.”

Kennedy watches in silence as a tear trickles down Willow’s cheek as she turns and leaves the room. Closing her eyes, Kennedy shifts slightly and leans against the window frame. Yes, she’s in love with Willow. Practically has been since she first saw the redhead. But she’d always felt like she came in second place to a ghost. And here the ghost is, in the flesh and alive. Albeit with Buffy. Obviously not in love with Willow but still caring for the redhead somewhat, though with everything she’d heard about Tara over the years if little snippets of conversations were anything to go by, the woman was ultimately a caring and loving person. 

Kennedy sighs deeply as she tries to reconcile the person she’d learned about over the years to the person that had run away and left, planning on staying away from the group except for a demon making things turn completely around. Remembering some of Willow’s nightmares she’d had, where she’d talked in her sleep. Knowing more of what her lover had done to Tara, and her own feelings of guilt in regards to it. Nodding her head silently to herself that yes, she could see Tara leaving for her own good, not feeling like she had a choice. After all, Buffy, Xander and Willow always had an almost unbreakable bond of friendship back in the days of Sunnydale. Now, the friendship was still there, just tempered with time and distance. 

Looking back out the window, Kennedy whispers to herself. “Can I go back with Willow to continue our relationship as it was? Or will there have to be changes made? Or… should I break things off between us to find my way again? To hopefully find someone to love that will love me without…” Kennedy sighs deeply as she trails off, her eyes troubled, while her heart hurts at the thought of leaving Willow.

***

Willow slowly makes her way into the dining room, her eyes searching for and finding Kennedy. Making contact with confused brown eyes, Willow hesitantly makes her way to the dark haired slayer. “May I sit here?” 

Kennedy stands and gently eases the chair out in answer, scooting it forward for Willow to sit. Easing beside her, Kennedy glances at the couple of Watcher’s that are talking amongst themselves wondering what’s going on with all the upheaval here along with the two younger slayers that were keeping quiet, though darting glances to her and Willow. “We need to have a serious discussion, Willow.” 

Willow hesitantly nods her head. “Whatever you want, Kennedy. Just… just let me know when and where.”

“Okay.” Kennedy tries to smile at the redhead, letting her know that it won’t be all bad. Gently patting Willow’s thigh as she feels Willow relax slightly, Kennedy squeezes gently and moves her hand away.

***

Buffy gently squeezes Tara’s fingers as they enter the dining room, seeing curious looks turning their way as she slides out the chair for Tara before settling beside the Wiccan. Glancing up as Giles comes in, Buffy quirks her lips at the somewhat distracted Watcher, knowing that he had stayed in his office writing furiously after they’d walked out roughly a half hour ago. 

Giles settles at the head of the table, his eyes taking in the small group of people, before sighing quietly. “I’m not going to get in a long drawn out explanation of what has been happening today. Just suffice it to say, that the young woman sitting beside Buffy, is Miss Tara Maclay. She is our newest member in the Watcher’s ranks, along with being an adept Wiccan. She has known about the supernatural and fought alongside the original Sunnydale group, and more recently helped Buffy defeat the Krinakill Demon in Sweden. We will probably be in conference for a good portion of the night, then Buffy and Tara plan on taking a mini-vacation. After that we will discuss more what will happen and what ramifications this might have.”

Tara blushes lightly as some of the people she doesn’t know look her way as if judging for themselves what help she could possibly be.

“Easy, love. Planning on us working together, remember?” Buffy gently runs a hand down Tara’s arm and threads her fingers gently through hers. 

Tara smiles as she slowly relaxes as Buffy’s calmness seeps into her. Squeezing the slayer’s hand, she looks up at the group and smiles at each person, her eyes caught by Kennedy’s brown eyes. Still seeing a hint of anger and jealousy in their depths, but also seeing understanding. Continuing, she stops at the guilt-ridden look on Willow’s face and sighs quietly. Leaning into Buffy as her lover whispers mentally that it will take time, Tara relaxes a little more.

“Tara Maclay?” Joanie questions, the name ringing a bell in her head from the time she’d spent with Xander. Blinking as the memory comes back to her, she stares in stunned shock at the woman. “But you were…” She stops as her eyes dart to Willow who turns pale and looks down at the plate.

“Not exactly.” Buffy feels Tara’s uneasiness and shifts to wrap her arm around her lover’s shoulders. “That’s part of what I’m sure Giles will explain to everyone. But this IS Tara Maclay. And no, she didn’t die.”

Joanie blinks in surprise but nods her head at the look coming from Buffy. The oldest living slayer was someone that no one in their right mind messes with. Having learned the hard way that the longer she lives, the stronger she becomes and the only slayer that stands a chance against her in a one-on-one battle is Faith. 

“Thank you.” Tara murmurs softly, relaxing a little more as the rest of the group at the table quietly start to talk amongst themselves as the food is brought out to the table. 

“I didn’t do anything.” Buffy half hugs Tara before easing her arm from around her shoulders and starts to dish out food on her plate as they pass the platters around. 

Kennedy continues to watch the two blondes, her eyes drawn time and time again to Tara. Eating, she listens in to the quiet conversation that Buffy and Tara are having, along with the occasional comments to Giles, or one of the other members as they eat. Realizing that the soft-spoken blonde has a backbone of steel under the calm veneer, Kennedy understands a little better how everyone from Sunnydale had loved the Wiccan, and found it hard to forget her. 

Willow finally questions Buffy and Tara as the rest of the group leaves, just leaving her, Kennedy, Giles, Buffy and Tara sitting at the table. “When are you going to tell Dawn?” 

Buffy sighs quietly and looks over at Tara. “I guess we should call her tonight. If not, she’ll be double-pissed at us if pretty much everyone else knows but her.”

“Or, maybe we can stop by her apartment and visit her before we go on vacation?” Tara offers, smiling at the slayer as Buffy grins at the thought. 

“Tomorrow then, since it’s Saturday. I’ll call her and let her know I’m stopping in to visit for a few hours, we can go by train and plan on being there for 4-5 hours before coming back to fly out later tomorrow night.” Buffy mentally tells Tara that they can find out where any ‘adult stores’ are between the train ride and plane flight. 

Tara quirks her lips up at the silent communication, trying not to laugh at Buffy’s eagerness to find toys to play with. 

“She’ll be ecstatic.” Willow tilts her head so she can look at Kennedy. “Sorry.”

Kennedy shrugs, and looks back at Willow. “I know she never much cared for me, Wills. I’m not blind.”

“I don’t think that’s it.” Buffy looks at the slayer, the sadness obvious in her hazel eyes. “She just couldn’t get over the fact that you weren’t Tara. And honestly, I’m kind of worried as to how she’ll react to me and Tara being together.” 

“Let alone that I’m alive, and never died.” Tara murmurs, dropping her chin down to her chest and leaning more into Buffy. 

“After the initial shock, I’m sure she’ll be pleased as punch.” Giles interjects having listened to the women talk without saying anything to begin with. “Personally, I’d like to know who’s going to tell Xander. I dare say that he’ll be quite pleased to know that she is alive, as well.”

Buffy looks at Willow and quirks her eyebrow in silent question.

“I could, if you want me to?” Willow relaxes and smiles as Buffy grins at her. 

“That’s settled then. Go ahead and make your calls, Buffy. I’m assuming you’re going to disappear to wherever it is you go when you get the chance?” Giles frowns slightly, still not liking the fact that Buffy wouldn’t tell him where she disappeared to, but she always tried to check in at least once a week when she was gone on the longer sabbaticals, so he’s never been that worried about it. 

“Yep.” Buffy smirks at Giles, knowing it irritates the hell out of him. “Come on, let’s go use the office phones, I’ll call Dawn first, then we’ll work out the specifics for the train times and then the plane reservations.”

Tara allows Buffy to shift her chair back as she stands. “Are you two going to be sticking around for a while?” Tara finally questions as she looks at Willow and Kennedy. 

Willow slowly shakes her head. “I know I need to go back to Brazil in a few days…” Willow trails off and looks questioningly at her lover. 

“We’ll be heading back to Brazil.” Kennedy finally mentions after a few minutes of looking into Willow’s hopeful green eyes. 

Tara relaxes and smiles at the two women, glad to see that they’re obviously planning on working through their problems. 

Buffy gently rubs Tara’s back as she nods at Willow and Kennedy as they head out of the dining room. “They’ll work through it, Tara. They do love each other, the only problem they really had is Willow couldn’t completely let go of you. You being alive and with me, will actually probably help her to let you go.”

“I hope so. Kennedy actually seems like a very levelheaded young woman. And Willow needs someone strong that she can lean on when things get hard for her.” Tara comments softly. 

“You’re strong, too, Tara.” Buffy whispers as they stop in the community office, gently pulling her into a hug.

“I’m a different kind of strong, Buffy. I’m not what Willow needs.” Tara relaxes into Buffy’s body, wrapping her arms around the slayer’s waist and resting her head on a strong shoulder.

“You’re what I need.” Buffy presses her lips to the side of Tara’s head. “I love you, Tara Maclay.”

“Goddess, I love you, too Elizabeth Anne Summers.” Tara grins as Buffy grumbles quietly at the use of her full name. “Come on. Let’s get this show on the road. We have a lot to do before we have to catch that train ride out tomorrow morning.” 

Buffy whimpers quietly as she looks at the clock. “And we still have more discussing with Giles to do tonight, also.”

“We have the rest of the week with no interruptions to play, Buffy. So get those grumbling thoughts out of your head.” Tara gently smacks Buffy on the butt as her lover thinks about the fact there won’t be a lot of time for lovings the rate they’re going.

“Still want to grumble.” Buffy chuckles as Tara pinches her butt and then heads to one of the desks, pulling the phone book towards her as Buffy settles at the desk beside her to pick up the phone and start punching in Dawn’s number.

***


	14. Chapter 14

Willow chuckles softly as she hangs up the phone after saying goodbye to the slayer Xander is working with. Her best friend having passed out when she explained to him what was going on.

Kennedy smiles, having heard the majority of the conversation when she’d eased into the room. Xander’s comical half sentences and stunned ‘huh’s?’ before he hit the ground making her relax. “I think you took it better than he did.”

Willow jumps slightly, not realizing Kennedy had come into the room. Turning to look at her lover, she smiles gently. “I don’t think it’s so much Tara being alive that had him passing out, but the thought of her and Buffy together that was too much for his brain to handle.” Willow admits quietly, searching Kennedy’s brown eyes. “We’ve sort of gotten used to people coming back from the dead.”

“Yeah, you Scooby’s have a tendency to do that, don’t you?” Kennedy saunters further into the room, trailing her hand over the furniture as she makes a circuitous route to her lover. 

“Seems like it.” Willow swallows nervously as she looks down at her hands. “Kennedy, I can’t guarantee that I won’t ever think about Tara, since she was such a big portion of my life… But I can promise you, that I’m going to let her go in here.” Willow places a hand over her heart, her eyes glassy with tears as she looks up at Kennedy. “I don’t want to lose you, Ken. I want to argue, make love and grow old with you.”

Kennedy finally closes the short distance between them to kneel beside Willow. Gently tucking some loose red hair behind Willow’s ear, Kennedy lets her fingers trail over Willow’s cheek. “That’s all I ever wanted from you, Willow, to come first in your heart.”

Willow lets a soft sob escape from between her lips. “You do come first, Kenny. You have for many years. I guess I just never let you know.” Willow leans down the short distance hesitantly, when Kennedy doesn’t move away, she finally presses her lips tenderly against her lover’s. 

Kennedy shifts up slightly, tilting her head and deepening the kiss for long moments. “Let’s go to bed.” Kennedy whispers against Willow’s lips, smiling at the sound of her lover’s thundering heart and heavy, panting breaths. 

“Please.” Willow thanks the Goddess for Kennedy giving her this chance to finally love her the way she should be loved. Silently saying goodbye to Tara as a lover, realizing that part of her heart now belongs to the woman helping her to stand and gently disrobing her even as she places gentle kisses on each bit of flesh being uncovered. “I love you, Kennedy.”

“I love you, too, Willow.” Kennedy smiles as she hears a note in Willow’s voice that she hasn’t heard before, her lover finally accepting her completely. Finishing easing the clothes off her redheaded witch, Kennedy starts to hurriedly undress, looking up in surprise as Willow’s hands cover hers. 

“Let me.” Willow exhales quietly as Kennedy lets her hands drop to hang loosely at her sides. “I just realized that a lot of the time you undress me, but I hardly ever undress you back.”

“Probably because I’m in too much of a hurry to get naked.” Kennedy closes her eyes and swallows as Willow’s mouth works its way down her neck and the opening of her shirt where her fingers unbutton the shirt quickly. 

“That might have something to do with it.” Willow smiles as she runs her fingers over the pebble hard nipples of her lover. Trailing her hands up, she pushes the shirt off Kennedy’s strong shoulders to let it fall to the floor before kneeling in front of her and unbuttoning her button fly jeans. “I usually allow you to take the lead in our lovemaking, Kennedy, which I’m seriously regretting now, because I have a feeling that could be where some of your insecurities are coming from. I don’t normally initiate things I just go with the flow.” 

Kennedy groans quietly and grasps Willow’s shoulder as she slowly pushes down her jeans, letting her nails dig lightly into her legs as she goes. “But I…”

“Shh. Let me continue.” Willow unties Kennedy’s boots easing them off along with the socks before finally pushing the jeans the rest of the way off her lover, her eyes drinking in the sight of the small woman. Hard to believe Kennedy was even shorter than Buffy, though the well-defined muscles on the stocky woman stand out when she’s naked. “It started back in Sunnydale. You pursued me and didn’t give up on me. I let it go from there, which was a mistake. A partnership should be equal give and take wise. I have been taking entirely too much and not giving. That’s going to change starting right now.”

Kennedy whimpers quietly as Willow’s fingernails slowly trail up the front of her legs as her lover slowly stands, pressing soft kisses from her mound all the way up the center of her body without detouring until her lips are pressed firmly against hers. Granting her lover the access she’s wanting, Kennedy finally wraps her arms around Willow’s waist, pulling her body firmly against hers. 

Willow melts into Kennedy’s strong form, even as she pushes harder against Kennedy, urging her back towards the bed. Smiling into the kiss as Kennedy steps back confidently until the bed is directly behind her before falling back on it, pulling her with her so she lands firmly on the smaller, muscular body.

“I love you, Willow.” Kennedy doesn’t just speak the words. She says them from the depths of her heart as they slowly ease the kiss, both women panting softly.

Willow feels tears come to her eyes, realizing what a precious gift her slayer is, and how close she came to losing her completely. “Goddess, I love you so much, Kennedy.” 

Kennedy pulls in a shuddering breath as she fills with joy, not just the words being spoken but the absolute truthfulness she feels coming from her lover with the words. Pulling Willow down to her lips again, she eagerly dives in for a thorough, exploratory kiss, growling into Willow’s mouth as her lover kisses her back just as thoroughly. 

Willow nips gently on Kennedy’s kiss-swollen bottom lip before working her way lovingly down her lover’s neck. Knowing how sensitive it is, she alternates kissing, licking and nibbling on the flesh for long minutes as Kennedy squirms under her.

“God, Willow!” Kennedy cries out finally as Willow seems to be content with driving her crazy. Running her hands down her lover’s back, she grasps her slight hips and squeezes gently. 

“I’m going to show you how much I love you, and I plan on continuing to show you for many, many years to come.” Willow hoarsely admits, finally working her way slowly down her lover’s body kissing and nipping on Kennedy’s breasts. 

Kennedy whimpers, as Willow slides her body between her legs and presses her stomach into her wet heat. Unable to resist, Kennedy bucks into her lover’s flesh, painting it with her wetness.

Willow’s nose flares wide as her lover’s darkly rich, musky scent makes its way to her senses. Sucking harder on Kennedy’s breast, bringing her closer to the edge, Willow releases it with a pop before trailing her tongue back over to the other one and nipping roughly on the hardened nipple, knowing how much her lover loves her nipples to be treated rough. 

“YES!!” Kennedy hisses, arching into Willow’s mouth as her lover bites and chews on her nipple, making it sensitive and swollen. Gently scraping her nails over Willow’s scalp after releasing her butt, Kennedy shifts her hands to her lover’s shoulders, gently pressing for just a second, but not forcing Willow to go down her body. Knowing the gentle hint will be understood.

Finally releasing the nipple, Willow gently bathes it with her tongue before working her way further down Kennedy’s body, her lover rocking and whimpering with the desire flowing through and out of her. Smiling as the wetness on her stomach smears across the sheets, as she slides irrevocably down Kennedy’s body placing teasing nips along the flesh, but never stopping.

Kennedy groans loudly as she braces her feet on the bed and pushes up to meet her lover’s talented mouth and hands as they finally kiss over her mound and grasp her thighs respectively.

Willow whimpers and nuzzles into her lover’s apex, letting her lips get coated with Kennedy’s juices before moving a short distance away to lick her lips. “Goddess, Kennedy! You’re like a dark, rich chocolate. And I have a major craving for chocolate right now.” 

Kennedy digs one hand roughly into the bed beside her, while the other hand gently caresses Willow’s head as her lover trails a couple fingers over her swollen outer lips before separating and gliding between them while warm breath blows over her aching clit. Feeling so turned on that it isn’t funny, Kennedy breathes in shakily, Willow never having spoken to her like this before. Usually relatively quiet in the talking department while they’re having sex. “Willow!” Kennedy half begs, half orders the redhead on with that single word.

“Anything your heart desires, it’s yours.” Willow finally wraps her lips around the quivering, pulsing muscle while sliding two fingers into her lover’s grasping center. Starting off slowly, Willow suckles gently at the same time she drags her tongue tenderly over the sensitive tip of Kennedy’s clit while easing in and out of her with her fingers for long minutes, gradually building up the speed of her hand’s movements while sucking and licking more firmly.

Rocking her hips in tandem with Willow’s hand motions, Kennedy pants harder and heavier, blinking her eyes as the pleasure builds inside her steadily, pushing her normal boundaries of how long she can teeter on the edge without falling over. 

Humming appreciatively into Kennedy’s body, Willow smiles around the woman’s hot, quivering muscle even as her body clenches and unclenches on her fingers at a feverish pace. Listening to the heavy panting breaths and the body literally quivering, needing release, Willow finally gives her lover what she needs. She curls her fingers to press firmly up into her g-spot while gently biting down on her clit. Willow holds onto the bucking slayer’s body with her free arm as Kennedy cries out her name bucking uncontrollably beneath her as she floods her hand and mouth with her juices. “Goddess, so good.” Willow whispers, lapping up her lover’s offering as Kennedy slowly comes back to Earth. 

Whimpering quietly as Willow eases her fingers from within her, Kennedy almost jumps out of her skin when a small digit presses and slowly enters her rosebud. Something Willow’s never done to her before that both women together haven’t really tried. Kennedy honestly thinking Willow didn’t like it, since she’d never ventured there before or asked for it, so she’d been reticent in asking Willow to play like that.

Willow nips gently on Kennedy’s mound as she finally presses into her as far as her finger will go. Looking into chocolate colored eyes filled with passion, Willow smiles softly as Kennedy’s muscles clench around her finger, silently urging her on. Working her way up her slayer’s body, Willow kisses her hungrily as she gently eases in and out of her. 

“God, Willow!” Kennedy groans loudly as the kiss ends as Willow presses another finger inside her, stretching her while keeping up the slow strokes. “Feels good.” Kennedy whispers not wanting Willow to stop as she builds the excruciatingly slow orgasm working through her body.

“I was selfish, Kennedy. Never again.” Willow promises her lover as she plans on showing her how much she loves her all night long. “You have me heart, body and soul, if you want me.”

Kennedy pulls Willow down for a long, intoxicating kiss. “I want you. God, I love you, Willow.” Kennedy whispers, tears slowly trailing down her cheeks.

Willow gently kisses the tears away as she continues the slow stroking of her hand. “Can you handle another one?”

Kennedy swallows and slowly nods. “It’ll probably tip me over the edge.” 

Willow gently nips the end of Kennedy’s nose. “This won’t be the last one tonight.”

Kennedy’s slowly moving hips jerk as another flood of liquid eases from her as Willow slides a third digit inside her, causing her to climax. “God help me.” Kennedy whimpers to the delighted laughter of her lover.

***

Tara smiles softly at Buffy as she leans against the wall as her lover knocks on Dawn’s door. As Dawn opens the door but doesn’t come out into the hallway, Tara fights the laugh wanting to escape with her words.

“If you’re waiting for an invitation, you’re not going to get one.” Dawn grumbles rubbing her eyes having just woken up a few minutes ago. “Grew up in evil-ville. Know about bad things and don’t take any chances. My sister will kick my ass.”

“Shut up.” Buffy grumbles stepping across the threshold and hugging Dawn tightly. “I’ve got something very, very special I need to show you and tell you about. Personally I think it’s the best gift ever and hopefully you’ll like it too.” Buffy eases back from her confused sister. “One thing I want to stress to you, okay?” 

Dawn blinks and looks at her sister in confusion. “Have you lost your mind? Did that demon you went after scramble it, too?”

“Oh, no. Damn, I didn’t thank him before I killed him. Oh, well. No, something wonderful did happen though when I got hurt. And I just have to tell you this. It is her, Dawn. It’s not a fake, The First or anything like that. So be prepared, okay?” Buffy bites her lip nervously as Dawn comes fully awake and her blue eyes narrow dangerously on her.

“What are you up to, Buffy? Whenever you tell me not to worry and be prepared you usually end up trying to ship me out of the state or out of the country for my own good.” Dawn places her hands on her hips and stares down at her shorter sister. “Now tell me what the bloody hell you’re yammering about!!”

“Been living in England too long.” Buffy mumbles. “How about I just show you? REMEMBER!! Not The First and not evil… except… well, never mind. Some things you still don’t need to know.” Buffy reaches out for Tara as the Wiccan grins crookedly at her, knowing what she was about to say. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t go there.”

Tara laughs delightedly as she finally accepts Buffy’s hand and steps up beside her to look at Dawn. The teen having grown into a beautiful young woman. 

Dawn’s eyes widen in shock as Tara steps up to stand beside her sister. There’s no denying it is the woman, though she is obviously older. Blinking, Dawn falls back on her ass and shakes her head. “You… shot… Willow?” Dawn’s eyes open wide, scared at the thought that maybe Willow, after all these years, has finally lost it.

“No, no, Dawnie.” Tara kneels down on one side, while Buffy kneels down on her other side. “Willow didn’t resurrect me. She couldn’t have. I never died.” Tara explains softly, smiling gently at the young woman and brushing the loose brown hair from her cheek. “I’m not The First and I never died.”

“How, what, how?” Dawn reaches up to touch Tara on the cheek before grabbing her to hug tightly. “I don’t care how or why. You’re alive and you’re here, that’s damn good enough for me.” Dawn cries into Tara’s shoulder as the comfort so long missing in her life wraps around her to hold her.

Buffy chuckles quietly and pats Tara gently on the back. “And you were afraid she was going to freak.”

“Mini freak. Nothing major.” Dawn hiccups quietly as she gets control of her tears. “But you do have some serious explaining to do.”

“In more ways than you realize.” Tara jokes as she eases back from Dawn, pressing a quick kiss on her forehead. “Come on. Buffy’s been bitching about wanting some coffee, I wouldn’t let her stop after the train ride.”

“She knows where the stuff is.” Dawn grumbles finally standing up, watching curiously as Buffy grasps Tara’s hand, holding it as they stand. Shaking her head at the thoughts flitting through her mind, she shuts the door and plops down on the couch. “Explanation and more hugs.”

Tara chuckles as Dawn holds her arms out. As Buffy grumbles softly under her breath, she gently pats the slayer on the butt after she releases her hand. “Go make coffee, love. I wouldn’t mind a cup while we go through everything that’s happened.”

“No details. She’s still my baby sister, even if she’s of legal age now.” Buffy warns, before her eyes dart to the calculating eyes of her sister. “Let us explain what happened from the beginning, it’ll be for the best.”

Dawn purses her lips and looks at Tara. “Were you able to finally convert my sister to our side of the fence?”

Buffy cries out her sister’s name. “DAWN!!! And since when…” Shaking her head, Buffy stomps off to the kitchen mumbling the whole way. “I’m always the last to know. How the hell did she figure it out already? Wasn’t like I was groping and playing…” 

Tara blushes lightly even as she laughs as her lover’s voice finally tapers off to where they can’t hear it anymore, though her lover’s thoughts are still floating to her. Settling in beside Dawn, Tara laughs as the young woman hugs her again. “Since when did you play on the same side of the fence as me?”

Dawn chuckles and rests her chin against Tara’s shoulder. “Ever since my second failed attempt at being serious with a guy. I saw an uncanny parallel between what I was doing and what Buffy’s love lives were like, so I took a long serious look at myself and it kind of went from there.”

Tara rests her arm around Dawn’s shoulders as she snuggles against her side, shaking her head at the tall woman that used to be a coltish teenager. “You’ve grown up beautifully, Dawnie.”

“Thank you.” Dawn grins. “Come on, start the story. I want to hear everything!!”

“I DON’T THINK SO!!” Buffy yells from the kitchen as she waits for the coffee to finish brewing.

Tara laughs softly, before pressing a soft kiss to the top of Dawn’s head. “I guess I can start from the beginning.” Tara slowly explains to Dawn everything from the time she’d left Willow up to finding out Buffy was the slayer called to take out the Demon.

“You know, it took me a while to realize what she’d done. But after you moved out I figured it out when she accidentally left the book open showing the memory spell. I was so angry at her for the longest time when you first moved out.” Dawn admits, slowly shaking her head as she shifts up to look into Tara’s eyes. “I’m sorry for the way I acted. I was young and foolish and all I could see was that you were leaving me by moving out.”

“Shh. It’s okay Dawnie.” Tara grins crookedly at the young woman. “Already forgiven and forgotten. We all made mistakes, and we’ve all had to learn to deal with them.”

“I just can’t believe we never realized it wasn’t you.” Dawn states with a note of self-disgust in her tones that was very reminiscent of Buffy’s tones. 

“You aren’t the only one that has troubles with that.” Buffy growls softly, handing Tara’s coffee to her before handing Dawn hers. Trotting back into the kitchen she grabs hers and comes back to settle in the corner of the couch, smiling as Tara scoots so she’s resting against her side. “I guess I can take over for this next part.” 

Buffy and Tara alternate telling Dawn about everything that has transpired, leaving out the more intimate details, and having to tell the story a couple times about Buffy’s attack on Kennedy, Dawn still giggling madly with each telling until Tara finally said enough. 

At the end Buffy and Tara look at each other nervously after Dawn questioned them repeatedly about the soul mate thing, it obviously not having sunk in to begin with. After Dawn had gotten her giggling under control regarding Kennedy, it must have sunk in because that’s when she’d kept demanding details. 

Tara tilts her head as she hears Buffy’s stomach rumbling. Sighing quietly, she looks at her lover. “Is there somewhere that delivers?”

Buffy shrugs honestly not knowing if there’s somewhere that delivers food in the morning or not. 

“No, there’s the little deli down on the corner…” Dawn answers, though only half paying attention as she still sits there somewhat in shock at the thought of her sister and Tara being soul mates.

Tara chuckles quietly as Buffy rolls her eyes.

“I’ll go pick up the food. See if you can’t get her to come back to earth.” Buffy murmurs before kissing Tara softly, groaning as Tara deepens the kiss for a few moments, growling as she hears giggling start up again. Ending the kiss Buffy shoots a disgusted look at her sister before standing up to stride out of the apartment, mumbling something about evil sisters.

Tara’s eyes twinkle as she watches Buffy stride out of the apartment, some of the choicer thoughts going through her lover’s mind not making it to her mouth, thankfully. “I’m going to have to tell her to put her block up, if she keeps doing that.” Tara smirks as she gets the mental raspberry from Buffy.

Dawn watches Tara curiously, the love obvious on her face. “Can I ask you something?” 

Tara blinks at the hesitant tones in Dawn’s voice, looking at the young woman she nods her head. “Of course.”

“Did you by chance like Buffy while you were in Sunnydale?” Dawn quirks an eyebrow inquiringly at Tara as the blonde tilts her head and seems to get lost in thought.

“I didn’t like Buffy, Dawn. I loved her when I was in Sunnydale, but it was more as a friend. You have to understand, I was with Willow then and I would never consider caring about someone in that way while I was with someone.” Tara smiles softly, before chuckling quietly. “Then there was the whole she was about the straightest woman I’ve ever met…” 

Dawn chuckles and scoots closer to Tara, wrapping her arm around the older woman, hugging her tightly. “Did you have to fight with her to straighten her act out?”

“Straighten her out? HELL NO!! Teaching her how to handle the curves, though she’s doing a damn…” Tara snaps her mouth shut as Buffy sends a growl to her mentally, surprised that the link works from wherever Buffy is. Knowing her lover isn’t close just from the feel of the link. 

Dawn laughs delightedly. “God!! I love you being here. I’ve missed you, Tara.” Dawn smiles as Tara hugs her firmly.

“I’ve missed you, too, Dawnie.” Tara relaxes into the embrace from the young woman, one of the people that she really missed and felt bad about leaving. Pressing a firm kiss to Dawn’s temple, the two women continue to hug as they wait for Buffy to come back.

***


	15. Chapter 15

Tara groans quietly as she climbs off the back of the motorcycle, stretching her body as Buffy pulls off her helmet and grins at her. Reaching up and unlatching the strap under her chin, Tara pulls her own helmet off, handing it to Buffy as the slayer holds her hand out for it. “I can tell I’m going to need to get used to riding a motorcycle with you.”

“Probably. Since that’s the only thing I can drive without running into something.” Buffy laughs quietly as Tara rolls her eyes at her. “Give me the backpack, Tara and I’ll carry it in and get the cabin straightened up. Normally I know ahead of time when I’m coming up here and I have a lady down in the village come up and clean it top to bottom and stock it with canned products, lunchmeats, and the like for me. This time, we’ll make do with the items we bought from the corner market, and what canned goods I left here from last time. We’ll go out tomorrow or the next day and pick up more to tide us over until we have to leave.” 

Tara smiles as she looks around, knowing what Buffy knows. That the sun will be setting roughly in a couple more hours. “I’ll help, honey. You should know better.”

“I do, but I was hoping you’d let me handle it.” Buffy grumbles as she unlocks the door and steps in. The cozy little cabin has only three rooms, if you counted the bathroom. The living room and kitchen were a big, combined room with the bedroom and bathroom being in the back. “Do you mind putting the stuff away while I start up the generator?”

“Of course not.” Tara shakes her head, laughing as Buffy grins at her, setting the helmets down and stripping off her jacket before jogging out the front door and running around the back of the cabin to the small shed that held the generator and extra gasoline to run it. The small refrigerator would probably only take a little while to start getting cold, though the cooler weather up here would keep the food for a little while. Digging out the cleaning supplies, she sprays down the inside of the open refrigerator, thankful Buffy thinks to leave it open, before a brief memory of the first time Buffy had come back up here after not leaving it open to be aired out flits through her mind.

Wrinkling her nose at the thought, Tara chuckles and wipes it down quickly before placing the cold items in it as she hears the generator come to life and settle into a quiet rumbling sound. Shutting the refrigerator, Tara chuckles as Buffy flips the power switch, knowing that the generator just runs two lights, the small refrigerator and the water heater. Shaking her head at the thought of her lover actually living here in this very rustic environment, compared to the ‘valley girl’ persona that she had back in Sunnydale. 

“I’ve changed.” Buffy admits quietly, stepping into the cabin, having to admit she loves coming here and getting away from everything. No television, no crowds, pretty much just her and nature. Setting the small lantern down by the front door, to use later if they need it, Buffy strides towards Tara, wrapping her arms around her lover as they hold each other tenderly.

“It’s safe to say we both have changed quite a bit from our days in Sunnydale.” Tara comments, not minding talking to Buffy using her mind, but preferring to hear her lover’s voice, and knowing Buffy enjoys listening to her speak, also. 

“If you want to wash down the couple toys that you let me buy...” Buffy grumbles quietly at the thought that Tara had limited her to only two toys, though understanding that since all they had was Tara’s large back-pack with them, and they had to pack away food in it, along with a couple sets of clothes for Tara to keep up here, there wasn’t a lot of room left over. 

“How about we leave the cleaning of the cabin until we get back? I’d like to stretch my legs first. After the train ride, being cooped up in the airplane for an hour and then the bike ride, I could use a long walk to work out the kinks.” Tara grins crookedly as she can already tell what her lover’s going to say.

“Work them out? I want to immerse myself into your kinks.” Buffy chuckles and kisses Tara firmly. “Come on, let’s go.” 

“Will we need to have a fire tonight?” Tara questions curiously as they slowly make their way down the small trail behind the cabin.

“We won’t necessarily need it, but it would help knock some of the evening chill from the air.” Buffy smiles softly as Tara gently squeezes her hand. “Plus making love in front of the fireplace is something I wouldn’t mind doing.”

“You won’t have to twist my arm.” Tara chuckles quietly. “We’ll check to make sure nothing’s made a home in the chimney while you were gone then get it going while we clean.” 

“I’ve thought about buying a motorcycle for when I’m in London. We could actually ride up here. It’ll just take a few more hours traveling time.” Buffy pushes aside a limb, letting Tara go ahead of her as they come to the creek. 

Tara smiles as she sees the small clearing and the boulder on the edge of the creek, recognizing from Buffy’s memories that this was one of the places Buffy likes to spend her time while here. “It soothes you, doesn’t it?” Tara questions, even if she already knows the answer.

“I spent so long looking for happiness in the people in my life, when I needed to find it in myself.” Buffy admits. “This is a great place for meditation. Occasionally I have company.” Buffy nods her head towards movement across the creek.

Tara looks curiously, knowing about some of the animals that have visited with Buffy while she was communing with nature, curious as to which one it is. Exhaling quietly as the large stag eases out from the tree line. “He’s beautiful.”

“He is, isn’t he?” Buffy smiles at the sight of the animal. Watching as he almost seems to look directly at them as he majestically nods, before turning back to melt into the forest again. “After seeing so much death and hurt in my life, I need this place to show me life again.”

“It helped heal your soul.” Tara nods her understanding. Shifting to step behind Buffy, Tara wraps her arms around the slayer’s waist and rests her chin on her shoulder, tilting her head and resting it against Buffy’s. 

“If it wasn’t for the fact that I like a hot shower and to keep my food from spoiling, I wouldn’t even bother with the generator.” Buffy rests her arms on top of Tara’s leaning comfortably back against the slightly taller woman. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help you, love.” Tara whispers softly, feeling a deep sadness inside her that she could have possibly helped Buffy through the troubles and heartache she’d had over the years if she’d been there. 

“No what if’s, Tara. You know as well as I do that at that time Willow was still very, very unstable. If something had happened between us back then, there’s no telling what might have ended up happening. Then she might have done something to force you to come back to her, the thing you were most afraid of. Then it really might have been you…” Buffy shivers uncontrollably at the thought of the real Tara possibly having died and not having what they have together now. 

“Shh… Sorry, I didn’t mean to start this line of thought.” Tara whispers softly into Buffy’s ear, gently pressing her lips against her ear lobe as she tightens her arms around her lover’s waist. 

Buffy squeezes Tara’s arms gently, taking a couple deep calming breaths as she slowly calms down, feeling Tara’s love and calming influence blanket her. “These things are going to rear their ugly heads no matter what we say or do. One thing we don’t have to worry about is misunderstandings.” Buffy smiles at the thought, a definite plus to their being in each other’s head is any comments actually spoken isn’t up for interpretation, since they’ll know what each other is thinking.

“That is more than a definite plus.” Tara chuckles softly, pressing her lips to Buffy’s temple. 

Buffy presses a little harder back into Tara, loving the feel of Tara’s body pressing into hers. She smiles at the feel of Tara’s nipples hardening and pressing into her back.

“Brat.” Tara growls playfully, leaning down to nip at Buffy’s neck, laughing outright at the low groan and the shot of arousal coming from her lover. “Let’s go clean your cabin, fix something to eat, take a shower and see about making love in front of the fireplace. Plus we should work on blocking each other from our thoughts. If I want to surprise you with something, it’ll be impossible to if you know what I’m thinking.”

“Can’t we make love first, then clean and shower? And if we must.” Buffy shifts around in the witch’s arms and presses her body firmly against Tara’s, pouting slightly at the thought of blocking each other out. 

“Are you upset because we didn’t get to make love last night, sweetie?” Tara grins crookedly down at her lover.

“Damn Giles and his million and one questions.” Buffy grumbles. “Not leaving the Council until two in the morning then needing to head into London to make the train at six…”

Tara chuckles and hugs Buffy tightly. “And we have a full week to make love, have sex and get as kinky as you want. Right now, we’re going to clean the cabin, eat, get the fireplace going, etc…” 

“Wanna do the etc… first!” Buffy grumbles, lifting Tara effortlessly in her arms and striding back towards the cabin. 

Tara laughs and wraps her arms around Buffy’s neck. “So butch.” Laughing even louder as Buffy growls at her. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Buffy turns her head and kisses Tara thoroughly as she continues to head towards the cabin, knowing the trail like the back of her hand. 

“Goddess, you can kiss.” Tara runs her hands through Buffy’s blonde hair before trailing her hand down her neck, smirking at the low growl she gets from her lover as she strokes gently over her breast.

“I’d like to try kissing you elsewhere… for hours on end.” Buffy admits hoarsely, nipping on Tara’s chin. 

“And that’s why we’re going to whip the cabin into shape first.” Tara giggles and shifts slightly in the slayer’s arms as Buffy’s low growl works its way through her body. 

“You’re mean, evil and wicked.” Buffy grumbles quietly, brushing her lips gently over Tara’s cheek. “And make too much damn sense.”

Tara chuckles and pinches Buffy’s nipple firmly. “I’ll make it up to you, honey. I promise.”

Groaning loudly, Buffy nips playfully on Tara’s earlobe. “Of that I have no doubt. No doubt whatsoever.” Buffy grins as she picks up her pace, knowing she can be at the cabin in just a few more minutes. “I’ll start on the chimney and fireplace.”

Tara laughs and gently rubs her palm over Buffy’s rock hard nipple that she’s been playing with. “I’ll take off your dust sheets on the furniture and fix up your bed.”

“Our bed. Our cabin.” Buffy gently let’s Tara slide down her body as she steps on top of the small porch. 

“Ours.” Tara agrees softly, cupping the slayer’s cheeks in her hands and kissing her firmly for a few minutes before releasing her lover. “Come on.”

“I’d like to be coming.” Buffy smacks Tara gently on the ass as she follows her into the cabin when Tara chuckles wickedly.

“Fireplace, Slayer.” Tara orders heading back to Buffy’s bedroom with a huge grin on her face, loving this side of her lover. Knowing Buffy’s changed a lot from her days in Sunnydale. Everything that’s happened to her lover over the years having Buffy re-think her life and has allowed her to step back and look at things, getting pleasure out of the small things in life. Quietly singing to herself, Tara opens the dresser drawer and pulls out the plastic bag unzipping it and pulling out the bed sheets. Quickly making the bed, she grabs out another bag that contains a nice thick quilt and unzips and pulls it out of the protective covering to place on the bed. 

Heading out to the kitchen to grab the cleaning supplies, she stops and smiles at Buffy, the slayer having climbed into the fireplace. 

“Stop laughing at me and come here.” Buffy grumbles at Tara. 

“Need a hand?” Tara questions curiously, fighting the laughter wanting to burst out as Buffy ducks down to look at her, her face covered with soot. 

“Actually, if you can hold the flashlight while I climb a couple yards upwards, I’d appreciate it. I think the nest in here is empty, but I don’t want to just knock it down.” Buffy admits, her eyes glancing quickly to the broom she has handy for that purpose. 

Tara smiles softly at her lover, accepting the flashlight from Buffy and kneeling down in the fireplace and pointing the flashlight up, finally locating the nest. “Be careful, honey.” 

“Have to, have you to kick my butt if I’m not.” Buffy grins down at Tara before starting to shimmy up the inside of the chimney. “You’re going to get filthy.”

“I kind of figured that out.” Tara shakes her head of the soot that Buffy had accidentally knocked loose. 

Buffy snorts quietly as she reaches the nest, gently pulling it loose, she double-checks the rest of the chimney before working her way back down, holding the nest in her hand. 

“Anything?” Tara questions curiously.

“Don’t think so. Would just rather be safe.” Buffy finally shifts the rest of the way down as Tara slides out of the way. 

Tara grins crookedly as Buffy ducks out of the chimney, flicking her fingertip over a black nose. “You’re cute.” 

Growling lightly at Tara, Buffy looks down at the empty nest. “I’m going to put this outside, in case any of the other critters want to use this.”

Tara chuckles as Buffy hurries out of the cabin. Turning back to the living room, she pulls off the dust covers from the furniture, folding the sheets to set aside to cover the furniture again when they leave. Grabbing the furniture polish, she works on spraying down the sturdy end tables and coffee table.

Buffy stops in the doorway and watches as Tara leans over dusting the furniture, smiling softly at the sight of the woman. Stepping into the room, she grabs the broom by the fireplace and gently runs her hand over Tara’s back on her way by. “The water heater should be heated up enough for a hot shower by the time we’re done here.”

“Good. I think we’re both going to need it.” Tara smiles, her eyes glinting at Buffy covered in soot, knowing she’s got a good amount on her with the slayer knocking it loose onto her. 

Buffy sets the broom by the back wall before coming back into the living room. Kneeling by the fireplace she pulls the small chips of wood along with some newspaper. Preparing it to light, Buffy purses her lips in consideration. “Do you think I should possibly update this cabin?”

“Why?” Tara questions curiously as she starts to sweep the floor, not even trying to sense Buffy’s feelings on this, wanting her lover to tell her. 

“Well, if we’re going to spend quite a bit of time up here, I thought you might want it to be more comfortable. Maybe an actual bathtub instead of just the shower, sink and toilet.” Buffy finally lights the paper and wood chips, slowly placing the small splints of wood on the pile, letting the items catch fire before working on adding small pieces of wood. 

“Honey, this place is fine. If we ever plan on moving here permanently, we might need to make a few changes. A stove that runs off more than a little propane tank, a bathtub in that case would be nice, as is a larger bed.” Tara smirks at the low chuckle she gets from Buffy.

“The double-bed was fine before. I never planned on sharing it with anyone.” Buffy admits as she slowly stands, brushing her hands on her thighs as the fire burns brightly. 

“I know, sweetie. But this is fine for the week here and there, and even a month. I would say don’t bother changing anything unless you want to move here permanently.” Tara leans against the broom, watching Buffy intently. “If we were to move here permanently, we’d need somewhere for Dawn to sleep. Though she probably wouldn’t mind crashing on the couch for a short period of time, but anything more than that, she would probably complain.”

“I didn’t say anything about having company.” Buffy grumbles, chuckling as Tara smacks her on the ass with the broom. 

“Why don’t you finish sweeping in here, and I’ll wash up a bit and throw together some sandwiches and heat up some soup for dinner.” Tara hands the broom to Buffy and turns to make her way to the kitchen area, squeaking as the broom handle slides up between her thighs. 

Buffy chuckles wickedly at the look she gets from Tara. 

“Maybe practicing on blocking each other out of our heads isn’t a good idea.” Tara grumbles quietly. 

“Your idea.” Buffy laughs at the narrow-eyed look she gets in response. “I’ll behave… for a little while. The cabin is almost cleaned so food and showers all around then we’ll have the night to play.”

“And no doubt, you’re planning on playing all night long.” Tara rolls her eyes as she gets wiggling eyebrows in response. “Rotten.”

“Uh, huh.” Buffy’s eyes stay glued to Tara as the witch finishes crossing to the kitchen, wiping everything down before getting out the items needed to throw the sandwiches together and fix the soup before showering. “God, you are gorgeous.” Buffy comments softly, smiling at the soft chuckle she hears coming from her lover. 

***


	16. Chapter 16

Tara groans quietly as she tries to eat while Buffy decides to forgo the sandwiches and soup and is nibbling on her. “Buffy, honey, you really should eat food.”

“Don’t wanna.” Buffy murmurs against Tara’s neck. “I got all this delectable flesh that I want to learn and now that we’re not all covered in soot, I thought I’d start.”

Tara giggles and shifts as Buffy nips playfully over her shoulder, the slayer shifting the robe out of the way. “Please, honey? Eat your soup and sandwiches then you can have all the fun you want.”

“You’re not going to give up on me eating, are you?” Buffy grumbles against Tara’s back, brushing her cheek over the flesh before easing the robe back up Tara’s body so it’s not a temptation. 

“You need to eat.” Tara shifts the plate to Buffy, smiling as her lover picks up the sandwich and starts to eat. 

“I know what I want for dessert, though.” Buffy let’s her tongue peek out between her lips suggestively, then chuckles as Tara groans and shifts. “No interruptions this time. I’m going to learn every single spot on your body intimately this week.”

“Fuck it.” Tara growls shoving her plate away and grabbing Buffy’s plate to toss after hers as she pushes her lover to the floor, kissing her deeply.

Buffy chuckles into the kiss, quickly undoing the belt to Tara’s robe and sliding it from her lover’s body. Undoing hers and flipping it open as Tara settles on top of her, slowly sinking into her. Reaching up to the braid Tara had left her hair in, she pulls off the band at the end of the hair while continuing to return kiss for kiss.

Tara groans quietly as she feels her lover’s hands quickly working through her braid. Breaking off the kiss, she shifts up to look down into smiling hazel eyes. “You have this thing about my hair.”

“I like it… soft, silky, long… like a silk blanket.” Buffy admits, finally working the braid completely loose and running her hands through the long strands, draping it so it falls on either side of Tara’s head, falling to the blanket they’re lying on. “It suits you, so soft and yet so strong.” Buffy buries her hands in the soft strands, pulling Tara back down for another thorough kiss.

“Goddess…” Tara pants burying her face in Buffy’s neck as she drags much needed oxygen into her starving lungs. 

Buffy gently rolls Tara over, her hand reaching for one of the pillows they’d tossed on the couch earlier. Tucking it under Tara’s head, Buffy grins down into desire-filled blue eyes. “Leave the block up or take it down?” Buffy questions softly.

“Leave it up for now.” Tara gently pushes the robe down off Buffy’s shoulders, smiling as her lover lifts up onto her knees and finishes pulling it off to toss onto the couch. Lovingly stroking over Buffy’s chest feeling her own desire deepen as her lover’s nipples react quickly to her touch, tightening into hard little buds. 

“Why?” Buffy swallows a loud moan as Tara scrapes her fingernail lightly over the tip of her nipple, sending a streak of desire straight to her clit.

“For surprises.” Tara lifts up quickly to capture the other nipple in her mouth, sucking hungrily on the flesh while batting the hard nub with her tongue. 

Buffy whimpers at the unexpected wet warmth wrapped around her breast and Tara’s tongue alternately batting and laving her nipple. Propping herself up with one hand, she gently cups the back of Tara’s head for added support, jerking as teeth nip firmly on her nipple. “I’m sold…” Buffy pants, her eyes closed in pleasure as Tara nips her way to her other breast, growling softly as her lover bites firmly on her breast.

Smirking as she releases Buffy and gently bathes the flesh with her tongue, she laughs at the growling that becomes louder. “I thought you liked your breasts being treated roughly…”

“Tease.” Buffy shifts, pressing Tara down as she captures her lips and invades her mouth to flick and bat at Tara’s tongue as they battle strongly against each other. Shifting and sliding a thigh firmly between Tara’s legs, Buffy growls deeply as Tara captures her tongue and sucks strongly while her hand runs down her side and hip. 

Nipping gently on the tip of Buffy’s tongue as she releases it, Tara lovingly strokes over her mound. “What do you want, Buffy?” 

Buffy smirks as she rocks her thigh against Tara’s apex and her lover arches into her. “I want you to slide your fingers further down and stroke me until we both climax, then I’m going to devour you.” Buffy slowly rocks against Tara, her lover’s hand sliding back and forth as Tara’s fingers dip into her wetness and glide back over her clit. 

“Like this?” Tara circles Buffy’s clit softly to begin with even as her lover teases her with her soft and slow movements against her center. 

“You’re teasing me.” Buffy growls playfully, dipping down to nibble on Tara’s shoulder. 

“And you’re not?” Tara tries to press her body harder against Buffy’s thigh, groaning as Buffy pulls back just enough to keep contact but not letting her get the pressure she wants. “Slayer!” Tara warns as she gently grasps the slayer’s clit between her thumb and forefinger, slowly increasing the pressure. Grumbling and releasing it completely when Buffy just groans sexily and presses harder into her hand. 

“Why’d you stop?” Buffy looks at Tara with hooded eyes a slow smile crossing her face at the pout on Tara’s lips. “Forget for a minute that I like the rough play just as much as the tender lovemaking?”

“I’d smack your ass for that, if I didn’t think there was a good chance you’d end up enjoying it.” Tara wraps one hand around Buffy’s neck, tugging her lover down to her and kissing her hungrily while wrapping her legs around Buffy’s thigh to get close enough to rub herself against the flexing muscle. Smirking into the kiss as she feels Buffy’s hips shift and her body pressing wetly against her, chuckling as Buffy breaks the kiss with a low growl.

“Yeah, yeah.” Buffy nips Tara’s chin while grinding and rubbing against her lover. Resting her forehead gently against Tara’s shoulder, Buffy starts to rock faster, listening to the hard, fast heartbeats coming from her lover with the panting breaths. Smiling as she feels the wetness coating her thigh with the loud whimper coming from Tara with her release. Concentrating more on her own pleasure now, Buffy presses harder against Tara’s hip, burying her face against Tara’s damp neck as she groans into her lover’s flesh, jerking with her climax a few minutes after Tara.

“You feel so good.” Tara kneads Buffy’s back, slowly working her way down to her firm ass. Chuckling softly as Buffy presses against her and does a slow circular grind.

“You’re the one that feels good.” Buffy shifts up to look intently into sparkling blue eyes. Using her left hand to keep her body above Tara’s, she uses her right hand to stroke softly over Tara’s neck. “Your skin is so silky soft…” Buffy drops her eyes down to her hand as she slowly makes her way further down Tara’s body. “Warm…” Buffy smiles at the low whimper escaping Tara’s lips as she slowly circles the crinkled areola. “Textured… and hard.” Buffy finally whispers the last word as she flicks her fingernail over the hard nipple.

“Want to talk about something hard…” Tara groans and pulls Buffy’s leg firmly against her aching center. “Wet, hard, swollen…”

Buffy growls softly, leaning down to nip on Tara’s earlobe, before whispering hotly into her lover’s ear. “I want to feel you hard, wet and swollen in my mouth. I want to feel every pulse of your heartbeat against my lips and tongue. I want to know what it’s like to have your quivering flesh in my mouth as I have my fingers buried deep inside you as you explode with an earth shattering climax.” 

“Goddess….” Tara presses firmly against Buffy, feeling another orgasm working its way through her body with her lover’s words.

Buffy chuckles deeply as she feels the wet warmth on her thigh. “How many times can you climax before you’re too tender?” Buffy works her way down Tara’s neck, smirking as she feels her nails scratching lightly along her back.

“Depends on the roughness.” Tara whimpers softly as Buffy reaches her nipple and starts to suckle softly. Threading her fingers through Buffy’s hair, Tara pulls her lover tighter against her breast. 

Finally releasing Tara’s nipple, Buffy nips her way gently down the flesh to her abdomen. “Then I’ll be sure to be extra gentle… You may end up needing to replenish your fluids before I’m done.” Buffy warns as she works on trailing her tongue slowly down Tara’s abdomen to the small triangle of soft curls. Nuzzling against the curls while inhaling deeply of the musky aroma of Tara’s desire, Buffy exhales softly. “You smell so good. Your skin’s so soft.” 

“Buffy…” Tara whispers the slayer’s name, tugging gently on her blonde hair. 

“Shhh… I’m savoring.” Buffy whispers rubbing her nose gently against the soft hairs, smiling at the ticklish feel even as she inhales the addictive scent of her lover. Slowly running her hands down Tara’s legs, she carefully maneuvers them over her shoulders as she settles comfortably between her lover’s thighs. Pressing kisses along the soft skin of Tara’s inner thighs as she works her way closer to her destination, her eyes glued to the desire coated, flushed and swollen flesh of her lover’s outer lips. Finally reaching the flesh, Buffy trails her tongue slowly up one outer lip, growling softly at the lightly musky flavor bursting over her tongue. “Oh, this is soooo good.” Buffy moans softly before eagerly delving between Tara’s legs, burying her face in her apex and traversing all the flesh she finds. 

Tara bucks as Buffy’s tongue caresses over her clit, her thighs clenching around Buffy’s head. Tugging on the hair still in her hands Tara whimpers loudly as she feels Buffy’s tongue starting to slowly circle around the swollen flesh.

Buffy works on learning the feel and texture of the small protuberance of flesh. Circling the flinching flesh as part of her listens to the whimpers and quiet begging coming from Tara, silently wondering at how this small bundle of nerves can give so much pleasure. Flicking her tongue gently over the tip of Tara’s clit, Buffy growls softly at the small cry she gets in response. 

“Goddess, Buffy!” Tara tries to pull Buffy in closer against her body as the slayer’s growls vibrate against her, pushing her closer to the edge. 

Buffy nods as she slowly drags the whole length of her tongue over the flesh, pulling it the rest of the way out from the hood of flesh it normally nestles within. Wrapping her lips around the hot flesh, Buffy growls softly again as it pulsates in her mouth, surprised at the loud cry and resulting flood of liquid that comes out of her lover’s body. Releasing the flesh, Buffy laps hungrily at the liquid, trailing her tongue over Tara’s body before finally landing back on the still pulsing muscle to suckle softly at the flesh. All her attention is on pleasuring Tara and learning her lover’s body ignoring the slight pain of Tara’s grip in her hair and the thighs holding her captive.

Tara bucks against Buffy as she feels two fingers gently glide inside her and start to ease in and out, gripping the fingers convulsively as they curl and stroke within her. 

“God you feel good.” Buffy pants heavily against Tara’s body as Tara grips her fingers. Nuzzling back against Tara, Buffy swirls her tongue around the hard flesh before flicking it repeatedly while curling her fingers to press firmly against her g-spot.

“Buffy!!!” Tara cries out, arching into her lover as she convulses with her orgasm. 

Buffy captures the spasming muscle between her lips and sucks in tandem with the pulsing beat while continuing to caress inside Tara, her free arm wrapped around Tara’s thigh to keep contact as Tara bucks and shifts beneath her. 

“Buffy, please…” Tara whimpers as her lover draws yet another orgasm from her, her body starting to shake as it becomes more sensitive to Buffy’s continued ministrations. “GODDDESSSSSS!!!!” Tara screams as her whole body convulses with an earth shattering climax, eyesight becoming fuzzy as she collapses, passing out.

Buffy grunts in surprise at the flood of liquid coming from Tara. Panting heavily as she releases Tara, she cautiously laps at the slick fluid, groaning at the taste that has a slight hint of sweetness to it. Carefully easing her fingers out, Buffy looks up at the heavily breathing witch, chuckling as she realizes Tara’s completely gone. “Damn, I forgot to keep track of how many you could handle.” Buffy mumbles pressing soft kisses over Tara’s still quivering flesh before easing slowly up her body, kissing the perspiration coated skin on her way. Easing her body down on top of Tara’s, Buffy kisses the slightly parted lips even as she reaches for the blanket on the couch, pulling it over top of them as she snuggles against her lover and looks into the flames of the fire. “I love you, Tara.” Buffy whispers and closes her eyes as she sighs quietly before falling asleep, content with Tara against her.

***

Tara looks over her shoulder, laughing delightedly as her lover chases her through the forest. 

“I believe there are such things as wood nymphs.” Buffy calls after Tara, laughing at the flash of pale skin ahead of her along with the dark blonde hair practically floating behind Tara as her lover darts around a tree, her musical laughter making her heart leap with happiness. 

Their week of privacy about to come to an end as they need to head back to the Council tomorrow, the time they’d had together by themselves something neither woman would trade for the world. And something they planned on doing whenever they can get away.

As Buffy captures Tara, she picks her up and swings her around in her arms. “I love you.” Buffy whispers softly.

“And I love you, my slayer.” Tara answers, kissing Buffy tenderly.

As the two women slowly make love in the clearing by the creek, the only witnesses to the beautiful sight are the wildlife that accept the humans as two of their own.

***

Giles tosses his glasses onto his desk and rubs tiredly at his eyes before focusing in on Anna, the Coven Leader having arrived there earlier that day after finding the information. 

“Yes, I’m sure.” Anna pre-empts the question she sees in the head of the Watcher Council’s eyes. “The last Chosen One that shouldn’t be and her soul mate, if united will bring the end of Demons to Earth, and eventually throughout space and time.” Anna quotes from the prophecy she’d uncovered in one of the small, previously overlooked diary’s that was in the Coven’s library.

“The way this reads…” Giles trails off as he looks down at the pages again, flipping slowly through them. “The two souls reunited will bring peace to Earth over the decades. Over the centuries to come they will work together to fight evil in all its forms and bring about the unification of the different species.” Giles’ eyes dart up to look at Anna. “It sounds like they’re…”

“Going to be immortal and see things that the rest of us could only imagine?” Anna offers softly, smiling sadly as Giles nods mutely. “You’re not a fool, Rupert. You know there are other beings besides the ones here on Earth. The space programs from the United States are already pushing further and further out into space. It’s only a matter of time before they make it to another universe or galaxy. And who’s to say someone or something doesn’t make it here to Earth and find us first?”

“I dare say you’re right. But Buffy and Tara?” Giles closes the book gently and looks out at the fading sunlight.

“Can you think of anyone better? The two women will only grow closer and stronger the older they become, Rupert. Think about how much stronger Buffy is now compared to when she was first called.” Anna points out softly.

Giles sighs and nods his head. “She’s literally something like twenty times stronger now than she was then.” Giles turns his head to look at Anna. “Tara will grow stronger also?”

“Yes.” Anna smiles sadly. “Now that the two women are together, her powers will grow alongside Buffy’s. Eventually she’ll be a Goddess, Rupert.”

“I don’t know how they’ll take this news, Anna.” Giles admits, his fingers playing softly over the outside of the leather bound book. “Buffy only ever wanted to be a normal girl, fall in love and live happily ever after.” Giles smiles at the thought. 

“Normal she never could be, Rupert. But she’ll have the rest. And her happily ever after will be forever.” Anna purses her lips at the thought.

“But isn’t it more of a curse than anything?” Giles leans forward, steepling his fingers and resting his chin on them. “To live forever and watch their friends and family grow old and die?”

“To see peace at their own hands? To watch people live a better more carefree life? To stay young and love each other for all eternity? There’s good to go along with the bad, Rupert. They just have to remember the good and eventually they’ll become more used to it. Even if it still hurts, but eventually they’ll understand that’s the way it has to be.” Anna explains softly.

Giles sighs sadly and leans back in his chair, his eyes on the Coven leader. “I don’t want to be the one to tell Buffy.” Giles admits, a half-hearted smile crossing his lips.

“I’ll be here with you, if you wish.” Anna offers, chuckling softly at the look of gratitude in Rupert’s eyes.

“I think I may wait a little while before breaking the news to them. They’re due back tomorrow, and I’d like to give them some time to get situated in Buffy’s house.” Giles runs a hand through his thinning hair and slowly shifts his chair to point more towards the windows. “I have a feeling the two women have an idea that something is going to happen. Buffy even made the comment that she didn’t want to hear anything about a ‘slayer a witch, soul mates, a prophecy’ and so forth previously.” Giles smiles at the thought, his slayer probably understanding more than anyone else would.

“She should. She’s beaten her fair share of prophecies herself. She’ll be okay, Rupert. Give her time.” Anna stands and brushes a hand down her skirt to smooth out the wrinkles. “When you need me, call and I’ll be here.”

“Thank you, Anna.” Giles hurriedly stands and walks the Coven leader out of the office as she insists she can see herself out. Making his way back to the window he looks at the beautiful sunset. A slow smile crossing his lips at the thought of Buffy… and Tara always being out there, somewhere, fighting for good. “I can’t think of a more wonderful thing.” He admits softly to himself.

***


	17. Epilogue

“Is it true grandmamma?” Little Ellen questions her great-grandmother as she curls up beside the old woman.

Hazel eyes smile down at the child before glancing up to make contact with twinkling blue eyes. “Is what true, Ellen?”

“That Buffy and Tara are still out there somewhere fighting on the side of good?” Little Ellen asks excitedly, tugging gently on the sleeve of the old woman’s shirt. 

“That’s the rumor, child. Of course, if they were, they would have to be…” A soft chuckle across the room makes hazel eyes narrow. 

“If they were still out there fighting against evil, they would probably be at least eight hundred years old. And you young scamps think we’re old.” The soft, well-modulated voice answers for her wife. 

“I believe they are.” Johnice whispers softly as she looks first at one then the other great-grandmother. “I believe they are… somewhere watching out for everyone. Visiting the different worlds and making sure that ultimately good triumphs over evil. I do believe there are such things as demons, vampires, vampire slayers and witches.”

Blue eyes soften as they look at the youngest great-grandchild looking at her with a certain understanding and knowledge in very similar looking blue eyes. 

“It’s time to come into the house and let your great-grandmothers get some rest.” Jocelyn orders softly, clapping her hands together at her two children, smiling as they quickly kiss the two elderly women before scampering into the house. “Will you two stay the night?”

“No. We’re going to walk up to the cabin. You know we like our privacy, Jocelyn.”

Jocelyn sighs at her grandmothers. “It’s not an easy trek, and you’re not getting any younger, I’m just worried that you might get hurt.”

“Haven’t yet, and we don’t plan to.” Is the softly growled answer.

“We’ll see you tomorrow for dinner?” Jocelyn questions after the quickly departing women, having to smile as they hold hands as they make their way up the winding path to the cabin further up in the woods. 

“We’ll see.” They both answer softly as they turn the corner out of sight.

Jocelyn sighs, worrying about the women. Lately they had been spending less time with the rest of the family and they seemed to be moving slower as the time goes by. Knowing they’re both close to a hundred and fifty years old, but even in this day and age they’re in the twilight years of their lives and probably don’t have much time left. Shaking her head at the thoughts running through it, Jocelyn turns to head back into the house.

***

“Johnice knows, doesn’t she?” Buffy finally questions.

“Ask her yourself, love.” Tara answers softly as they look ahead of them to the small blonde haired, blue-eyed child waiting for them in the curve out of sight of the house.

Buffy kneels easily down in front of their great-granddaughter and brushes back a lock of blonde hair to tuck behind a small ear, looking into blue eyes so similar to her lover’s eyes.

“You’re leaving us, aren’t you, great-grandmamma Buffy and Tara?” Johnice whispers, tears coming to her eyes as she looks into sad hazel eyes. 

Tara kneels beside her lover, wrapping her arms around Buffy’s waist as she looks at the imp of a child. “How did you know, sweetie?”

“I see the real you.” Johnice admits shyly as she reaches up to cup each cheek in her small hands. The two women that are her great-grandmothers’ looking younger than her own mother. She had read and more yet, understood the Book of Shadows that had belonged to Tara and was left with the family that was supposedly unreadable by anyone, according to her mother. “The Book of Shadows that belongs to you said that if I could read it, I just had to say the simple spell to see the truth. And I see you.” Knowing intuitively that the two women are Buffy and Tara from the legends instead of Becky and Tanya that the rest of the family know them as.

“I see that you do.” Tara chuckles softly and hugs the small child to her. 

“She definitely takes after your side of the family.” Buffy comments as she hugs both her lover and Johnice. “To the rest of the family we’re getting old, Johnice. It’s time for us to move on. You have to promise us not to tell the rest of the family. Though I doubt they’d believe you if you did. But there’s no reason for them to worry about you.”

“Will I ever see you again?” Johnice rubs her eyes, trying to be strong like her great-grandmamma Buffy. 

“When you’re old enough, we’ll send you a present. Only you will be able to see the message inside. It will tell you where we are and how to reach us, if you want to join us in our travels and fight.” Tara offers softly. “But if you think you want to do that, you’ll need to study my book and learn the proper way to work with the magic.”

Buffy fights the grin wanting to cross her face, knowing that the spells Tara had placed on the book would only unlock what Johnice is ready for, everything else would stay hidden until she was ready. In all the years that they’d been together and the children they’ve had, and their children, there have only been two slayers and this is the third witch. The slayers had made lives on different worlds and fought the good fight until they lost. The previous witches had decided to stay here on earth and live out their lives ignoring the powers they had been born with. 

Johnice nods her head and holds on tightly to both women. “They’re… we’re going to miss you.” 

“And we’ll miss all of you.” Buffy whispers seeing the sad light in Tara’s eyes. Knowing no matter how many times this has happened over the centuries, it’s still hard on her lover to leave family behind, though it’s necessary so they don’t draw too much attention to themselves. “Take care of everyone for us. Look out for them, okay?”

“Okay.” Johnice sniffles and holds tightly to the two women, not wanting to let go.

Tara brushes her lips tenderly over the five year olds head. “You better head back, sweetie. Your mommy’s going to be worried about you. We love you.”

“I love you, too.” Johnice presses a quick, sloppy kiss to each smooth cheek before she quickly takes off running down the trail, not looking back.

“Come, my love.” Buffy wraps her arm around Tara’s waist as they stand, the two women making their way up the trail. “We have to decide where we’re going this time.”

Tara smiles sadly as she leans into her lover’s body, hugging her tightly to her side. “Time for the vacation to end and get back to work.” 

Buffy smiles softly at her lover’s words. “Do you regret it?”

“No. It just hurts to leave friends and family behind.” Tara rubs her cheek against Buffy’s head as they walk past the small cabin that all those years ago Buffy had taken her to for them to have some private time. Even after all this time, they try to get back to the cabin every hundred or so years for some time away. 

Buffy smiles as they make it to the rock. Sitting down, she settles her lover on her lap as she wraps her arms firmly around her waist and rubs her cheek against her shoulder as Tara hooks her arm over her shoulder and places a kiss on top of her head. Thinking about the world that had changed so much over the years, and yet their little corner of this particular world stayed the same. Tara made it so that the land could never be sold by some magical means the first time they had to ‘disappear’. 

“How do you feel about jetting through space and visiting different worlds for a while?” Tara questions curiously, leaning against Buffy, smiling as she feels the strong hands of her lover starting to stroke over her back and thighs. 

Buffy chuckles, Tara having put forth that idea a while back, but they had never actually decided to do a ‘hopping around’ do gooder fight. “Do you trust me to be able to drive one of those things?”

“Pilot, love.” Tara chuckles, hugging her lover tightly. “Maybe we can see about getting some other people to ride around with us for a while. That way you have somebody to tease and drive crazy besides me.”

“Hmmm. Can we have a couple guys that are very heterosexual? They’re so easy to drive crazy. Plus I think I’d like to try and see if I can end up getting them to sleep with each before kicking them off the boat?” Buffy grins wickedly at the thought. 

“The last time you did that, the poor woman that was sleeping with both of them didn’t know what to do.” Tara chuckles softly.

“She figured it out after a few suggestions and hints. The three of them ended up enjoying themselves immensely, if I remember correctly.” Buffy leans back, gently maneuvering Tara to where her lover’s lying on top of her. “You know I’ll follow you to the ends of the universe and beyond, wherever you want to go is fine with me.”

“Want a ship for ourselves, or try and hook up with someone?” Tara shifts and buries her face in Buffy’s neck, slowly circling her lover’s pulse point with her tongue, grinning at the hitch in Buffy’s breathing.

“Stop that, you know you still affect me physically even after all these years.” Buffy growls to her lover’s unspoken thought. “Just like I can make you come with a couple carefully placed touches and softly spoken word or two.”

Tara groans softly as her lover’s hand trails teasingly up the inside of her thigh. “Okay, okay. Remember, we’re old women and shouldn’t be getting up to such naughtiness.”

Buffy snorts and cups her lover’s apex gently. “We’re only as old as we feel, and I feel like a randy twenty-five year old. Why don’t we just see if we can make ourselves useful on someone else’s ship? Between my weapons abilities and all the neat little things you can do, I’m sure we won’t have a problem getting on board, that way we can just get off one day and go somewhere else without having to kick other people off.”

“Whatever you wish, love.” Tara presses her lips against Buffy’s neck firmly. “Take me home so we can make love once more in our little hide-away since we probably won’t be back for another couple hundred years.”

“Anything and everything you want.” Buffy whispers, cradling Tara in her arms as she stands, striding towards the cabin, the memory of the first time she carried Tara back from her special place playing in her mind and making her smile at the memories of that beautiful and glorious uninterrupted week they’d spent together. Neither one knowing that their world would be turned upside down when they got back to the Council. 

“And I want you, because you’re my everything.” Tara whispers, stroking her hand tenderly down Buffy’s cheek and neck, her lover’s thoughts open to her. 

“How can I love you more today than I did all those years ago?” Buffy wonders as she tilts her head and kisses Tara softly, putting all the love she can into the kiss. Smiling internally at the thought coming from her lover ‘how could she not?’ that floats through her mind. Silently admitting that their love just seems to grow deeper and stronger as the years go by.

***

“This is it.” Tara stops in front of the ship, her lover and her having been hopping different ships through the galaxy over the years until they landed on this planet. 

Buffy quirks an eyebrow at the older ship before silently questioning her lover what it is about this one that’s speaking to her.

Tara slowly smiles and shakes her head, keeping that section locked away from her lover, wanting Buffy to find out for herself. 

“We’re not a-lookin’ for borders. We got our hands full as is.” Mal comments to the two women looky-looking, the small women looking like they would fall over if a good stiff wind came a-blowin’.

“Honey, help him with the boxes.” Tara comments softly to her lover as she moves out of the way, her eyes making contact with the dark blue eyes of the captain. 

Mal hesitates for a moment as he’s captured by the warm blue eyes that seem to look into his soul. It takes him a few minutes to understand the look in the eyes, and when he does, he realizes that these two women ain’t as naïve as he thought. 

Buffy sets down her bags, not arguing or making any comments as she easily lifts a stack of boxes and trots up the ramp into the ship. Knowing that her lover knows what she’s doing. 

Tara continues to watch the Captain, the crew on Serenity having gone through some hard times recently, and needing something to get them back on track before they break up completely. Knowing that the group of people are technically space pirates, but ultimately they all have good hearts and work in their own ways to make things better for the different worlds they come into contact with. “My wife is a lot stronger than she looks, and would be very handy to have around.” Tara tilts her head as Mal finally blinks and looks away to look at where her lover was lifting the last large crate and carrying it easily into the ship’s bay. 

“And Tara is even more handy to have around.” Buffy calls over her shoulder. “She can cook anything, and make it taste better than you could imagine. Plus she can…” Buffy hesitates and smirks at the silent prompting she gets from her lover. “She’s been known to misdirect the Alliance upon occasion. We’ll more than pull our weight on board, and we can be of help to keep the youngest of your group entertained.” Buffy looks up at the young woman hanging from the rafters above her, now understanding a little better where Tara’s thought processes are. 

“Now how in the gorram hell did ya’ know about us?” Mal growls angrily looking from one woman to the other and back. 

River grins as she looks down at the small blonde woman smirking up at her. “The two together are like me, but apart they are lost, like I am all the time.”

Tara chuckles softly at the comment coming from the young woman. “You’re not lost all the time, River.”

“No, not all. You gonna help me?” River questions softly as she flips off and lands beside the small blonde to stride towards Tara, her head tilted as she comes to a stop in Tara’s personal space. 

Tara gently cups the young woman’s face, looking into the haunted eyes, the girl’s brain traumatized almost beyond repair from the experiments done on her, silently wondering if even she can help her. 

“You can.” River answers the unspoken thought floating through Tara’s brain. Reaching up, she gently taps Tara’s temple with her left hand before placing her right hand over Tara’s heart, pressing gently. “You can make it so I’m more normal. I don’t want you to fix everything that was done, just help me with the bad stuff. I need to be able to control it.” 

Mal blinks in shock as he listens to River and watches the girl willingly touch the other woman and allows her to touch her. Something River never allows. Even Simon, her own brother, can’t usually touch her that easily. 

“Then, yes, in time I can help you.” Tara smiles softly at the young woman. Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead as River leans towards her and tilts her head down. 

“Good.” River drops her hands and spins around, launching herself unbelievably quick at Buffy, laughing delightedly as the small blonde catches her and spins her up into the air easily so she can catch the rafters above them again. 

Buffy laughs softly at the young girl’s antics, her eyes on her as she quickly works her way along the rafters in the roof. 

“Well, I’ll be humped.” Mal scratches his head as he looks from one woman to the other. Looking over his shoulder at Zoe who had silently come up behind him to watch the shenanigans, he sighs. “What’cha think?”

“Either one of them any good with firearms?” Zoe looks from one woman to the other, watching as the smaller blonde closes the distance and wraps her arm around the other one’s waist. 

Feeling her lover stiffen beside her, Tara rubs her hand over her lover’s lower back. Knowing Buffy still has flashbacks to the time she was almost killed by Warren, and the ‘Tara impersonator’ had died. “We don’t either one use firearms. EVER.” Tara stresses the word with narrowed eyes. “But we have our own ways of dealing with things, so it won’t be missed.”

“You can’t beat a bullet comin’ at ya’.” Mal frowns heavily at the quiet laughter coming from both women. 

“We don’t have to, but that’s beside the point.” Buffy grins as she mentally asks Tara to put up the protection around them so they don’t have to explain actually being shot and living through it. “Shoot us.” Buffy orders softly.

“I will not!!” Mal glares at the two crazy women. “Get off my boat. You ain’t gonna be no good in a firefight, we don’t need ya’.”

Zoe and Mal hit the ground as the next moment there’s shots coming from up above, both pulling out their guns to aim towards… River. 

River grins and holds up her hands and nods her head towards the two women. “Ten shots and not a one got ‘em. You two know I’m pretty good with a gun, and there’s no way I’d miss them.” 

Buffy laughs at the shocked looks on the two’s face. Turning around, she picks up the bullets that had ended up landing on the floor of the spacecraft. “More than good, you’re an excellent marksman. If they had hit their marks, it would have been three each to our hearts and two to the brain.”

“How come I think I’m gonna be losin’ this argument?” Mal questions rhetorically.

“No idea, sir.” Zoe stands, trying to fight the smile crossing her face, liking the spunk of the two women, seeing the warrior staring out from the eyes of the smaller one, along with the looks in both women’s eyes showing that they had been through a lot in their lifetimes. 

Mal sighs heavily. “Welcome aboard. River, as soon as Jayne gets back, take off. We’re stocked up for the time bein’. And put that Gorramed gun back where it belongs!” 

Buffy looks curiously at her lover at the soft laughter coming from her. “I’ll get our stuff.” Buffy grabs the majority of their bags and the heavier bag with the extra food rations they always carry around because of the amount of food she can eat.

“You won’t regret it, Captain.” Tara comments softly as she walks by, her eyes unconsciously following her lover as Buffy carries in the last of their items into the hold. 

Mal sighs quietly as he watches Tara follow Buffy. Groaning at the ease with which she strokes a hand down her back and over a butt cheek, the soft laughter floating across to them. 

“Jayne will be bustin’ somethin’ around them two.” Zoe purses her lips as she makes the comment, trying to keep the laughter at bay.

“Aye, that he will. And that little one will be bustin’ his head open if I’d be a bettin’ man.” Mal’s lips twitch as he makes eye contact with Zoe. 

“Not interested, Cap. I ain’t bettin’ against you on that one.” Zoe chuckles softly. 

“So, this is our new home?” Buffy comments softly to Tara as she turns around watching the merriment glitter in her lover’s blue eyes.

“Yes, yes it is.” Tara smiles at the thought. 

“Good. I’m getting a good vibe.” Buffy admits, stepping up to press her body along Tara’s. “I don’t know if the Captain caught it when you called me your wife.”

“He caught it. He doesn’t miss much.” Tara threads her fingers through Buffy’s light blonde hair. “This shade suits you, love.” Tara whispers before leaning in to kiss Buffy.

Buffy groans and deepens the kiss, grasping Tara’s waist firmly to pull her in tighter against her as they battle for long moments. Finally breaking the kiss to pant softly, Buffy looks into warm blue eyes, alive with passion. “I know you prefer me blonde.” Buffy starts to play with the thick braid of hair, Tara having kept it trimmed to keep it the same length from all those years ago, but never having cut it. 

“I prefer you in bed naked.” Tara grins crookedly and nips playfully on the end of Buffy’s nose. 

“As soon as we find out where we’re bunking, I’ll make sure you have me.” Buffy laughs and kisses Tara firmly. “And so, another adventure begins.”

“Yes it does.” Tara agrees, smiling softly at her lover, knowing how much Buffy loves a new adventure, and this particular group seems to attract trouble like a magnet. Grinning, Tara figures they’ll fit right in. 

The End??!!...


End file.
